Mugetsu no Ryu
by KiraYamato90
Summary: He had forsaken his past, he had scarred his own life, watch as he gains it all back. Natsu Daimou! the Red Slayer!
1. Chapter 1

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Endless drops of rain poured upon the land as smoke flied into the air

A burned village was charred within the land as smoke flied out of them

A woman with pink hair was standing within the rain as her name is Ikaruga Ryu

She holds in her hand a sakura tree branch before it fell to the muddied ground

the woman faces towards a darker pink hair man who was holding a katana that was dripping with blood as the blood falls to the raining ground as there were also blood stains on the woman's kimono.

"Why?..." Ikaruga asked while taking a step forward before thunder strikes down from above

The man didn't reply as his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Natsu…**"** she called out to the man before getting a slash on her shoulder's kimono from out of nowhere.

The woman's eyes widen in shock as she reaches to the shredded part of her clothing that was bleeding a bit.

"I'm sorry" the man said to the woman with an emotionless voice.

The man sheathed his katana then started to walk away.

The woman just looks at his shrinking figure as the rain intensified to the point that the woman's kimono was soaking wet.

Ikaruga fell to her knees and looks up at the raining sky.

The woman then reaches and gently rubs her hands on her stomach that was slightly bulging in her kimono and cried while holding on to it.

"you liar" Ikaruga cried out as dozens of dead bodies were littered all over the area near her.

* * *

A man with pink hair was walking down the town's streets while holding his Katana.

Citizens who were passing by, looks at him as he somehow looks familiar.

"my teddy!" a little girl exclaimed as she was running towards a bear doll that was on the streets.

"Look out!" an old man shouted as a cart was heading towards the little girl's direction.

"Eka!" a woman screams as she was running towards the little girl.

The man looks as he crunches down a bit then disappeared.

The carriage ran towards the little girl before she vanishes and then re-appeared beside the woman with a man holding the little girl.

"there you go" the man said while putting down the little girl as the woman then runs and hugs Eka.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the woman thanked the man repeatedly while hugging the little girl.

"no need for gratitude" the man replied.

"oh, and here little girl" the man then pulled out her teddy bear from behind his back and gave it to her.

"Thank you!" Eka replied happily as she hugs her teddy bear.

"you're welcomed" the man then stands up and waves them goodbye

"Bye Bye!" Eka waved him goodbye with her mother

* * *

the pink haired man was walking around while looking for anything interesting, before hearing girl squealing.

He looks around and saw a crowd up ahead

The man then hears the girls screaming about something.

"ho?" the man said in an amused tone before disappearing.

A man who was proclaiming to himself as the famous Katana Dragon of Fairy Tail, The Red Slayer. was being crowded with fan girls as they were all squealing to him.

"Red Slayer!" all of the fangirls squealed as they had love signs all over their eyes.

The man then waved them a hello in reply while having sparkles all over him.

**-SLASH!-**

A slashing sound was heard as the man's two rings was cut in half.

"Gaaah!" the man screams like a little girl as he tried to re-attach his rings

All of the fan girls started to look confused at what they were doing here.

"hey.." a voice call out to the man as he looks up and saw a pink hair man who had a katana an inch away from the man's neck.

"mind telling me how you get those two forbidden magic items?" he asked the man.

"i-I have you know that I'm Red Slayer!" the man tried to act tough while puffing his chest.

"ho? so you're that infamous Red Slayer of Fairy Tail, huh?" the pink hair man replied while resting his Katana on his shoulder while having a fake surprised smile.

"i-indeed" the man said to the pink hair man.

"but there's one thing that you forgot when pretending to be the Red Slayer" the pink hair man replied to the fake impostor.

"W-Wha!?" the man retorted while stepping away from him.

"I've a dislike for fame and glory" the man muttered a reply and in an instant he disappeared and re-appeared behind the impostor as he was slowly sheathing his Katana.

"Guaaahhh!" the impostor screams in pain as his clothes were in shreds.

"repent your actions, o foolish one" the man said in a prayer before leaving.

But as just as he was about to disappear, a girl called out to him.

"Wait!" the girl shouted and went to him

* * *

the two individuals were now at a restaurant as a waitress served them some tea

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you" Lucy said to the man who was seated in front of her as she reaches out her hand to him for a handshake.

"Natsu, Natsu Daimon" he replied back to her while shaking her hand with his.

"I've really got to thank you for saving me back there" Lucy said while smiling to him.

"No problem, he was framing someone" Natsu said as he sips his cup of tea.

"So Natsu, are you wizard? And if you are, which guild are you from?" Lucy asks him.

"I am, and I belong to a guild called Fairy Tail" Natsu replied back to her with a smile.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!?" Lucy screams shook the restaurant as they look at her.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized to them as she sat down and recomposed herself.

"I'm planning to join Fairy Tail! Joining that guild is one of my dreams! And I can't believe I'm actually meeting someone from Fairy Tail" Lucy said while thinking of the famous guild.

"is that so?" Natsu replied "would you like to join the guild?"

"really!? I would love to!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement in her eyes

"We're leaving for Magnolia tonight at the train station" he said while standing up from his seat "if you wish to join now, then come with"

"Gotcha!" Lucy stands up before running out of the restaurant

Natsu looks at the young girl as he smiled a bit before going on his way

* * *

Lucy was running towards her hotel before she realized something.

"where did i heard Natsu's name before?" Lucy asked herself while rubbing her chin

She then saw a Weekly Sorcerer's magazine by a store

Lucy went there and bought it before she went to a nearby bench and sat on it

She read the magazine before she gasped in shock as she saw at one page had a picture of Natsu.

Reading the details written in the magazine, her eyes scan the content, she could not believe what she was seeing at all

_"the Red Slayer is a figure shrouded in mystery as his past life is unknown to many and what of the ring he wears on his necklace? Is it from a former love or just a modern-day fashion style?"_

Lucy then looks at the picture of Natsu and saw the said necklace that had a ring in it.

She then closed it and turned around another page.

Lucy then widen her eyes in surprise when she saw the next page

_"infamous Red Slayer is seen with two children with identical hair to his!"_

Lucy saw that Natsu was walking on the street with two children, one was a boy with pink hair and the other is a little girl with pink hair but with two moles on her cheeks as it can be seen that Natsu was taking care of them while having a soft smile to the daughter.

She then closed the magazine and screamed. "EHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

at Hargeon Station, Natsu was waiting on Lucy as he was sitting by a bench and was reading a book.

He closed his book as he finished reading it.

Natsu then looks at the clock and saw that Lucy was 10 minutes late.

"might as well drink some tea" he said and stand up as he walks towards a nearby café.

As Natsu was walking to the café, he passes by a couple who was holding hands with a child.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" the father said playfully while carrying a suitcase.

"yeah!" the child replied while smiling.

"look our train is here! Let's race to see who gets there first!" the mother said playfully as well and then the child bolted towards the train while laughing.

Natsu watches the happy family by the side lines and had a sad smile on him.

He then reaches into his cloth and pulled out a necklace that had a ring on it.

"if I made the right choice back then, would we still be together?" he muttered while looking at the ring.

He then puts back the necklace in his cloths and almost went to the café when his eyes spotted something.

Natsu saw a little store that was selling toys and thought of an idea.

"might as well buy those two some souvenirs" he said with a smile and went in the store

After a few minutes, he went out with two plastic bags in a hand while smiling to it.

"Those two are going to love these" Natsu said while putting the plastic bags into his backpack.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice shouted out his name as he turns around and saw that she was pulling a suitcase behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Lucy exclaimed while holding out her hands in apology.

"it's fine" Natsu replied while carrying up his backpack.

"come on" He motions Lucy to follow as he walks towards their train.

"Ok!" Lucy complied and followed him.

They then boarded the train as it whistles and it was off to Magnolia

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on a Passenger's seat as Lucy was sleeping while leaning her head by the window as she sleeps.

Natsu then covers her with a blanket before sitting back to his seat.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifts off into dreamland

* * *

_Natsu saw that there were Sakura Blossoms flying around the wind as he looks in wonder to the amazing sight._

_**C**__**HING**_

* * *

Natsu slowly opens his eyes as he had a soft look when he saw that dream.

"the Sakura blossoms to its beauty to the emotions of love…?" Natsu muttered out as he closed back his eyes and drifts off to sleep again

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Citizens were walking by and doing their daily jobs as everyone had a happy atmosphere.

Natsu and Lucy were walking on the road as they were heading for Natsu's guild, Fairy Tail.

"So, Natsu is it true that you have kids?" Lucy asked him as Natsu nodded while having a soft smile.

"twins" he replied "A boy and a girl"

"can I know their names?" Lucy asked him again.

"the girl is Haruka and the boy is Haruo" Natsu said as he takes out a photo of him and his two kids as they were smiling happily and showed it to Lucy who smiled to the happy family.

"how old are they?" Lucy asked while looking at the photo.

"both are 5 years old" Natsu replied while taking back the photo and pocketed it.

"So Natsu, who's the mother?" Lucy asked him and when she asked him that question, Natsu's faced saddened to the point that his aura screamed lonely and sad.

"I can't answer you that, Lucy" Natsu said while his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"eh?" Lucy asked confused as she looks at the saddened man. "why?"

Natsu didn't replied as he smiled sadly to her.

Lucy looks at him and decided not to ask anymore.

He then stopped their walking as they were now in front of a building that had a sign on top of the door that said

"Fairy Tail"

"We're here" Natsu said while holding the door handles.

"You ready?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded with determination as Natsu smiled and opened the door.

They were then welcomed with people laughing, chatting and partying as Lucy gawked at the scene.

"Oh! It's Natsu!" a guild member exclaimed happily to the sword wielder.

"welcome back, Man!" "you're home!"

Natsu waved back and smiled to their greetings as he and Lucy walked towards the bar where two white hair girls were serving drinks to the people sitting there.

"Natsu, your home!" one of the girls who had short white hair, greeted Natsu who nodded while waving.

"how's the job?" the other girl with long white hair greeted Natsu with a grin.

"It was good" Natsu replied back while taking a cup of tea provided from the white short haired girl.

"aren't you Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss from Weekly's Sorcerers magazine!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock and surprised as she pointed to the two women.

Both of the girls smiled to Lucy while nodding.

"I can't believe that I'm actually meeting the Strauss sisters in the flesh!?"

"This is Lucy, and she wants to join" Natsu said while gesturing to Lucy.

"well, if Natsu recommends you to join us," Lisanna said with a smile.

"then welcome aboard!" Mira finished with a grin while hugging her sister by the shoulder.

Lucy then smiled in happiness as she was going to be join the guild of her dreams

"So Natsu is back!" A teenage boy exclaimed an outburst as he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screams as she closed her eyes while looking away from the half-naked man.

This person is the Ice Maker Wizard of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, your clothes" a woman with brown hair said while drinking a glass of wine.

"Wow!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as he looks down to see he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Cana, your drinking too much" Lisanna scolded the brown hair woman who smirked in reply as she drinks her wine.

"Huh? What do you want, Gray?" Natsu asked the man while placing down his cup of tea.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Gray jumped up and tried to punch Natsu with his fist only to get knocked away from Natsu's sheathed sword which the latter uses to knock the guy away like a baseball bat.

"Where's your "Welcome back" to me, huh?" Natsu said while sitting back down on his seat and sighed as he takes a sip of his tea

Gray landed and then crashes by a nearby table and then a big brawl happened in just a minute.

"Is this really Fairy Tail?" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"yup! It sure is!" Miraa exclaimed with a grin.

"That's it!" Gray exclaimed while having cold air coming out of his palms.

"fine by me!" a man who looks like a street gang member shouted as his right hand turned into a metal like arm.

Everyone then started to use their magic while in their brawl.

"aren't you going to stop them, Natsu?" Lisanna asked while cleaning a glass mug

"no" Natsu replied as he drinks his refilled tea courtesy of Mira. "he's back early"

And on cue a huge black giant like shadow appeared as it stopped the whole fighting.

"**STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, YOU BRATS!"** The giant shouted

"A giant!?" Lucy screamed while looking at the giant.

"oh, you're back already, Master?" Lisanna asked the giant.

"**Yeah!" **the giant replied.

"Master!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

The giant then saw Lucy "A new comer, Eh?" The giant said while looking at her.

"Eeep!" Lucy let out a scared squeal

The giant then shrinks down as Lucy was gawking at the shrunken giant who was a little old man.

"Glad to have you on board!" the old man greeted Lucy with a wave.

"Ehhhh?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Lucy meet Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar" Lisanna introduces to Lucy whose eyes were wide open.

Makarov then jumped up to the second floor while banging his head on the rail as he recomposed himself and cough into his hand.

"You've gone and done it again, You rascals!" Makarov shouted in furious as he was holding a stack of papers.

"Just look at the paperwork the Council have sent me, They're all complaints!"

"why can't all of you be mature like Natsu there?" Makarov said while looking at the said sword fire mage who waved to him while sipping his tea.

"they were giving me so much lectures and so much paperwork!" Makarov said while shaking in anger

"but…"

"screw the Council!" Makarov crumpled the papers as he burns them and then throw it to Natsu who caught it and was now eating the burning paper.

Lucy's jaw drop as she saw Natsu eating the burning paper.

"Listen up!" Makarov shouted as everyone was looking at him. "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from a reason!"

"It ain't no miraculous Power, but it is a combination of the spirit within all of us. With the spirit that flows within nature itself as an incarnation of itself! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, Magic is flowing from within our soul!"

"that's why none can succeed in the way of magic just from having a mindful mind or a watchful eye from above! Who cares what the Council thinks of you! Forge and take your own path to which you believe in! That's a true Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Makarov then raised his hand up and did a hand sign as everyone roared in a cheer as they also did the same gesture with their hands.

* * *

Mira was now stamping down a stamp on Lucy's forehand and when she lifts it up, it revealed a pink Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Mira said with a grin.

Lucy looks in awe at her guild mark as she was squealing in joy.

"Look Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Member now!" She said with glee at the sword fire mage who nodded with a smile.

"Good for you, Lucy" Natsu replied to her

"why don't you start introducing yourself to everyone here?" Natsu asked to which Lucy nodded with a smile and went of as she introduces herself to everyone

he then turned his attention to the brown hair woman who was sitting near him

"How it's going with your old man, Cana?" Natsu asked while smiling a bit.

"He sometimes calls me with the contact card I gave him and he gives me the grossest goodbye kisses via card. It was so embarrassing!" Cana replied with a drunken voice while laughing.

"Well that's great news" Natsu said with a smile before he looks to the clock and sees that it was 3 already

He then stands up and grabbed his backpack.

"Whelp! Got to go" he then turned around and started to walk towards the front door

"Hey Natsu! come here and have a drink with us!" a man with purple hair called out to Natsu with a man with a long pompadour who was sitting with the man.

"Yeah, Man!" the man with the long pompadour exclaimed to Natsu as well

"Sorry Macao, Wakaba, got to pick up my kids, Maybe, Next time" Natsu replied while lifting up his hand in apology.

"don't worry Natsu." Lisanna said to the fire mage while holding a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Levy and the others went there and pick them up for you"

"They don't have to do that, you know?" Natsu said with a smile to her.

"It's nothing, Natsu" Mira said to the fire mage while cooking in the kitchen behind the bar.

"those two are a part of the family. So, who wouldn't want to do that for you?" Mira said while coming out of the kitchen while holding two plates of a kid's meal in each hand.

Natsu smiled to her as he reached into his pocket for his wallet before getting stopped by Mira who raised a hand and stopped him.

"It's on the house" Mira said with a wink.

"but I ca-" Natsu was about to reply when the door opened and two children went running in.

"PAPA!" Two little pink blurs crashed themselves at Natsu who caught them.

"Haruka! Haruo!" Natsu said with a happy tone as he fell down from the children's cannon attack.

Natsu's kids giggled at their father as they hugged him.

Natsu then got up and carried them.

"man, those two are fast" A girl with blue hair said as she walked towards the happy family with a man who wore a weird looking hat and a man with black hair which looked like a sprout.

"Thank you for picking them up, Levy, Jet and Droy" Natsu thanked them while putting down his kids on the floor and when they touched the ground, they instantly hugged Natsu's leg.

"it's nothing, Natsu" Levy waved the thank you off with a smile with Jet and Droy nodding with a smile to him.

"come on you two, what do you say?" Natsu said while patting his kid's heads.

"thank you, Levy-neechan! Jet-niichan! Droy-niichan!" Haruo and Haruka thanked the three with a grin as they hugged the three.

"Your welcome, Haruo-chan, Haruka-chan" Levy replied while hugging the two little rascals.

Natsu smiles to them and remembered something

"look at what papa got for you two" Natsu said while looking around his back pack and pulled out two plastic bags and gave them to his kids.

Haruo and Haruka took them and opened it and squealed in joy.

"a sword!" Haruo pulled out a toy sword as he swings it around.

"a dragon!" Haruka squealed as she hugs a pink dragon doll.

Natsu smiled as he patted their heads.

"thank you, Papa!" the two children thanked Natsu as they jumped and hugged him.

"and look what Mira-neechan made for you two too" Mira said with a smile as she fans the dish's aroma to the two kids as their mouth watered to the delicious aroma.

"it's smells delicious!" Haruo and Haruka then jumps and landed on the bar's stool as they put their hands in a prayer motion.

"Itadakimassu!" they then grabbed a little fork and spoons and ate their food while savouring the taste with joy.

"Mira-neechan's food is so yummy" Haruka said while chewing her food as she smiled.

"well, Thank you Haruka-chan" Mira thanked the compliment while patting the little girl's head.

"Papa" Haruo called out to his father.

"Hmmm?" Natsu hummed in reply while sitting beside Haruka as he was wiping away some excess food crumbs on his daughter's cheeks.

"who's that?" Haruo pointed at Lucy who was chatting with Levy and the others.

"That's Lucy, Haruo" Mira answered the little boy while giving the two kids some orange juices.

"Lucy?" he asked

"she's a new member your dad brought back from his quest" Lisanna added in while giving some mug of beers to some guild members

"Hey Lucy! Come here" Natsu called out to her as she walked towards them.

"Haruo, Haruka. Say hi to Lucy" Natsu said to them

"Hi, Lucy-neechan!" Haruka and Haruo greeted Lucy with a smile and hopped down from their seats and hugged the blonde's leg which surprised her.

Lucy then smiled and patted the two kid's heads.

"hi guys, it's nice to meet you!" Lucy replied back with a smile as the two kids gives her their smile in return.

"Papa! Papa!" Haruka then jumped up and down and called out to her father.

"What is it, Haruka?" Natsu asked her with a smile.

"Lucy-neechan just joined. So, can we invite her to go _there_?!" Haruka asked him while giving Natsu the puppy eyes.

Haruo heard his sister and also gave Natsu the puppy eyes.

"Please! Please! Please!" they begged him as Natsu sighed with a smile.

"sure, we can" Natsu replied and then Haruo and Haruka shouted in happiness while jumping up and down. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

"now come on, finish up your meals and drink your juices, so that we all can go _there_" Natsu said as he carried them up to their seats and patted their heads while smiling.

"Ok!" they replied and were now scarfing down the meal Mira made for them.

"you guys in?" Natsu asked Mira and Lisanna who smiled and nodded in return.

"Come on you, guys! We're going _there_!" Mira shouted out as everyone smiled and started cleaning up the mess they made.

"_there_?" Lucy said in confusion.

"where's _there_?" Lucy asked Lisanna who was washing the plates Haruo and Haruka just finished their meal out of.

"you'll see" Lisanna replied with a smile.

They all then started to finish up cleaning the guild as they were now setting up the chairs up at the tables.

Makarov then came out of his office and saw that everyone was cleaning up the guild.

"Oh! You guys are going _there_?" Makarov asks as he jumps down to the bar where Natsu who was sitting on the bar with his two kids sitting on his laps.

"Gramps!" Haruo and Haruka jumped at him as they hugged the old man but caused the old man to banged his head on a wall as a red bulge appeared on his head.

"Hello, Haruo, Haruka" Makarov greeted them while not minding his aching head.

"come on, Gramps! We're going _there_!" Haruo and Haruka started to pull on his hands as they were dragging him with them.

"I got it! I got it! Just let me get my coat!" Makarov replied while sweat dropping at the children's immense strength.

"don't be late!" Haruka said to Makarov while puffing her cheeks.

Makarov nodded then jumped back to his office and went in, only to come out in a second while wearing a coat.

"let's go!" Makarov said with a grin.

With that everyone then got out of the guild as Lisanna locks the doors.

"Come on, Papa! Let's go!" Haruka and Haruo screams at Natsu who smiled and let them pull his hands.

"let's go, you guys" Natsu called out to the others as they all started to follow Natsu and his kids to the western forest.

* * *

Fairy Tail were heading to the western forest as they were walking up a hill that was leading to a cave that had some green life surrounding it.

Natsu then waved his hand to the side as the green roots surrounding the cave move to the side as he signalled everyone to come in

_"I wonder where're we going?" _Lucy thought while walking with the others as they were in the cave

"hey Lucy" Mira called out to the blonde as she holds her shoulder.

"I want you to remember that this location is a secret and you can't tell to anyone about its whereabouts, Okay?" Mira said with a stern voice to Lucy who nodded while looking confused.

"but where are we going?" Lucy asked back.

"like I said, "You'll see"" Lisanna replied to Lucy

Lucy then saw light coming at the end of the cave as she then saw the most amazing scene ever.

There was Sakura trees everywhere as they were blowing their petals while glowing.

"what is this place?!" Lucy exclaimed in amazement as she looks around the area.

"this is a secret spot, Natsu made for his kids a few years back as all of this Sakura trees belongs to him" Mira replied while putting down a picnic blanket on the grass with Lisanna as everyone did the same and sat down on it.

"but how can Sakura trees be blooming in this season?!" Lucy said in shock while looking at nearby Sakura tree.

"this Sakura tree ain't no ordinary tree you see" Makarov said while giving Haruo a piggy back ride.

"they're called Eien no Sakura no Ki or what we call Eternal Cherry Blossoms" Makarov explained as the Sakura trees started to glow and sparkled as Lucy was touching them. "these Sakura trees will stay in bloom for a long time as the name suggests Eternal"

"such trees exist?" Lucy asked in amazement while touching a Sakura petal

"but are you sure you guys want me here?" Lucy asked as she worried about intruding the secret location but Makarov just nodded in response

"these are a very rare type of Sakura trees you see" Makarov explained "these trees can sense the hearts of people as they will glow a beautiful pinkish colour when the person has a good heart"

Lucy smiled happily as she caressed a nearby Sakura tree.

"you were already welcomed here as the Sakura trees glowed when you touched them" the old master told her as Lucy sees how beautifully the trees glowed

"this place is so magical!" Lucy said in awe

"and that's why Natsu only allows people with a good heart to come here freely because he will beat the crap out of anyone who tries to come and steal a Sakura tree here" Lisanna said while giving out some drinks to Gray and the others.

Lucy nodded in understanding as she then saw that some of the Sakura trees branches suddenly got longer while bearing some peach fruits to everyone who took one.

"Come on, Lucy-neechan! Sit with me!" Haruka pulled Lucy's hand with a smile

Lucy was surprised at first but quickly let the little girl pull her.

Makarov and the others smiled happily to the new member of their family

"Come on, Gramps! Let's go!" Haruo said to Makarov while pointing forward

"Okay!" Gramps replied with a grin while carrying Haruo as he walks to their spot

Everyone then got settled down on their picnic blanket with food and drinks all over the place

"come on, Everyone! This is a celebration for our new member, Lucy!" Makarov shouted out while raising his cup of sake juice.

Everyone then raised their cups and cheered for Lucy who was smiling nervously

"do you guys do this every time a new member joined?" Lucy asked Cana who was sitting with her while having Haruka who was eating a peach fruit sit on her lap.

"not really" Cana replied as she drinks her sake.

"this is a special occasion since little Haruka and Haruo wanted you to come here with them" Cana patted the little girl's head while having a smile.

"they instantly liked you so they wanted you to see this" Cana said as she refills her cup of sake.

Lucy then smiled and hugged Haruka to which the latter hugs back.

"Thank you so much, Haruka-chan!" Lucy thanked Haruka to which she giggled to Lucy.

"your welcome, Lucy-neechan!" Haruka replied.

They then separated as they started to talk with each other.

Lucy then saw a fluffy little tail popping out of a turned over paper cup as it was waving side to side.

"what is this?" Lucy said while poking the tail

The tail then disappeared into the cup as Lucy got more curious.

Cana saw what Lucy was doing as she smirked mischievously.

Lucy pulled up the cup and her face was attacked by a yellow furry creature.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy screams as the little furry ball was running all over her body.

"Haahahahahahahaha!" Cana laughed at her as she was holding her stomach.

"What is this thing!?" Lucy screams as she was trying to grab whatever was in her clothes.

She then caught something under her shirt as she pulled it out and she saw the cutest thing.

It was a yellow and black little fox that was staring at Lucy with slanted eyes

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed as her eyes sparkled.

"kyui!" the little fox squealed at Lucy as it jumps out of her hand and lands on Cana's lap.

Cana then caressed the little fox's head with a smile.

"looks like Kiara likes you, Lucy" Cana said as the little fox let out a "Kyui"

"Kiara?" Lucy asked while looking at the little fox.

"She's a Pop fox" Kiara then jumped to Cana's shoulder as it rubs her head onto Cana's cheek. "She's Natsu's little friend ever since he joined the guild"

"I never seen anything like her" Lucy said while petting Kiara's head.

"that's because they're not native around here. You only see them if they're with someone from the border or if they were smuggled here" Cana said while frowning at the last part "Natsu found her 5 years back when he found a smuggling group at Hargeon and rescued the smuggled animals."

the little fox then jumps to Lucy's shoulder and looks at her

"all of the smuggled animals got back home but Kiara stayed with Natsu" Cana drinks her beer and smiled to Kiara. "I honestly think Kiara likes Natsu when he saved her"

"Kyuuiiiii!" Kiara sneered at Cana with a tongue out.

She then jumps down and runs to Haruka who was with Lisanna and Mira as the little pop fox jumps up on her head.

Cana then laughs at the little Pop Fox's attitude to her.

"So, then why is Kiara here?" Lucy asked Cana.

"I'm getting there" Cana replied as she saw Haruka with Kiara in her arms were walking towards them.

"she guards this place when Natsu is off on a mission, and sometimes she protects Haruka and Haruo when she's not" Cana explained to her.

Lucy looks confused at Cana as she then looks at Kiara in Haruka's arms.

"no offense but, I don't think she can do that" Lucy said to Cana.

"that's where you're wrong, Lucy" Cana said to her.

"Eh?" Lucy said

"you'll see" Cana then grabbed the little fox and put her on the grass a few inches away from Lucy and the others.

Cana then whistles with her fingers as Kiara burst in to flames and when the flames disappeared, Kiara was now a three feet long fox with three tails.

"Ehhhhh!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"the word "Pop Fox" comes from Kiara's ability to transform hence the name "Pop"" Cana said as Haruka jumps onto Kiara's fluffy tails

They then played for a while and then Kiara transforms back to her little form.

Haruka then suddenly smiled about something.

"Oh yeah!" Haruka runs towards Natsu who was sitting with Gray and Makarov as they were drinking some sake.

"Papa! Papa!" Haruka called out to him as she pulled on his shirt.

"what is it, Haruka?" he asked his daughter with a smile.

"play the pipey thing! The pippey thing!" Haruka squealed to him

"Ok, I got it" Natsu replied while rubbing her head as he then pulled out a bamboo flute.

"Oh! They're going to do it!" Elfman exclaimed as he looks at Natsu who was blowing a bit of air to the flute

"man! Its been a while since we heard it!" Macao said while grinning

Haruo heard the commotion and he smile as he runs towards Gray.

"Gray-niichan! Do the sparkle thingy!" Haruo asked Gray who nodded with a smile.

Gray then put his hand in a gesture as cold air comes out and then he fired an ice shard above all of them and it exploded and created some sparkles that was raining down.

Natsu then played the flute as a beautiful and calming sound accompanied the area as everyone enjoyed the music.

"Pretty!" Lucy said while looking at the sparkles that was falling down and it was accompanying the Sakura trees glow as Natsu's flute music was giving such a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere.

Haruka and Haruo started to run around trying to catch some of the sparkles as Haruka was spinning around in a dance.

Lucy then saw four glowing figures coming out of the Sakura trees as they started dancing and spinning around with Haruka and Haruo.

"are those..?" Lucy said in amazement while looking at the scene

"spirits" Cana finished her sentence while smiling to the scene.

"they're the spirits of the Sakura trees here." Cana then gulped down a bottle of booze as she let out an exhale of satisfaction

"every time Natsu plays his flute, they come out and play with Haruka and Haruo as they are so happy hearing the music and start dancing around with the both of them"

They then saw that Haruka fell down from the spinning as she was laughing happily.

Haruo did the same as well and the both of them now started to make snow angels from the Sakura petals on the grass.

Everyone then started to enjoy the party as everyone was having a great time.

* * *

Everyone was now cleaning up the area as Natsu was helping them out.

"you can go home first, Natsu" Mira said while holding up a folded picnic blanket.

"but i.." Natsu retorted but stopped when he got a slap on the back from Elfman.

"it's fine! go home with the two rascals" Elfman said as he looks at Haruo and Haruka who were asleep and were lying down their heads on Lisanna's lap.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked again while picking up some of the trash around him.

"it's okay, Natsu" Macao said to the father of two while folding up some picnic blankets.

"besides, it's me and Wakaba's turn to guard the place, anyway" Macao said with Wakaba who nodded with a smile while holding two sleeping bags in each arm.

"thanks, you guys" Natsu said with a smile while doing a bow.

Natsu then picks up Haruo and Haruka and carried them on his back.

"Come on Kiara" Natsu called out as Kiara walks up to them.

"see you guys tomorrow" Natsu said and Mira and the others waved him goodbye.

"Levy, you mind taking Lucy to Fairy Hills?" Makarov said while finishing up some leftover sake with Cana.

"she doesn't have an apartment here at Magnolia yet. better let her stay there till she finds one"

Laki nodded and called out to Lucy and went back to the girl's dorm at Fairy Hills with her.

* * *

"man, I'm tired!" Lucy said while stretching her arms as she and Levy were heading to the Fairy Hills, a girl only dorm for Fairy Tail girls

"well, you sure did, Lu-chan!" Levy said to her with a smile.

They then started to chat with each other while walking to the girl's dorm

"Hey, Levy-chan?" Lucy called out to her.

"what is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her

"what did Wakaba and Macao meant by "it's our turn to guard the place"?" Lucy asked them.

"well, every three days everyone at Fairy Tail volunteers to guard the Eternal Sakura trees for the next three days till it's someone else's turn, because Kiara can't always be the one to protect it on her own" Levy explained to Lucy who nodded in understanding.

"everyone happily obliged to do it, because it's Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan's favorite place ever since they were little" Levy said in a nostalgic tone while looking up at the stars at the night sky.

Lucy looked up as well and they were now in a dorm like building as Levy opens the gate and went into the dorm with Lucy.

* * *

"So, Levy-chan. How old was Natsu when he had Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan?" Lucy asked while walking with Levy in the dorm's hallway.

"I think it was…when he was around 20 or maybe 21, I think?" Levy replied while thinking.

"wow, that's pretty young" Lucy said

"Natsu raised them up when he found them at his home" Levy said as they reached into a room and went in with Lucy.

"found them?" Lucy said confused.

"You see.." Levy said while taking out an extra bed from her closet. "Natsu found both Haruka and Haruo as they were both were just three to four months old in a basked at the front of his doorsteps when he was going home from a quest"

"does that mean that they were both adopted?" Lucy asked curious

"no" Levy replied

"they are Natsu's flesh and blood, as they were really his children from a note attached to the basket they were in" Levy, said while changing into her pajamas

"what did it say?" Lucy asked.

""the Sakura blossoms to its beauty to the emotions of love" it said" Levy replied while having a sad look.

"what's wrong, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her.

"nothing" Levy replied,

"it's just that Natsu, he.." Levy said while frowning a bit

"you don't have to tell me, Levy-chan" Lucy said to her.

Levy then shook her head. "it's okay, Lu-chan"

"back when Natsu joined the guild he had such a sad and lonely aura around him as he didn't talk to anyone in the guild except Master at that time" Levy told her while sitting down on the bed.

"everyday when he's not on a job, he would just sit at an empty table all alone and wonder off in his mind while caressing the ring he has in his necklace everyday"

"But when Natsu found Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan that day, he changed and he was now the Natsu we now know today" Levy explained with a smile

Lucy then started to understand the whole situation

"that's why we can't let anything happen to Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan no matter what" Levy said with a determine face.

"he loves Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan so much, we can't let anything happen to them because if we do. He'll turn back to the old Natsu who was alone and sad everyday" Levy said while settling down on the bed with the only light coming from a desk lamp.

As Levy was just about to turned off the light, Lucy asked her again

"Levy-chan, can I ask you one more question?" Lucy asked while laying down on her bed beside Levy's

Levy then raised her eyebrow as she was listening to her.

"do you happen to know who's Natsu's wife?" Lucy asked.

Levy then shook her head while shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry, Lu-chan. I don't know" Levy replied "no one knows who's Natsu's wife as he always dodged the question when asked. I think Natsu had some sad memories about his wife and decided to never answer anyone who asked him that"

Levy then turned off the desk lamp and covered herself with her blanket.

"Good night, Lu-chan" Levy said while closing her eyes.

"Good night" Lucy replied while turning to her side on the bed.

She then slowly closed her eyes and wandered off to her dream.

* * *

Natsu was covering Haruo and Haruka with a blanket as both of the children were fast asleep.

He then got out of the room as he quietly closes the door while sneaking a peek at the sleeping children before closing the door.

Natsu then went to his room where he changed his cloth and sat down on his queen sizes bed.

"Kyuii" Kiara called out to him while jumping on top of his bed.

Natsu smiled and caressed the little fox's head.

"been six years since I last saw her" Natsu said as he took out his ring in his shirt looks at it.

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed sadly at Natsu while patting his pants.

"I know, I know. Haruo and Haraka needs a mother in their life. But,.." Natsu said as he frowned while looking at his ring.

"she was the only one for me" Natsu muttered out in a sad tone

**Flashback scene **

_a woman pink hair was cooking before Natsu grabbed her waist and snuggle to the woman's neck as the woman giggled to him_

**flashback ends**

Natsu felt a teardrop near his eyes as he then placed his necklace back in his shirt before placing his legs on the bed.

"I'll think of that tomorrow," Natsu said as he turns off the light in his room and closed his eyes as he went off to dreamland.

Kiara looks at Natsu with a sad face before laying down near him as she curls up into a ball and went to sleep

They then fell asleep as the night was quiet with only cricket's sound filling the night

That night, a shadow passed through Natsu's window as it was suddenly inside his room with the two occupants already asleep.

The shadowy figure then smiled to Natsu and gives a peck on his cheeks as the figure then disappeared while leaving a trail of Sakura petals in its way.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

the next day had come as the sun rises and it signs the waking up call for the roosters

* * *

Natsu was in bed as he was still asleep with Kiara who was still curled up in a furry ball

He turns around in his bed while having light snores

* * *

_Natsu was sitting by a stone while polishing his Katana_

_He then looks at his reflection by the sword as he then swings it then sheath it_

_Natsu stands up and holds his sheathed katana and was about to leave before bumping into someone_

_He accidently made the person fall and he saw the person_

_It was a woman with pink hair and she was holding a long katana in her hands_

_Natsu quickly apologizes and helped her up_

_"My name is Natsu Daimou" Natsu introduces himself to her_

_"you are?' he asked her_

_"it is Ikaruga" She replied and then Sakura petals started to rain down on them as the woman's pink hair started to dance from the wind_

_Natsu's eyes widen in awe to the beautiful scene_

_"Ikaruga Ryu" the woman gives Natsu a smile as he felt his heart had just got pierced by an arrow_

* * *

Natsu woke up from his dream because his bed was invaded by Haruka and Haruo who were jumping on his bed to wake him up and made Kiara scramble away in fright

"PAPA! PAPA! WAKE UP!" The two rascals screamed while laughing as they kept jumping on his bed

Natsu sighs as he sat up and rubbed his hair

"alright, I'm up" Natsu said as he sat his legs to the floor

Haruo and Haruka jumps off of his bed then dashed to their room waiting for him

Natsu got up and was about to go there before hearing Kiara calling him

"Kyuui!" Kiara squealed to Natsu as several Sakura Petals were near her

Natsu saw them and went to them as he bends down to pick one up

He sniffed the petal and smiled softly to it

Natsu then saw a note by his desk that had a picture frame of him and his kids when they were still babies

He opens the note and it had writings on it as he reads it

_"two hatchlings shall grow up safe as they are protected by a gentle and loving dragon"_

Natsu reads it again while having a smile

"PAPA!" Haruo and Haruka called out to him as he sighed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Natsu said as he walks out of his room with Kiara

* * *

Lucy and Levy woke up from bed and freshen themselves up as they were now at the front gate

"the rent here is 500.000 jewels a month, and everything else is already prepared" Levy explained to Lucy who decided to live at Fairy Hills with her and the others

Lucy nodded as she looks up at the morning sun

"I wonder what should we eat for breakfast?" Lucy said while stretching her arms

"there's a lot of good place to eat in Magnolia, but.." Levy replied before pausing mid-sentence "let's eat our breakfast at the guild! you're going to love the meal there, especially if it's today!"

Lucy looks in curiosity while they walked to the guild

* * *

Lucy and Levy were now in the streets as they were walking to the guild

"is it a special occasion or something?" Lucy asked Levy

"in a way, yeah" Levy replied

"good morning you two" Gray greeted to Lucy and Levy as he was also walking to the guild and met up with them

"Good Morning" Levy and Lucy greeted him back

"you told her on Fairy Tail's special Breakfast tradition?" Gray asked Levy who nodded

"breakfast tradition?" Lucy asked them as Gray and Levy nodded

"every morning, everyone and I literally mean everyone comes to the guild every time for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner for a special meal" Gray explained to her

"and it's going to make you squeal in delight when you taste it" Levy added in

Lucy looks curious as she wanted to know what was this "Breakfast Tradition"

They then arrived at Fairy tail as they saw almost half of the guild were already there

"wow!" Lucy gawked at the crowd

"we got to get seats before there's no more!" Gray exclaimed as he, Levy and Lucy got in while trying to find some seats

* * *

"Phew!" Gray sighed in relief while sitting on a chair by the table with Lucy and Levy

"just in time!" Levy said while sweating a bit from the running

Lucy looks amazed on how many have already arrived here in the morning

"everyone must really want to eat their breakfast here" Lucy said while looking at everyone who were chatting while sitting by their seats

"of course, they do!" Mira said while walking with Lisanna as they were carrying a crate full of ingredients

"Good Morning, Mira, Lisanna" Gray and Levy greeted them

"Good morning you three" Mira replied while Lisanna nodding

"are you guys going to make this "Breakfast tradition"?" Lucy asked seeing the ingredients the siblings were carrying

"no, we're just carrying these to the kitchen" Lisanna said putting her hold on the crate she was carrying

"it's him who will be doing the cooking" Mira said while motioning to the kitchen where there was sounds of knifes cutting and oil frying on a stove and in there Lucy saw a strand of pink hair

"is that!?" Lucy said and Mira and the others nodded

The kitchen door opened and came out Natsu who was holding several plates of hot meal dishes

"breakfast is ready!" Natsu said as he professionally sets the plates down on the bar where Makarov and the others were sitting at

Lucy gawked at Natsu who was wearing a white apron that said "Kiss the Heat"

"Natsu can cook!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprised

"he sure can" Levy said with a smile as Natsu went into the kitchen and came out with more plates of cooked dishes as he set them down to everyone's table

"every day, when Natsu is here. He makes breakfast, Lunch and Dinner for everyone as a way of thanking us for taking care of Haruka and Haruo when he couldn't" Mira said while walking to the bar and setting down the ingredients there "as I hate to admit it. He's even a better cook than I am"

They then started helping out Natsu in giving out everyone their meals

Natsu walks to Lucy and the other's table and set down three plates

On the plates were: boiled eggs, fried bacon, rice and a slice of garlic bread

He then went on and gave out everyone's dishes

Gray and Levy started eating their food after saying their prayers

Lucy saw that Levy and Gray were enjoying their meals as their face were pleased by the meal

She then picks a fork and picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite of it

Her eyes widen in surprised at the juicy flavour that exploded from the bacon piece

She then started eating her meal while chewing her food in delight

"this is so good!" Lucy said while eating her garlic bread

"right?" Levy said while eating her egg

After a few minutes everyone was eating their breakfast while having a good time

Mira came by and set three cups and pours green tea into them

She then went on and gives it out to the rest

Lucy let out a satisfied puff from her mouth as she never tasted such a delicious meal

"satisfied?" Levy asked while blowing her tea to cool it down a bit

Lucy nodded while smiling in delight

Natsu takes off the apron and folds it while setting it down by the Bar table as he had a smile to everyone who were enjoying his cooking

He then walks towards the front entrance and left the guild

* * *

A few hours had passed as everyone started talking while laughing. everyone was just having a great time

"So, Lu-chan. What do you think of Fairy Tail now?" Levy asked to Lucy while holding a book

"It's great and fun" Lucy replied with a smile when suddenly Kiara jumped to their table and squealed to them

"oh yeah!" Levy stands up before closing her book "I almost forgot to tutor Haruo-chan and Haruka-chan today!"

"Come on, Lu-chan!" Levy said as she grabbed her hand and started taking her to the guild's library with Kiara who jumps on to Lucy's shoulder

"Wa!? Wait!?" Lucy said as she was being pulled on by Levy

* * *

Levy and Lucy were now at the Guild's library as Lucy stood in amazement when she saw books and books everywhere

"wow! There's so many!" Lucy gawked at the sheer amount of knowledge stored within the library

Levy then came by while carrying some children's education books with her

"these are only half of what the guild possesses," Levy said while setting down the books to the table where Kiara was sitting at "the other half is at Fairy Hills"

Levy wiped away some sweat from her head from carrying the books, she then blows some of the books cover to clean away some dust on it

Kiara sneezed from the dust as she jumps away from the table and climbes up to Lucy's shoulder

"today is this, and this one…" Levy said as he organizes the books in order while putting one book to one side and vice versa

she then carries up six books with her as she leaves the rest on the table

"come on, Lu-chan" Levy said as she walks towards the stairs

"eh? Where are we going?" Lucy asked while walking to the stair as well

"to Natsu's house, of course!" Levy said in reply

* * *

after leaving from the guild, the two set out to the Western Forest of Magnolia

"are you sure this is the right way? Lucy asked while looking around as they had just left the town and were now in the forest

"We are" Levy replied while leading with Kiara walking in front of them

Kiara then stopped as Levy saw that they had arrived to their destination

"WOW!" Lucy gawked in amazement as in the forest stood a Japanese style home with some plant life surrounding it

"come on" Levy said as Kiara were waiting on them to enter the house

"oh! Okay" Lucy quickly ran up and walked to the front door

"Kyuui" Kiara squealed while pointing her paw at a shoe rack near the door

Lucy was confused and looks at Levy who was taking off her shoes and puts them on the rack

She quickly understands and took of her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack as well

Kiara jumps onto a rug and cleans off some dirt on her paws and jumps to the door with Levy and Lucy doing the same

Levy slides open the door and a bell sound was heard when the door was opened

They went in and Lucy closes the door

Kiara, Levy and Lucy walked into the house as Lucy saw various beautiful ornaments ranging from a glass vase to a little bonzai tree

They then heard running coming from the other side of the house and saw Haruka and Haruo coming out of a room as both children were wearing yukata

"Levy-neechan! Lucy-neechan!" the two children screamed and runs to them

"hi you two" Levy greeted them as they hugged their legs

"is Lucy-neechan going to teach us today too?" Haruo asked Levy who nodded with a smile

"come on" Levy said as she holds onto Haruo's hand while Haruka was holding onto Lucy's hand and pulling her with her

"you teach them?' Lucy asked Levy who nodded

They then walked into a room where there was two seats and a chalkboard on a wall with other various books on a bookshelf by the other side of the wall

"let's start with this" Levy said as she holds up two books that had a title that said "Learn the way of Magic" on it as she sets them down on the tables where Haruka and Haruo were sitting at

Levy grabs two pair of glasses and puts them on to Haruka's and Haruo's face as they glowed

She then grabbed a piece of chalk on the board and started tutoring the both of them

Lucy also sometimes helps Levy as she tutors the twins and was amazed at how fast they quickly understood the lessons

She then started looking around the room and saw many pictures on the wall

Lucy walks to them and saw many pictures of Natsu and his kids with members of the guild doing many things ranging from a picture of Haruka and Haruo pulling on Makarov's beard and moustache when they were only 1 year old as they were smiling happily, a picture of them being carried up on Elfman's shoulders as the latter grinned while carrying them, a picture of Haruka and Haruo playing cards with Cana who was teaching them, a picture of Natsu and Haruo and Haruka as they were in a snowy place and they were grinning in the picture and many more

Lucy smiled as she looks at the pictures

She then saw an old looking picture of Natsu with a woman as the picture looks to have gotten burn and you can't see the woman's face but you can know that it was a woman as she was being embraced by Natsu who smiled happily

Lucy looks at the picture closer before hearing the door to the room getting opened

She turns around and saw Natsu standing by the door and was looking at them

Levy looks at the clock and saw that it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon

"okay then, we'll continue the lesson tomorrow" Levy said while closing the book she was holding

Haruo and Haruka then stood up from their seat and went to Natsu as they hug his legs

He caressed their heads and takes off their glasses and gave them back to Levy

Natsu then saw Lucy was with them as she was by the pictures on the wall

"had fun?" Natsu asked while letting Haruo and Haruka climbed to his waist as he grabbed them and carried them up

Lucy nodded while smiling

She then walks towards them with Levy as they passed by him and Natsu who let his kids down, closes the door, not before taking a quick look at the old picture he has on the wall

They then got out of his house and were walking back to the guild

* * *

Natsu was carrying up the books Levy brought with her as Haruka and Haruo were chasing each other while laughing as Lucy and Levy smiled to the little children

He then passes by a store that was selling a beautiful white pinkish dress that had pink petals on it

"Sakura…." Natsu muttered as he then walks away and followed the others to the guild

* * *

Natsu and the others walked into the guild and saw everyone petrified as they were all hiding behind their turn up tables

"what's wrong?" Lucy asked while looking confused before yelping as she ducks her head from a flying chair

She then saw someone fighting with each other as tables, chairs and sometimes people went flying from the giant dust cloud

Natsu sighed as he gives the books to Levy and walks towards the fight

"Demon whore!" "Glutton red head!"

Mira shouted as she was in a power struggle with an Armored red hair woman as sparks were flying between them

They then punched their fists against each other as the floor cracks from their attack

"and just when I was starting to enjoy the peaceful time" Natsu said with a bored face as he watched the fight

"can you please stop them, Natsu!?" Macao exclaimed while hiding under a table with Wakaba

Mira and the red hair woman jumped away from each other as a red and purple aura enveloped them as they glared at each other

They then dashed towards each other before suddenly Natsu appeared between them and he karate chopped their heads as they yelped in pain from it

"ow! What was that for?!" they both yelled before realizing that it was Natsu who was standing in front of them

"Natsu!?" they both exclaimed in surprise

Natsu sighed as he facepalm and looks at both of them

"this is getting way too old" Natsu muttered "why do you two always fight each other" Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed in annoyance

"she started it!" Mira and the red head woman shouted while pointing at each other

Natsu karate chopped their heads again and they yelped in pain as their heads were smoking from Natsu's karate chop

"and it thought you were the mature one here, Erza?" Natsu turns to look at the red hair woman

"Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise "as in the Erza!? the S class mage from Fairy Tail, the Titania Erza!?"

"yeah" Levy said with a sweat drop behind her head as both of the women were shouting at each other before Natsu flicks their foreheads hard and they were yelling at Natsu who threatened them by holding up his hands in a flicking like gesture

They instantly shut up and kneels down as Natsu looks at them while putting his hands on his waist

"Erza-neechan!" Haruo and Haruka greeted the female knight as they jumped to her before getting their heads banged on her chest plate

"OUCH!" Haruo and Haruka exclaimed in pain as their heads has a swollen red bulged on them

"that's why I told you every time, never to jump hug someone especially Erza if they're wearing armor" Natsu kneels down and rubs their heads to soothe their pain. He then sighs and looks at Erza

"you're back early" Natsu said while letting his kids hug Erza who made her chest plate disappear and hugs the two rascals

Erza nodded while letting Haruka play with her hair

"I got back two hours ago" Erza said as Haruka started to tie her scarlet hair in a twist like motion

"now I see who caused some of the damage" Natsu noted seeing the many broken chairs and tables everywhere

She then stands up as Haruka and Haruo hugs her legs

"Natsu, Gray" Erza said as Gray magically appears beside Natsu

"I need some help" Erza said and everyone (except Mira) gasped in shock

"Erza needs help?!" Cana exclaimed in shock

"is this a dream?!" Macao exclaimed

"I must be hearing things" Wakaba said while scratching his ears

Erza gives everyone a quick glare as they all instantly shuts up

"that's rare" Natsu said with a surprised face as Haruka and Haruo were looking up at Erza in confusion

"so, can you?" Erza asked him and Gray who both nodded in reply

"I'll go pack up" Gray said as he turns around and walks towards the front entrance of the guild

"Meet up at the train station in one hour!" Erza shouted as Gray waved in reply

Erza then looks at Natsu as she saw Haruka and Haruo grabbing his pants and pouted at him while puffing their cheeks

"you don't need to go, you know" Erza said as she saw how Haruka and Haruo looks like they were about to cry

Natsu shook his head as he kneels down and looks at his kids

"I know I just got back home you two" Natsu said softly while caressing their faces "but I need to go"

Natsu softly patted their heads while smiling to them

They puffed their cheeks more as their face was getting redder with bits of tears forming near their eyes

"Remember what I taught you?" Natsu stands up and grins to them ""when a friend needs help, we have to help", Right?"

Haruka and Haruo nodded while wiping away their tears

"now that's my kids" Natsu rustle their hairs a bit and smiled to them

"Kiara" Natsu called out as the little fox jumps up to his shoulder

"you know what to do" he said as the little fox nodded with a squeal and jumps off his shoulder and onto Haruka's head

"take care of them for me" Natsu asked Mira who nodded in reply "and don't worry. I'll bring back some souvenirs for you two"

Natsu turns around and leaves the guild

Haruka and Haruo looks at their father's leaving figure as Kiara squealed at them

"have a safe trip" Haruka and Haruo waved their hands in goodbye with Kiara waving her paw

Natsu raised his hand up as he heard them

* * *

one hour then passed as Natsu and Gray were at the station with Lucy.

The three were waiting on Erza who was a bit late

"so, why are you here?" Gray asked to Lucy who was hugging Plue, one of her new celestial spirits

"Lisanna said that I would need to have some experience in a job, so she encourages me to come with" Lucy replied

Natsu was sitting by a bench as he was reading a little book while folding his legs

"hey, Gray I want to ask" Lucy said as Gray turns to looks at her

"why did Mira-san and Erza-san fight?" Lucy asked

"Well,…" Gray said as an imaginary bubble appeared above their heads as a cartoon of Erza and Mira fighting like a pair of demons

"those two have been rivals ever since we were little and also" Gray explained before feeling a shiver running down his spine "they're scary"

Gray's face went a little blue as three lines went down his eyes

Lucy awkwardly laughs as she sweat drops

Natsu suddenly closes his book as he quickly stands up

"She's here" Natsu said as he looks behind Gray and Lucy who also looks behind them as they saw Erza coming

"Erza-sa- Wah!" Lucy called out before her eyes pop out of her eyes when she saw the luggage/s Erza was pulling

"I'm sorry I'm late" Erza said as Gray and Natsu nodded in understanding as they were already used to this

"come on" Natsu said as the train conductor whistles and the train engine roared as smoke comes out of it

* * *

Lucy and Gray were sitting on one side while Erza and Natsu were sitting at the other

"I believe we haven't introduced myself to you" Erza said to Lucy who was looking at her

"my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet" she introduces herself while reaching her hand to Lucy for a handshake

"My name is Lucy!" Lucy introduces herself to Erza with a smile as she shakes her hand

"I heard that it was Natsu who recommended you to join our guild" Erza said with a smile and saw that Natsu was smiling a bit as he reads his book

Lucy nodded "I'm really glad to get to join Fairy Tail, Erza-san!" Lucy said to her

"Just Erza is fine" Erza said to her

"what type of magic you use, Erza?" Lucy asked

"Requip type magic" Erza replied as a dagger appeared in her hand before disappearing

"what about you, Gray?" Lucy asked as Gray puts his hands in a gesture and cold air comes out of it and on Gray's hands appeared an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's symbol

"wow!" Lucy said as Gray showed the sculpture to her

"it's Maker Magic" Gray explained to her "I can mold my ice into anything I think of"

"then what about Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink hair who has been quietly reading his book

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsu answered her while not looking at her

"he also uses Sword Techniques as well" Erza added in to the explanation

"so that's why Gray always challenges you, seeing that you use ice and Natsu uses fire" Lucy said while looking at Gray then to Natsu

"not really" Gray said to her

"Erza" Natsu called out as he closes his book "fill in the details of your need of assistance"

Erza nodded "I need all of your help in capturing a dark Guild called Eisenwald" Erza explained

She then tells her part of her journey to them as they connected the pieces of the dots

"I-i-i-I think I want to go home now" Lucy stuttered out in fear as she was sweating waterfalls

"your juices are leaking" Gray said

"it's sweat" Lucy retorted

"I'm such a fool!" Erza gritted her teeth as she slammed her fist on the seat. "If only I had realized Erigor's name, I could have punished them on the spot and made them confess!"

"S-scary." Lucy said as she cringed.

"Anyways, I don't think I can take on an entire guild by myself, so that's why I asked you to come with me." Erza said

"Heh, sounds interesting!" Gray said as he smirked.

"very well" Natsu said as he bookmarks his book

"why did I listen to Lisanna?" Lucy said crying

* * *

Lisanna was cleaning the bar with Mira while Haruka and Haruo were playing cards with Cana as Kiara was sitting on Haruka's head

"ACHOOOO!" Lisanna sneezes as she closes her mouth with her hands

"bless you" Loke said as he was passing by

"thanks" Lisanna said

"did you get a cold?" Mira asked with worried tone

"no" Lisanna said as she uses at tissue to clean her nose "I feel like someone is talking about me"

"that's just superstition" Cana said as she places a card on top of a pile of cards

"maybe" Lisanna said

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu and the gang were in their train as it was heading towards Onibus Station

"so, the plan is to find Erigor, Erza?" Gray asked while eating a sandwich

Erza nodded as she slices her strawberry cheese cake and ate it

"it is possible that they are planning something with Lullaby" Erza said to them before hearing the conductor speaking

_**We will shortly be arriving at Onibas Station in a few moments, please remember to keep all personal items with you at all times**_

Natsu closes his eyes as he lets himself rest a bit before he heard someone conversation about something

"now I only need to do meet up with Erigor-san at Clover station" The voice said as Natsu place his hand on the hilt of his sword

* * *

The gang were now walking away from the train station, as they got out and unloaded their things. The train then started to leave.

They were discussing they're next course of action, as some guards had come up to them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen this man?" He held up a picture of a man with the name Kageyama. Erza grabbed the paper as she realized the man who was in it.

"We are looking for this man, we are wizards from Fairy Tail." Erza said as they showed they're guild marks.

"Ah, wizards, you might be able to help us. We have reason to believe this man is currently on the train to Oshibana."

"CURSES!" Erza shouted as she gritted her teeth. She then ran back towards the train station, with Gray and Lucy behind her.

"wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed as she realized something

"What is it?!" Gray said to her

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as Gray and Erza realized the same thing

They then heard the train engine roared as it was leaving the area

"you don't think…" Lucy assumed to them

"after the train!" Erza exclaimed to them as she runs forward

* * *

Seats were destroyed and so were the walls in the train as they all look like they got slashed with something very sharp

a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair was on the floor with a terrified face as his clothes were in shreds, his name is Kageyama and he was a member of the dark Guild, Eisenwald

in front of him stood Natsu whose face was shadowed and two glowing red eyes were staring at the man

"I ask you again" Natsu said as the edge of his katana reached towards the man's chin as Kageyama looks like he wants to piss himself "where is Erigor?"

"t-t-t-t-they're at Oshibana Station! I-I was supposed to meet up with Erigor-san to give him Lullaby!"Kageyama then takes out a flute that had a skeleton on its head as it looks demonic

"good" Natsu said as he reached a hand to it

"give it to me and I'll let you go" Natsu threatens him as he did a "give me" gesture with his hand

Kageyama nodded and was about to give the flute to Natsu before suddenly the train stopped

"what!?" Natsu exclaimed in surprise as Kageyama took the chance and escaped

"Wait!" Natsu shouted before the train started moving again

"See you, sucker!" Kageyama shouted as he pulled up the pin that connected the train carts

"Tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance before hearing an engine roar coming from outside

He walks to a window and saw Erza with the others coming to train as Erza was driving a magical transport car

Natsu sighs as he walks out of the train and jumps off of it

He then walks to the magic transport car as it stops and Erza and the others step off of it

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as they run to him

"the guy who has Lullaby got away" Natsu said with a frown

"what!?" Erza exclaimed

"our target, Erigor is at Oshibana station, we need to go and catch up on them" Natsu said as Erza and the others nodded and boarded the magic transport car

The engine started and they were off to Clover station

* * *

"Kageyama, you fool!" Erigor yelled as he kicked Kageyama down. "You allowed those Fairy flies to see the flute!?"

"It-it couldn't be helped, Erigor-san. A monster was in the train" Kageyama tried to explained but Erigor struck his scythe down towards Kageyama.

"how pathetic!" Erigor shouted at Kageyama as he then sighs "for now, you and the others go and deal with some army fools who have been sent in from earlier."

"Yes!"

* * *

Many people gathered in front of the Oshibana station as they were wondering, what was happening.

"I heard some bad people took over the station." "What's the army going to do?"

Erza then came to a stop in front of the station, as everyone got off.

Erza then ran up to one of the officials.

"What's the situation inside the station?!"

"Huh? Who are-" The poor man didn't get to finish, as she knocked the poor man out with a headbutt, she then moved on to the next man and then asks him, Unfortunately, he didn't respond fast enough either, as she then headbutted him, and moved on to the next one instead

"Wh..what is she doing?" Lucy said dumbstruck.

"Now, do you see how she is?" Gray said.

"clothes" Natsu said at Gray.

"C'mon, they sent a small army unit inside, but they're up against mages! They may be in trouble!" Everyone nodded and then they followed Erza.

* * *

Rune soldiers were lying on the ground, defeated as Natsu and the others walks pass them

"this is cruel" Lucy gasped while holding her mouth

"they never stood a chance" Gray said as he gritted his teeth

Natsu squinted his eyes as he saw a picture of a rune soldier with a woman and a little boy as they were smiling in the picture

He kneels down and picks it up, Natsu then places it to the rune soldier's chest who owns the picture

"we will avenge you" Natsu said in a prayer before standing up

"they've got to be stopped" Natsu clenches his fist as Erza nodded to him

"let's go" Erza said as she runs towards the inner station

* * *

Natsu and the others came to a stop as they saw Erigor floating above his men.

"He can fly?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's wind magic." Gray said to her.

"what's up, flies!" Erigor said as he smirked and came down.

"Erigor! What's your aim with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He said as he cackled.

"I'll give you a hint, what does every station have?" Erigor floated up and landed on speaker.

"You couldn't mean-?!" Gray said shocked.

"There are lots of listeners outside. if I turn the volume all the way up, maybe they can hear our music!"

"You would use Lullaby to kill hundreds of innocent people?!" Erza shouted.

"People who remain oblivious to the cruel world, don't deserve to live!" Kageyama exclaimed

"Your insane! These people haven't done anything, your just mad just because you ignored the rules and got kicked out of the official guild league"! Lucy protested.

"We don't care about rules! all we care about is power! And with that power we'll shape this world's future!" Erigor smirked.

"Sorry flies, but you won't be alive to see the ages of darkness!" Kageyama's shadow then shot towards Lucy in the form of large fists as they closed in on her, as she cringed. But, before it hit her.

**SLASH!**

A slashing sound was heard as all of Kageyama's shadow knuckles were gone

"wha?! It's him!" Kageyama exclaimed as Natsu walks forward with his eyes foreshadowed "it's the monster, Erigor-san!"

Lucy looks in worry for the salmon hair swordsman as he was pulling up his katana

"heh! This is the so-called monster!?" Erigor scoffed as he smirks "it's just some snot nosed brat with a sword! What can he do!?"

Erigor laughs as the others followed except Kageyama who was shaking in fear

Natsu wave his katana up then down before sheathing it

"huh?" Erigor said before his eyes widen in surprise as all of his men were on the ground and their clothes were in shreds

"what!? What did just!?" Erigor exclaimed in shock as he didn't know what happened

He then looks at Natsu who was holding his sheathed katana in his left hand

"w-w-wait a minute!" a fat man who was hiding behind a wall said in fear as he somehow recognizes Natsu

"salmon hair, a katana and a dragon headed symbol on his back. He's..!?" The fat man exclaimed in shock

"the Red Slayer!?" Erigor said in shock and in fear

"is that all?" Natsu said looking bored

Erigor stood in fear before he swipes his scythe to the side and blows up a hole on a wall as he escaped through it

"wait!" Erza shouted as she runs towards the hole before getting shocked as the whole station was in a huge tornado

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as he and the others got out of the station and saw the tornado that they were in

"a hurricane!?" Lucy exclaimed as she holds up her hand to block the wind as it was blowing hard

"try getting out of there!" Erigor's voice spoke outside of the tornado as he flies away

Gray tried to tackle the tornado but was repelled back

"Guah!"

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she kneels down to help him up

"damnit!" Gray curses as he stands up

"move" Natsu said as he drew his katana out before slowly sheathing it

The tornado instantly disappeared as only a breeze flew by

"get on the magic vehicle" Natsu said before he started walking to the direction of where Erigor fleed "I'm going after him"

"got it" Erza replied before going elsewhere to fetch the magic vehicle

"we need to bring him as well" Gray said looking to Kageyama who was unconscious "can't leave him here to die"

* * *

Erigor was flying as fast as he can while carrying Lullaby in order to reach the Guild Master's meeting hall in order to kill Makarov and the rest of the guild masters there

"damnit! Why did the Red Slayer had to appear there!?" Erigor growled in annoyance as he was increasing his speed

Suddenly a magic slash came flying at Erigor who dodged it

"what the?!" Erigor exclaimed in shock

Natsu suddenly appeared behind him as he delivers a drop kick to Erigor's back side "Guah!"

**CRASH!**

Erigor crashed down towards a train's railway as he got up while coughing

"-cough- -cough- damnit!" Erigor curses as he got up before feeling immense pain on his back

Natsu then appeared as he landed a few feet in front of Erigor

"how did you get out of my Wind Wall!?" Erigor exclaimed to him

Natsu didn't answered as he pulled out his katana from its sheath and swings it around for a moment in his hand before pointing it at Erigor

"it won't matter if I answer you, because you're not going anywhere" Natsu said to him

Erigor quickly got up and holds his scythe in a battle pose

Sweat of fear runs down his face as a red immense aura was behind Natsu and came out a red dragon in a form of an aura as it was roaring at Erigor

_"t-t-t-this guy is a real monster!"_Erigor screamed in his mind before Natsu dashes towards him

**SL****ASH!**

* * *

They were on their way to catch up with Natsu who went on ahead

Erza was driving the car with Gray and the others in the passenger's seat

"why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked Lucy and Gray

"there's no helping it! There's nobody in the town anymore?" Lucy replied to him "we're taking you to a doctor at Clover, at least be grateful!"

"No" Kageyama retorted to him

"I meant why did you save me?" Kageyama said with one open eye to them "I'm your enemy!"

Lucy looks at him with no comeback

"give it a rest, will you?" Gray said to him while looking out the window "everything is not dealt with taking a life or anything, and we don't leave someone injured behind, think of the future. All of you"

Kageyama's face was surprised by Gray's words before looking down

"Will Natsu be alright on his own?" Lucy asked with a worried voice as she looks outside the window

"you don't need to worry about anything, Lucy" Gray said casually as he looks outside again "that guy ain't no pushover, he didn't get the nickname "Red Slayer" for nothing, you know?"

"how did he get that nickname?" Lucy asked him

"he got that name because all the opponent that faced him -gulp-" Gray said with a little fear in his voice

**(imagine scene: Natsu was standing on top of a pile of beaten up mages as his katana was dripping in red liquid)**

"will only see red after he is finished with them. That's how he got the nickname "Red Slayer", he slays people till their blood is the only thing they see before darkness" Gray explained as Lucy shakes in fear a bit

_"S-s-scary!"_

The car then suddenly stops as Erza pulled the brakes

"we're here!?" Lucy exclaimed

"come out guys!" Erza shouted out to them as Gray and Lucy gets out of the car leaving Kageyama the only one there

They got outside and saw that everything was destroyed and in the middle standing there in all of the destruction was Natsu

"no way!?" Lucy said in amazement as she saw Erigor on the ground with injuries beyond words

Natsu saw them and walks towards them while sheathing his katana

"h-h-how strong is he?!" Lucy said in shock

"he isn't S-class like Erza for nothing, you know?" Gray said to her

"well done, Natsu" Erza said before falling a bit as Lucy catches her before she did

"are you alright, Erza?!" Lucy said in worry

"I'm alright. Just used to much magic on the magic transport vehicle" Erza said to her

"man, you really did a number on the place" Gray said as he looks around and saw fire along the railway and giant, long slash marks all over the place as it looks like some crazy swordsman was slashing his weapon all over the place

"are we done?" Natsu asked them as Erza nodded to him

"yes, all we need to do now is to get Kageyama to the hospital and take Lullaby to th- what!?" Erza replied to him before she stopped as their ride was taken away by Kageyama who took Lullaby with his Shadow hands

"Kage?!" Gray exclaimed out in surprised

"Lullaby is mine now! You let your guards down you flies!" Kageyama shouted with a grin as he escaped with the transport vehicle

"what the?!" Lucy shouted "even after we helped him!?"

"AFTER HIM!" Erza shouted before Natsu stops her with a hand to the side

"we won't reach him on foot" Natsu said before he puts his fingers to his mouth and whistles

After Natsu whistles, they all heard wing flaps coming towards them

Lucy looks up and her eyes widen in shock as she saw above them was a red coloured wyvern that had a medium sized saddle attached to its back

"a-a-a wyvern!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"it's Ash!" Erza said with a smile

The wyvern roared as it landed on the railway beside Natsu

"Ash!?" Lucy exclaimed to her

"Natsu's pal wyvern, I forgot all about him" Gray said to her

Ash leans down his head to Natsu who caresses his snout as Ash lets out a low grumble to him

"had fun in mating season, Ash?" Natsu asked and Ash replied him with a little growl to him

"good" Natsu said as he patted the wyvern's head

"they can communicate?" Lucy said with a sweat dropped

"get on" Natsu said as he jumps on the saddle on Ash's back

They nodded and gets on the saddle

"come on" Natsu said as he patted Ash's back as the wyvern flaps his wings and flew up

Ash then soars to the sky and heads towards Clover town

* * *

Kageyama was leaning against a tree as he looks at the Guild Masters meeting hall

_"finally…finally, the time has come!"_ Kageyama said in his mind as he smirks at the building

He suddenly was surprised when he heard kissing sound and a laugh coming from behind him

Kageyama turns around and saw Makarov sitting on a tree stump while holding a Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine

"these girls are a real eye-catchers! Young mages these days really levelled up their skills and looks!"

Makarov said with a perverted look as he smiled at the magazine

"photo spreads are really awesome…." Makarov had a heart popped out as he perverted smile to the magazine

He then recomposes himself while shaking his head

"I don't have such time for such things!" Makarov said while rolling up the magazine in his hands

"I must go back to the hall an- ?!" Makarov turns around and saw Kageyma who had a sweat drop to the old man

"no wait! It's a misunderstanding! I've just been using this for studies! I didn't look pervy at the magazine, Okay?!" Makarov babble out while looking guilty as he waves his hands to Kageyama

_"you don't need to justify.."_ Kageyama said in his mind as he sighs

Makarov then saw the bandages on Kageyama

"what the? You're hurt. What are you doing out here?" Makarov said to him

"ehm. Well.." Kageyama said to him before realizing something _"isn't this guy Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov?!"_

Makarov then sighs as he turns around to leave

"uhm?" Kageyama called out to Makarov who looks back at him

"would you like to listen to me play? In the hospital we aren't allowed to bring instruments there. So,.." Kageyama said as he holds up Lullaby

Makarov then looks at him in a sceptical way

"i-i-I just want someone to hear me play, that's all!"

"that's one strange looking flute, you go there" Makarov said as he eyed the flute

"it may look strange but it has a wonderful sound to it!" Kageyama retorted to him

"hmmmm? I'm in a hurry so.." Makarov said while looking at Kageyama "one song should be fine"

"yes!" Kageyama said before he had an evil look on him as he grins _"I won"_

* * *

Natsu and the others have reached Clover town as they got off of Ash's back and were running towards the Meeting hall by the forest before they spotted Makarov with Kageyama who was there with him

"There he is!" Gray exclaimed

"Master!" Lucy and Erza exclaimed before a figure appeared out of nowhere

"Sssshhhhh" A fat man wearing make-up who looks like an old woman appeared as he shushed Erza and the others.

Lucy and Gray screams in surprised at the sudden appearance.

"The best part is coming, so be quiet" the fat man was the Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob.

"By the way, you guys look so cute! so my type!" Bob said while having hearts flying around near him at Gray who backed away with blue lines going down his eyes.

Natsu was leaning on a tree while having little blue lines going down his eyes as he felt a little disgusted to Bob's appearance

"Master Bob!" Erza exclaimed in surprised

"Ah! Erza-chan! My! How've you grown!" Bob said with a smile

"and is that Natsu-kun as well?" Bob said when he spotted Natsu by the tree

"are you and your kids doing well?" Bob asked with a smile as Natsu nodded to him

"This guy is the master of that famous Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said while backing away from the woman looking like man.

"just watch as Makarov gives the kid a lecture" a man with sunglasses while wearing a wizard's hat appeared while leaning on a tree.

"That's Quatro Cerberus.." Lucy said in surprised while pointing at the man.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza exclaimed in surprised as well.

They then saw Kageyama was on his knees as he surrendered to Makarov who was looking at him.

"Master!" everyone run towards him as Erza hugged the old man's head to her chest plate and we can hear a bang to the impact.

"It's Hard!" Makarov had a red bulge on his head.

"why are you all here!?" Makarov exclaimed to them

Everyone then laughed happily while Lucy was cheering up Kageyama.

Suddenly Lullaby glowed a purplish colour as a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"**I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, SMALL FRIES!"** Lullaby flied up as it transformed into a huge wooden monster.

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"it transformed?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"that's Lullaby, a Living Magic created by the Black Wizard, Zeref." Gold Mine said as he looks at the giant wooden monster.

"Zeref? You mean that Zeref?!" Gray said

"all that matters that we need to take it down" Natsu said as he looks bored at the monster

"Let's go!" Erza exclaimed as she dashed with Natsu and Gray towards Lullaby.

They then battled Lullaby as the spectators were in amazed at their fight

"**Ex-quip!" **Erza armor glowed as she was in her Tenrin no Yoroi

"**Tenrin Sākuru: Sōdo!" **She shouted as a circle of sword flies out and slashes Lullaby

Gray who was on the ground, did a hand gesture with his hands as cold air seeps out of his hands

"**Aisu Meiku: Ransu!"**A volley of ice lances came flying as they hit Lullaby's leg

"**annoying flies!" **Lullaby then swings its hands down, to try to flatten Gray who jumps away to dodge

Erza and Gay continued their attacks as Lullaby got more pissed

"**I HAD ENOUGH!**" A giant purple magic circle appeared above Lullaby as it shrinks down and an ear deafening sound was heard.

"What is this!?" Lucy exclaimed while holding her ears as the sound was making her ears go numb.

"It's Lullaby!" Gray exclaimed as he holds his ears

The nearby green life started to wither as their life were being sucked away from Lullaby's sound.

Lullaby made a praying motion with its hands as the sound was getting unbearable.

Everyone then braced for the incoming death but heard a whistling like or something that sounds like some amateur playing an instrument that was coming from Lullaby.

"Ehhhhhh?" Everyone exclaimed in confusion and surprise as to what happened to the so-called death bringing sound.

"**what is this noise!? What happened to my beautiful melody!?" **Lullaby exclaimed in shock.

"I get it now! It's because of all of those attacks as it made more holes and then.." Kageyama exclaimed as he figured out what happened.

"It couldn't play right because of them" Lucy finished Kageyama's sentence.

"after all of that, this is the result?" Lucy sweat dropped with the others with a low dramatic reaction.

A tick mark popped out of Lullaby as it was pissed from Lucy's comment.

"**DON'T MOCK ME!"** Lullaby shouted as he was about to send a kick at Lucy and the others

Before Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Lullaby with his katana readied

Natsu slashed his katana and made a dent on Lullaby's chest and he then jumps on to Lullaby and kicks its chin hard, making it fall

"amazing!" Lucy said as she watched the battle on the sidelines

"Gray, let him have it!" Erza shouted.

"Got it!" Gray said as he was on the ground while having an ice bazooka in his hands as he fires the ice blast at a giant wooden monster, Lullaby.

**"I'll crush all of you!"** Lullaby bellowed as it got up, and tried to crush Natsu and the others.

"**Aisu Gaizā!" **Gray shouted out as a geyser of ice came flying out of the ground and pierced Lullaby's hands

**"Re-quip! Black Wing armor!" **Erza was wearing a revealing Armor that had large bat wings, and black Armor with silver lines. She also had a large sword, as she jetted by Lullaby slashing it.

"**RAAAAHHHHHH" **Lullaby shouted as it hammers down its fists on the ground, creating a tremor

"Tch! This thing is just attacking like crazy!" Gray said as he readied another attack.

The spectators, were watching Natsu, Gray and Erza fighting, while talking amongst themselves.

"You got some good mages in your guild Makarov." Goldmine said as he smiled.

"Ohh, Gray boy is doing so well, I think he's my type!" Bob said as a heart floated above him.

"Mm, aren't they?" Makarov said as he watched his children's battle with a proud grin.

Lucy and Kageyema were watching the battle as they were amazed.

Kageyama didn't know that Lullaby could change into a giant monster thing, as he only sits there and watches as Fairy Tail mages fights the monsters.

At some point Lullaby got pissed as it couldn't catch Erza and Gray.

"**GAAAAHHH! Stop flying around you damn flies!" **Lullaby then started throwing boulders at Erza and Gray who dodged them.

But one boulder was headed straight for Lucy, and Kageyama.

"Shit, we need to move!" Kageyama said, but he couldn't move as he was still injured. Lucy then ran up to Kageyama and tried to drag him away.

"why are you helping me?! I'm supposed to be an enemy, right?!" He exclaimed in confusion at her actions.

"it doesn't matter right now!" Lucy shouted at him as she started to drag him away.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she dashed towards them.

"Look out!" Gray shouted.

Lucy then covered Kageyama as they waited for the impact.

Before the boulder could crushed them, it was suddenly cut into a million pieces by Natsu who appeared in front of Lucy and the others as he slowly sheathed his katana

the little pebbles then rain down on Lucy, and Kageyama.

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw Natsu standing in front of her.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in happiness.

"You two okay?" Natsu said to them as he looks at Lullaby who was busy dealing with Erza and Gray

Lucy nodded with a smile before seeing Natsu rolling his right shoulder around

"good" Natsu said as he pulls out his necklace and gives it to Lucy

"hold this for me" he said as Lucy holds the necklace and saw Natsu jumping up to the battle

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, as she saw him appearing in the sky

"I'll finish it" Natsu said to them as he ignites his feet on fire and use it to float up

Erza nodded as she flew down and grabbed Gray who was surprised from the grab

Lullaby then looks at Natsu who held out his katana to the side as it started to glow

Erza landed near Lucy and the others as she re-quips her Heart Kreuz Armor

"why aren't you guys helping Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed to them

"just watch" Gray said to her as he watches the battle

Lucy looks confused but did what he told her

* * *

Natsu's katana glowed as flames circled around it

"**DISAPPEAR, YOU FLY!"** Lullaby shouted as it was about to punch Natsu but stopped when a giant flaming hand appeared and grabs Lullaby's fist

"**WHAT THE!?" **Lullaby exclaimed in shock before another giant flaming hand appeared and punches Lullaby as it fell down

The flaming hands disappeared as Natsu scoffed

"**DAMN YOU!" **Lullaby got up and was about to attack Natsu before Sakura petals starts raining down everywhere surprising it

"Sakura petals?!" Lucy said as it rains down everywhere

"here it comes!" Gray said as he got behind a tree with the rest

"w-w-wait for us!" Lucy exclaimed as she drags Kageyama

Some of the Sakura petals started circling around Natsu as they then circled around his katana

Natsu raised his katana up and the moon suddenly turned red

Natsu's face was foreshadowed but two glowing red eyes appeared as it glares at Lullaby

"**Ougi:" **Natsu muttered out as his eyes flared like red mist

"**M-M-MONSTER!"** Lullaby screamed as Natsu suddenly disappeared

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

Thousands of slash marks appeared on Lullaby's body as its body glowed

"**I-I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!"**Lullaby exploded as a huge explosion was created to where it was standing

Natsu appeared on the ground as he was slowly sheathing his katana and everything went back to normal

"**Sakura no Mai" **Natsu muttered out as his katana clicked on the sheath

Lullaby was reduced to its former form as it cracks and it was in a crater where Natsu was standing a few feet away from it

Natsu then sighs as he attached his katana to his waist

He then turns around and saw Erza and the others running to him

He smiles a bit before realizing that they weren't running to him but was running away from an angry mob

"Natsu! call Ash! Hurry!" Erza shouted while carrying Makarov who looks pale as a towel

Natsu sighs again and puts his fingers to his mouth and whistles for his pal wyvern who came flying to him when called

"what a day" Natsu said as he jumps onto the saddle

Erza and the others got on board and Ash started flapping his wings and flied them out of there, leaving the angry mob shouting at them

* * *

Natsu and the others were riding on Ash's back as the wyvern was taking them home

"why? Why?" Makarov cried out in tears as his tears falls down his face

Lucy sweats drop to Master's despair for the incoming property damage bills which are about to come tomorrow to the guild

"looks like a job done" Gray said as he relaxed on the saddle's side

Erza nodded as she rested herself as well

"oh yeah" Lucy said as she takes out Natsu's necklace

"Here you go, Natsu" Lucy said as she gives the necklace back

"Thanks" Natsu said as he takes back the necklace and puts it back on

Lucy smiled before she was surprised at Natsu's down face

"W-W-What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked as the salmon hair had a gloomy aura on him

"I forgot to get those two souvenirs," Natsu said in a downed voice

Lucy sweats drop to the father of two as Natsu leans his head down in despair

"souvenirs?" Makarov said as he pulls out two little Pegasus dolls

"where did you get those, Gramps?" Gray asked

"they're from Bob" Makarov replied "he gave them to me as merchandise from his guild"

Natsu looks at them as Makarov gave them to him

"you can give them to Haruka and Haruo, Natsu" he said to him with a grin

"thanks" Natsu said to him as he looks at the dolls in his hands

"now, they won't go crying on me for forgetting to get them a souvenir" Natsu sighs in relief as Ash lets out a low grumble to him

"what?" Natsu said before hearing another wyvern coming

"eeeh!?" Lucy exclaimed as a white wyvern was flying beside Ash

"heh? Is that your mate, Ash?" Gray asked while patting the Wyvern's back

Ash growls a bit at Gray as the other wyvern had two eggs on its hind legs

"and you are going to be a father of two, aren't you?" Erza asked as she looks at the eggs

Ash growls again while he rubs his head to the other wyvern's head

"what's her name?" Natsu asked with a smile as Ash grumbles in reply

"Flake, huh?" Natsu said as he looks at the female wyvern with a smile

"how can they communicate anyway?" Lucy asked Gray with a sweat drop

"you'll worry about the details later" Gray replied to her

Ash then roars a bit and growls to Natsu who nodded

"be my guest" Natsu said to his pal wyvern

"what did he say Natsu?' Makarov asked him

"he asked me if his family can stay at the Sakura caverns" Natsu said to him

"well isn't that good? Now Kiara won't be the only one protecting the place" Lucy asked with a smile

Natsu nodded as he then pats Ash's head

"come on, Let's get back home" Natsu said as Ash roars and then flies in the night sky with his mate beside him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone was at the guild and were having their usual routine of chatting, drinking and laughing

Lucy and the others were at one table and were in the middle of playing a game of poker with Haruka and Haruo

"I win!" Lucy said as she gathered the cards again with a grin of victory

"Lucy-neechan, you're amazing!" Haruka said while holding some cards with her

Haruo nodded with sparkles of amazement in his eyes

"you're even better than me in a game of house" Cana said as she takes the deck of cards from Lucy and began shuffling it

"I always study something that I like" Lucy said with a smile

Cana then splits the card up and place five cards each to everyone

"man, this day has been peaceful" Gray said as he picks up his cards and looks at them

"indeed" Erza said as she swaps two cards from Lucy

"it's nice to spend the day like this" Lucy said as she grins in victory again

"this makes my tenth win!" Lucy said as she showed her full house to the others

"damn, you're good!" Gray said as he only had one pair in his hands

Erza nodded while showing her hands as she had no pair

"I don't think so, Lucy-neechan!" Haruo said as he showed his royal straight flush to her

"me too!" Haruka said with her straight flush

"you two are getting better every day!" Cana said as she pats their heads

Haruka and Haruo grins to her before Kiara jumps to their battle and landed on Haruka's head

"Kyuii!" Kiara squealed as she points to the front door

"what's wrong, Kiara?" Haruka asked as she and Haruo saw that Lucy and the others were dropping to the table as they fell asleep

"Lucy-neechan?" Haruka pokes Lucy's face and then shakes her to wake her up

"Gray-niichan?" Haruo then pulled on Gray's hear while sometimes patting his face

They then heard Kiara squeals again as Haruo and Haruka turns to look at the front door and saw someone in a cloak coming into the guild

"who's that?" Haruka said as the figure walks in to the guild and passes everyone that were asleep

"Mystogan" Makarov's voice spoke out as the cloak figure walks to the request board and takes a request paper

"I'll be going" Mystogan said as he showed the paper to Makarov

"it was wise of you not to use the sleeping spell on Haruka and Haruo" Makarov said with a sly smile as Mystogan turns around and walks away to the front door

But before he could disappear, he turns to look at Haruka and Haruo who were staring at him. he gives them a friendly wave and then disappears

Haruka and Haruo looks to Makarov who grins at them before everyone that were asleep started waking up

"what was that?" Lucy said as she holds her head as she felt dizzy

"was that Mystogan?" Elfman said while getting up from the floor

"that darn sandman" Macao said while looking a tad annoyed

"Mystogan?" Lucy asks

"one of the strongest in the guild" Cana replied to her as she grabbed a mug of beer and drank it

"he does this every time he comes back to the guild" Gray said to her

"isn't that suspicious!?" Lucy retorted

"and that's why no one ever seen his face, except for Master and Natsu" Erza said as she puts away the deck of cards

"False. I know what he looks like" Everyone then quickly looks up to the second floor. The voice had come from a large blond man, wearing fancy clothes, and had a pair of magic head phones on his head. He also had a scar on his eye, as he smirks.

"Laxus!?" Gray exclaimed

"Since when did you get here?" Another guild mate asked.

"I pop in from time to time." Laxus replied

"it's Laxus-niichan!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed happily as they smiled to him

"hey, Haruo, Haruka" Laxus greeted them back while reaching to his pocket and pulls out two coupon tickets

"I got two free ice cream coupons with your names on it" Laxus said while fanning them side to side before letting them fall as they landed to Haruka and Haruo who grabs them

"go with Lisanna and get some" Laxus said as the two children nodded and grabs Lisanna's hands as they ran outside the guild

"thank you, Laxus-niichan!" Haruka and Haruo thanked him as they smiled while leaving the guild

Laxus did a short wave with his hands and did a little smile before looking down at the others

"Who's that?" Lucy whispered to Cana.

"Laxus Dreyar, Master's Grandson" Cana replied as she narrowed his eyes up at the man.

"where were we? Oh yeah! regarding to that comment Erza, I HAVE seen Mystogan too." He said smugly.

"he's just shy, so stop nosing into his private business" Laxus then grins at them

He then saw Lucy who was sitting with the others

"you must be the new recruit" Laxus said as Lucy sweats a bit in nervous

"I don't care if Natsu invited you in, but this ain't no place for the likes of you" Laxus said with a smug tone while mocking her

"leave Lucy alone, Laxus! Or I'l-" Gray exclaimed before Laxus stopped him mid-sentence

"or what, Gray? You gonna fight me? How are you going to do that if you can't even beat Natsu or Erza?" Laxus asked him

"what does that supposed to mean!?" Erza said with a glare with a red angry aura behind her

"calm down, Erza" Cana said to her

"it means that I'm stronger than you!" Laxus said with a smug grin "yeah, I admit Natsu and Gildarts are stronger than me, but they got my respect for being the strongest. Unlike you flies!"

"We're back!" Haruka and Haruo with Lisanna came back to the guild while holding an ice cream on cones in each of their hands as the children licks their frozen treats

"oh, you're back" Laxus said with a grin to the two kids

"thank you again for the ice cream, Laxus-niichan!" Haruka and Haruo thanked him again with a smile as Laxus smiled back

"it was my pleasure, you two" Laxus replied as he stood up

"welp got to go on a job" Laxus said before disappearing in a flash of lightning

"what's wrong, everyone?" Haruka asked as she saw that everyone had a sour face on

Mira heard Haruka's voice as she quickly smiles to the little girl while patting her head

"nothing, Haruka." Mira said to her

"we all just had some grown-up talk with Laxus-niichan"

"oh" Haruka said as she then licks her ice cream

Makarov sighs as he then drinks his mug of beer

_"what am I going to do with that boy?"_ Makarov asked in his mind as he saw that everyone was a bit pissed at Laxus's comments

"that is enough, let's just put it aside" Makarov told them all before taking a drink of his beer

After a few minutes, everything was back to normal as if the talk with Laxus never happened

"can we go on a quest today?" Lucy asked as she wanted to get her mind off what Laxus said to her

"yeah" Gray said while freezing Haruo's melting ice cream

"very well" Erza said as she gets up from her seat

"let's prove how strong we are to Laxus" Erza said with a smile

"you don't mean!" Gray said with a grin as Erza nodded

"it's time for our first S-class team mission!" Erza said with a pumped-up fist

"eh!?" Lucy said to her in surprised

Erza then made her way to the second floor only to come back after a few minutes, the Armored Mage returned and slammed a paper on their table, "this shall be our first S-class team mission!" she said to them.

The paper had an S-Class stamp on it. The words "Help Us!" written on it, its reward was of 7 million jewels which shocked Lucy to the core.

"7 m-m-millions?!" she stammered in shock. Excitement pumped into her body as she thought about all things she could buy with her share of the money. But she was still a bit reluctant, "B-but I'm not an S-Class Mage!"

"Don't worry about that. If an S-Class Mage is with you, then it's fine. Besides, the second reward of this quest is a Celestial Spirit Key" Gray said as he points to the reward section of the request

Lucy's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down in excitement, "YES! Let's go!"

"we want to go too!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed in excitement while raising up their hands

"you two are not going" Cana scolded the twins while holding their heads

"eehhhhh?" Haruka and Haruo said to her

"but why not?" Haruka whined to her

"how come Lucy-neechan gets to go?" Haruo whined as well

"you two are still too young for this and Lucy is already a grown-up mage" Cana told them off as she was replied with Haruka and Haruo puffing their cheeks to Cana while looking angry

Cana sighs as she facepalm. "how does Natsu handle these two?" Cana asked herself as the twins were whining to her

Erza and the others look in sympathy to the card mage

"don't worry you two." Lucy said as she pats their heads

"we'll get you two some souvenirs when we get back" Lucy smiled to them before Haruka and Haruo puffs their cheeks even more as their face went red

"but we want to go!" Haruka and Haruo whined to her

Lucy sweats drop as the two children now whines at her as she tried to calm them down

* * *

Natsu was sitting on one of the Sakura tree branches as he was in the middle of playing his flute with the Sakura Petals dancing in the air

Ash and Flake were asleep in their giant tree branches made up nest while protecting their two eggs as they were resting

Natsu plays his flute with a simple yet beautiful melody as the Sakura Tree's spirits dance around as he plays the flute

Natsu smiled to the dancing spirits as he continued to play his melody for them

He then saw a figure out in the distance as it was a long pink hair woman in a slightly loose kimono as her back was facing him

Then the raining Sakura petals blocked his vision as the woman disappeared

Natsu smiled softly for a moment as his music was reaching to its end

He then puts away his flute and leans his back on the tree as he rested there for a while

Natsu looks at the glowing Sakura trees as they swayed from the gentle and soothing wind

He then closes his eyes as he hummed a short lullaby

Natsu slowly opens his eyes again when he sensed a presence here with him

"are you here to view my Sakura Trees or was just passing by?" Natsu said as bellow him, Mystogan appeared. "Mystogan?"

"both actually" Mystogan replied as he touches one of the Sakura trees

Natsu jumps down from the tree as he sat down while leaning his back to his trees

"you should really change your look" Natsu said as he pulled out two cups and a bottle of Sake

"if Erza sees your face, she might get the wrong idea, you know?" Natsu then pours the sake into the two cups

"I know" Mystogan said as he grabs a peach fruit and took a bite out of it

Natsu drinks his sake in one gulp before pouring it again

"I assumed you went to the guild before going here?" Natsu asked him as he looks at his reflection in the sake water of his cup

"yes" Mystogan replied as he finished eating his peach fruit as he discarded the seeds to the ground

"it calms my mind and soul every time I go here" Mystogan then sits down across Natsu and took the other cup of sake

"I see that Haruo and Haruka doing well" Mystogan said to Natsu

"those rascals probably don't know you yet, do they?" Natsu asks with an amused smile as he gulps down his sake again

"probably" Mystogan replied as he looks into his reflection in the sake cup

A minute of silence filled the air as the Sakura petals rain down them

"I'm starting to think that this is the only place where I can be at peace" Natsu said in a whisper as a Sakura petal flied into his cup and floats in it

He then sighs as he looks up and saw Mystogan had already disappeared but his cup of sake already empty

"not talkative as always" Natsu said as he poured the last drop of his sake and drank it

He then heard someone coming to the cave as he saw that it was Gray

"you want to relax here or is there something you want to talk about?" Natsu asked him as he looks at the ice mage

"me, Erza and Lucy are going to an S-class mission to an island called Galuna" Gray said to him as Natsu raised an eyebrow

"you in?" Gray asked

"sorry, but I'll pass on this one" Natsu replied to him

"I've been going out way too much and haven't been spending much time with the two rascals" Natsu said as he yawned while resting himself on the grass

"alright then, suit yourself" Gray said with a shrug of his shoulders

"put on some clothes, will ya?" Natsu said as Gray was walking back to the guild with only his boxers on

"what the!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as his cloth were spread out on the grass

* * *

a few hours then passed as Gray and the others were now at Hargeon to rent a boat that would take them to Galuna but was surprised at their denial of their request

"is the island really cursed?" Lucy asked while reading the paper of the request

"even the sailors are afraid of going there" Gray said to her

"let's just find another way to get to Galuna island" Erza said while pulling her luggage bag

"did you say Galuna?" a sailor man wearing a cloak said as he heard their conversation

"are you all mages who took their quest!?" the sailor man asked them

"yes, we are" Erza replied to him

"I will take you there!" The sailor exclaimed like he was excited about something

"really?" Lucy said

The sailor nodded "please get on my ship!" he insisted them as Erza and the other nodded in gratitude to him

But unknown to them three little shadows, were already on the sailor's boat while hiding under a sail flag with one of the shadows having a furry tail

* * *

the night had come as the guild was closing up with everyone going back home for the day

"Haruo! Haruka come on out!" Lisanna shouted in the guild as she was trying to find the two children

"where can those two be?" Mira said as she looks down under a table

"there not here nor at the Sakura cave" Cana said as she drinks a bottle of beer as she looks frustrated over finding the two

"Kiara!" Lisanna then called out the Pop Fox as she waited for the usual "Kyuii" reply from her

But Kiara didn't reply as she was never there to begin with

"even Kiara isn't here" Lisanna said as she looks worried

"Haruka! Haruo! Kiara! It's time to go home!" Mira shouted so wherever the two kids were hiding at, they could hear her

"where are they!?" Mira said while scratching her head

"Nee-chan!" Elfman called out as he was running into the guild while holding a piece of paper

"what's wrong, Elfman?" Mira asked as Elfman was holding his knees to catch his breath

"h-here!" Elfman then gives the paper to her as Mira folds it open and reads it

_"dear, Mira-neechan_

_Me and Haruo and Kiara are going to the quest with Erza-neechan, Gray-niichan and Lucy-neechan._

_Love_

_Haruka"_

And that moment, the guild is filled with silence

". . ."

"THEY WHAT!?" "THOSE TWO WENT ON THE QUEST WITH ERZA AND THE OTHERS!?" Lisanna exclaimed in shock and in worry

"WHY DID RED HEAD LET THEM JOIN!?" Mira shouted in shock

"Don't tell me…!?" Cana said with a shock of realization

She then had a flashback of Erza and the others leaving the guild as she saw a furry tail moving around in one of Erza's luggage before it disappeared into it

"this is bad" Mira said as she sweats in fear a bit

"if Natsu knows about this…." Mira and the others gulped in fear as Natsu appeared in an imagination bubble as he looks demonic while holding his katana

"know what?" a voice spoke out as it scared the crap out of them as they look up and saw Natsu standing in front of the door while holding his waist strapped katana

"N-N-Natsu!?" Mira stuttered in shock to his sudden appearance

"mind telling me where are Haruka and Haruo hiding at?" Natsu asked as he looks around the guild for his kids

"um? They? Uh" Mira stuttered out while trying to think up of a good excuse to tell him

"They…um! They are at our house for a slumber party! Yeah!" Mira exclaimed out loud to him

"a slumber party at your house?" Natsu said to her

"it's true! Haruka and Haruo asked us for a slumber party at our house because they want to know what a slumber party feels like" Lisanna added in to the excuse

"oh" Natsu said as he nodded in understanding before walking to the door "then I should check on them to see if they're asleep"

"w-w-w-wait!" Elfman stuttered out as he got in front of Natsu "H-H-Haruo asked me not to let you see them because t-t-they want to be able to sleep without you there!"

"huh?" Natsu said with a confuse face

"y-yeah! you can't always check on them like when they were babies, Natsu!" Mira said to him "they need to learn to be on their own!"

"I see?" Natsu said with a raised eyebrow

"so, just let Mira and the others watch over them for the next two day, Natsu!" Cana said as she pushes his back with Lisanna

"why don't you just go to the Sakura caves?" Lisanna added in with a nervous smile

"you've been working hard too much! So, just relax and let Mira and the others take care of them!" Cana said to him while laughing a bit

"okay?" Natsu said as he was out of the guild

"well then, good night Natsu" Cana said while waving her hand in goodbye to him with Mira and the others doing the same

"yeah, good night" Natsu said as he waves back and walks away towards the West Forest

Cana and the others continued their waving for 30 seconds before sweating water falls

_"we've got to get them back!"_They screamed in their mind while looking terrified

* * *

He was now walking to the cave as he passes by the trees with a worried look

"maybe I just go check on them a bit" Natsu turns his head around to look at the town before shaking his head in denial "no, Cana and the others are right"

"they aren't babies anymore and they need to learn to be on their own"

He then turns back around and walks into the cave and towards the Sakura trees

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erza and the others were on their way to Galuna island on their sailor's ship

"we should be arriving there in a few more minutes" The sailor said as he stirred the ship

"thank you for taking us to Galuna island, Mr.?" Lucy thanked the sailor while not knowing his name

"Bobo" the sailor introduces himself to them as he steered his ship "I was once an inhabitant of that island"

"eh?" Lucy said in surprise

"but I fled from that cursed island" Bobo said while having a shadowed frown on his face "when you get there, misfortune will fall upon you"

"what do you mean?" Erza asked him

"that island is cursed" Bobo then grabbed his cloak and reveals his demonic hand as Lucy and Gray gasped in shock "by this demon's curse"

"hey old man, that arm of yours!?" Gray said in shock

Bellow the pile of the boat's sail, three little shadows look terrified at Bobo's arm as they then sunk down to hide

Bobo looks at his arms as he then looks up front

"you can see it now" Bobo said as he points to an island that is coming into view "that's Galuna Island"

Lucy and the others look at the island as Lucy saw something shining on top of the mountain on the island

"what's that? There's something shining on top of that mountain" Lucy said as she tried to look from a far

She then turns around and was about to ask Bobo a question before she was surprised that he wasn't there

"eh!? Where did he go!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprised

"did he fall overboard!?" Gray exclaimed in shock

"how did he disappear?!" Erza exclaimed as she runs up and took the steering wheel of the ship

Gray then looks behind the ship and saw a tsunami coming straight for them

"hey!?" Gray said as he points at the back

"a tsunami!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Grab a hold of the ship!" Erza shouted as she tried to steer the ship as it was sent flying towards the island

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

**CRASH!**

* * *

Mira and the others were thinking of a plan to get Haruka and Haruo back from the quest if they want to still have their heads

"come on! Work!" Cana said while shaking a Lacrima orb up and down to try and contact Erza and the others

"I wonder if Erza and the other already found out that Haruka and Haruo are with them" Lisanna said with worry as she was cleaning a plate

"it's no good!" Cana exclaimed as she sat down stressed

"I can't reach Erza nor the others!" Cana then started tapping her legs on the ground

"what are we going to do now, nee-chan?" Elfman asked her

Mira then bites her nail while thinking up a plan before the front door of the guild was opened and came in Natsu

"hey" Natsu said as he greeted them

"N-Natsu!" Cana greeted back in a stutter as he made his way to them

"you guys mind giving this to Haruka and Haruo?" Natsu said as he raised up a hand carry cake box that had strawberry and chocolate cupcakes in it

"s-sure!" Elfman said as he takes the cake box

"oh, and tell the both of them to come home for dinner" Natsu said as he holds his waist strapped katana

"about that Natsu!" Lisanna said in a hurry "Haruka and Haruo told me yesterday that they want Mira and me to teach them how to make a cake this evening and won't be back till tomorrow!"

Lisanna had some nervous sweat sliding down her face as she was afraid that Natsu might not fell for it

"they did?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow

"yeah!" Mira added in to the conversation

"they loved my cake and they want to learn how to make it!" Mira smiled nervously as Natsu started at her with a curious look

"I see?" Natsu said to them before looking away "just tell them to brush their teeth after eating the cake, okay"

"Will do!" Lisanna said to him with a smile

After a few minutes of making sure Natsu in no longer at the guild

Mira and the others let out a sigh of relief

"we got to contact Erza and the others and tell them before he finds out" Mira said as Cana and the others nodded

* * *

the next day had come as the ship Erza and the others were on, was now stranded on the beach as they were all passed out on it

"Ow" Lucy said while getting up as the morning light shines on her face "what happened?"

Lucy turns around and saw Gray and Erza already up and were looking at the island

"you're up?" Gray said as he turns to look at her

"where are we?" Lucy asked while walking to them

"Galuna" Erza replied as Lucy saw that they had arrived on the island

"what do we do first, Erza?" Lucy asked as she pulls up her bag with Gray doing the same

"the island is pretty wide and we have no idea on where is the client's location.." Erza said while looking around the island "let's just try finding the client's home"

Lucy and Gray nodded in agreement as they were about to head off when they stopped

"Kyuiii" A familiar squealing sound caught their attention as they turned around and saw a fluffy tail swinging side to side in a pile of crates

"Kyuiii?" Erza and the others thought with a question mark appearing above their heads

Gray walks to the pile of crates and grabbed the tail as he pulls it up and saw Kiara as the little Pop Fox had swirly eyes

"Kiara!?" Lucy said in surprise

"ow~" they then heard childish whines as they saw two bumps popping up from under the broken sail mast near the crates

Gray then grabs the sails and pulled them up

Erza and the others got surprised and shocked when they saw that it was Haruka and Haruo

"Haruka-chan!? Haruo-chan?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock

Haruka and Haruo looks at them and nervously smile

"hi" they greeted Lucy and the others with a nervous face on

Gray and Lucy then started to scold them while Erza just face palm with a tired look

"why did you three come here!?" Lucy said with a stern face

"this isn't a place for you kids!" Gray said while crossing his arms and looks scary at them

"you two being here, can get you into big trouble!" Lucy scolded them

"Natsu probably doesn't know that you two are here, does he?" Gray said as he guessed it correct

Haruka and Haruo look down as they hanged their head in shame

After a minute of scolding from the three grown-ups.

Both of them were being watched over by Gray and Lucy while Erza was talking to Cana on the communication Lacrima

"_Mira just left the guild, but she might need a day to reach there in time"_

Cana's holographic image spoke to Erza as she looks to the side to see Haruka and Haruo kneeling down while looking ashamed

"does Natsu know about this?" Erza asked her as Cana then had a scared look on her

"_y-y-you think I can tell him?" _Cana stuttered and sarcastically asked her as Erza then had a scared look when she imagined Natsu all angry as he holds his katana in a menacing manner as it glints to the edge

"r-right" Erza said with a sweat drop

"_all that matters, is that you guys need to keep an eye on those rascals" _Cana instructed them as Erza nodded to her

"will do" Erza replied as the communication Lacrima turned off

She then turns around and look at the two twins

"I hope you have a good reason to be doing this, you two" Erza said in a stern voice to the twins

Haruka and Haruo looks down to their laps while looking uncertain

"we.." Haruka muttered out while scrunching up her skirt as Kiara squealed to her

"we wanted to get Papa a gift" Haruo finished his sister sentence while looking at them

"a gift?" Lucy and Gray said confused

Haruo nodded and elbowed Haruka as she went behind her backpack and took out a piece of paper

"we want to get Papa a scarf, for his birthday" Haruka opened the paper revealing a picture of a scarf that had dragon like scales image on it

"But it's too expensive" Haruo said while pointing at the price that clearly says 700 jewels

"is that why you went with us?" Erza asked them while taking the paper

Haruka and Haruo nodded as they then hanged their heads in shame

Gray and Lucy looked at the picture and saw the said scarf that only costs 700 jewels while looking at it

"it's not even expensive?" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow as she looks confused on the said expensive scarf

"eh?" Haruka and Haruo said in confusion to Lucy

"it only costs 700 jewels" Lucy said pointing at the price to the twins

"but it says seven million jewels" Haruo pointed out to three extra digits behind the number first three numbers

Erza and the others sweat drop while realizing the misunderstanding the twins made

"Haruka, Haruo look closer" Gray said while kneeling down

"this says 700 jewels not millions" Gray pointed at the price while closing the extra zeros behind the exact prize

"you don't count these zeros when you read the price" Gray said as the twins took back the paper and looks at it

"I think their math needs some practice" Lucy said with a sweat dropped to Erza who nodded

* * *

Levy who was reading her book at her Table with her friends suddenly sneezes

* * *

Erza then sighs as she shook her head

"come on" Erza said as she reached for Haruka's hands and Gray did the same to Haruo

"we're going to the client's place and you two are staying there till Mira gets here" Erza told them in a stern voice as Haruka and Haruo nodded

* * *

Natsu was currently in the caves as he was fertilizing the Sakura trees with some handmade compose

Ash was helping him by carrying the compose bags on his snout as Natsu was finishing up the last bag of compose

"there" Natsu said while wiping some sweat on his forehead from the hard work, he did for his trees

The Sakura trees glowed as if they were thanking Natsu for his kindness to them

"your welcome" Natsu said to the Sakura trees as he pats one of them

Ash lets out a low growl as he then taps Natsu's back with his snout as the latter caressed his chin

"thank you for your hard work as well, Ash" Natsu said with a smile as he patted the wyvern's snout

He then grabs the bags and let Ash go back to his nest with his mate as the two wyverns cuddled their snouts together

Natsu smiled to the wyverns as he puts the compose bags away and washed his hands to an incave river system he made three years ago

He then saw that three the Sakura petals dropped near the river as they floated downwards while being followed by three littler ones as they floated downstream as well

Natsu looks at the quite strange yet unique phenomenon as he stands up and turns to look at the Sakura trees as they were swaying from the wind in the cave

"are you guys trying to tell me something?" Natsu asked his trees as the petals rain down on him

Natsu closes his eyes and let the wind blows as he listens to it

The wind then stops as Natsu opens his eyes with a quite scary glint

"so that's how it is" Natsu said as he then heard the wind blowing again as one of the petals landed on his shoulder

Natsu picks off the petal and looks at it as he then heard a bell sound and a vision ran across his mind

The vision revealed an image of a pink hair woman who was bolding two bundle of joy as she smiled in tears to them

_"what was that?"_ Natsu asked in his mind as he never saw anything like that before

He shrugs it off as he then blows away the petal and made his way outside the cave and towards the guild

* * *

Cana and the others were at the bar while hoping that Mira will come and get the twins back before Natsu notices that they were lying to him

"is she there yet!?" Cana said in a nervous voice as she then gulps a whole barrel empty from the anxiety, she's been building up

"just calm down, Cana" Lisanna said to her while cleaning up the bar table with a table cloth

"nee-chan will contact us when she gets there" Elfman said to calm her down

Suddenly the front door was opened by Natsu who had a scary face on

"N-N-Natsu!?" Cana and the others exclaimed in surprise as everyone back away from the salmon hair mage as they never seen him this scary at all

Natsu then made his way to the bar as his body glowed a red and menacing aura that had an angry dragon appearing behind it

"**where are they?"** Natsu asks them as he slowly pulls out his katana as it shines a deadly glint

Cana and the Lisanna got behind Elfman who looks like he wants to piss himself as the latter got face to face with the angry father

"**where?" **Natsu asked again as he stares at Elfman's eyes with a cold look

Elfman couldn't reply as he was scared stiff

"t-t-they are at our home, Natsu. like we told you" Lisanna said to him while sweating bullets

"**really?"** Natsu said as he let his katana fall to the wooden floor as he walks around them

"**because I just went to check on them and they weren't there at all"** Natsu stares at them as Cana and the other squeaked while tensing up in fear

"**where's Mira right now, hmmmm~?" **Natsu asked them as he slashed his katana upwards and destroyed the ceiling

Everyone then got down to their tables as it was a known rule to anyone

Never mess with Natsu especially with his kids

"**I ask you one last time"** Natsu then points his katana at the others as it was glowing red "**where are they?"**

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~" Cana, Lisanna and Elfman screams of fear filled the guild as the guild shook from an unknown force

* * *

She was flying in her Satan Soul at top speed to reach Galuna island and get Haruka and Haruo back to the guild, when she suddenly felt a shivering fear running up her spine for no reason

"W-What was that?" Mira said while holding her hands as she felt something bad is going to happen to her when she gets back to the guild

She then shook it off and focused on getting to Galuna island

* * *

They were walking towards the client's village as they saw a giant wooden fence

"All right, here we are. Now what?" Gray said as the group stopped at a massive wooden fence. Stepping closer, they spotted a sign that read 'KEEP OUT' on the gates.

Erza who was holding Haruka's hand, knocks on the door with her hand and yelled out

"Excuse me! Please open the gate!" Erza shouted out, but they didn't get any response.

After a few seconds, two men appeared at the gate above the Fairy Tail mages.

"Who's there?" one of them asked looking down at the group.

"We're from the mage Guild, Fairy Tail!" Erza looked up and spoke, "Our Guild accepted your request. So, we come to help, I am sure you were told that, right?"

"Yes! We were told that someone had accepted our request! But we need to confirm that you are the real deal. All of you, show us your marks!" he requested them.

They complied and showed the men their guild marks including that of the kids. The man nodded and turned to the other guard that was with him in slight excitement and shock, "Ohhhh! They're real!"

"They've finally here!" the two men said in happiness and excitement as they got down and the gates opened

"it's like a monster's mouth is opening" Haruo said as Lucy was holding his hand

"r-really?" Lucy who had Kiara riding on her shoulder said with a sweat drop at the child's imagination

Erza and her group were led by the guard until they were face to face with The Mayor and the entire Villagers who were covered with large cloaks.

"I'm Moka, the chief of this village." the one in the front introduced himself as the Mayor, "To begin, we've got something to show you. Villagers!" at his command, all of the villagers slowly stripped of their robes. Lucy gulped when she saw that each of the villagers had various demonic body parts.

"Scary" Haruo and Haruka hid behind Erza and Lucy as they've never seen anything like this before

"I knew it... " Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everyone on this Island is affected by the curse, including dogs and birds, without exception."

"Not that I doubt what you're saying, but what makes you believe it's a curse? It may be an epidemic, right?" Erza asked. She already had some suspicions, but needed to confirm it first.

"We've consulted many doctors, but none of them knows what it is. So, this mutation must be linked to the moon's magical power." He answered, making them blink in confusion at his words.

"The moon's magical power?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Since ancient times this place has been subjected to its influence, and as a result, the Island was shining as beautiful as the moon itself. But, a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly turned violet." Moka informed the group.

"A violet moon?" Erza was confused from his statement on how on earth can a moon turn violet

"People from the mainland all say that..." The Mayor sighed. "But in reality...the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." As he finished, the moon started to reveal itself in the night sky.

"The moon is appearing!" Haruo exclaimed as everyone turned their heads up to check out this purple moon. Lucy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"It's true! The moon is really purple..." Gray cringed at the moon's creepiness.

'I am sure that when I looked at the moon last night from the boat it was its normal colour. What's going on here?' Erza thought as she tried to understand the meaning of this.

"so creepy" Haruka said as Lucy pats her head to calm her down.

"What could make the moon turn this way?" Erza asked no one in particular as she looked up at the moon. Her mind searching for explanations.

"This is the curse of the moon's 'Magical Power'." Suddenly, the whole village yelled in pain as their bodies started changing.

"Eh? W-What is going on?" Lucy asked, turning her head from one villager to the other. Her question was answered when every one of them turned into monsters.

Haruo and Haruka got scared as they teared up in fear to the whole thing

"I apologize if we've frightened you, especially the young ones." Moka spoke after everything was over. Him and all the villagers were completely turned into demons.

"How awful." Lucy whispered as she looked at a few villagers and saw a few of them were in tears.

"this is what happens to our bodies when the moon comes out." Moka continued his explanation. "If this isn't a curse, then what is it? Once it becomes morning, everyone turns back to their original form. However, recently, there are those who don't change back and lose their soul."

"No way!"

Erza had a bad feeling when Moka said that, "So where are they? I doubt you kept them with the rest of the villagers." His team and Moka turned to Erza, "Do you keep them locked somewhere until you break the curse?"

That was what we tried in the beginning, but every time we tried, they would break out. So, we created a rule for those people…" Moka began to tear up as he spoke. "We must kill them them, whoever become a mindless monster." he finished shocking the group with Haruka and Haruo getting more scared.

"Listen old man!" Gray retorted. "It doesn't matter if your friend turns into a demon because of some curse, you should never kill your friends! Even if they changed, as long as the chance of rescuing them or changing them back isn't zero, then anything is possible!" The Mayor's eyes widened at his words while the others looked at him with awe and pride.

"I...I..." The Mayor was speechless. He couldn't find a retort as he knew that they were wrong in doing that.

"we will lift the curse." Gray assured with a determined look on him.

"I see..." The Mayor responded. "I only wished my son could be here to hear you say those words." He then took out a photo of his son. The mage's eyes widened at the photo of the fisherman that gave them the ride to this island. "I...I had to kill my own son. My own son who turned evil...I had no choice...I had to stop him from going berserk and killing everyone on this island...just like all those who turned into real demons." The demon Mayor cried at the memory

"But, yesterday we-!" Lucy tried to tell Moka that his son was alive, but Gray stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh...I guess now we know why he just vanished. I'm sure...he can't rest in peace like that." Gray told her. Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"A ghost?!" she muttered in fear causing Haruka and Haruo getting more afraid.

"Save this Island, I beg you! If it continues like this, we'll all turn into demons." Moka begged with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sir. We will save your Island." Erza said, getting nods from her friends.

"Thank you." Moka smiled as he wiped away his tears, before a serious look came to his face, "We've realized that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island."

The Fairy Tail's mages looked at him waiting for him to finish.

The chief pointed upward to the purple orb above them. "And that is to destroy the moon." he finished much to their shock.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Erza and the others were in a hut provided by the villagers as they were staying for the night

"it's kind a pretty" Haruka who was wearing pink pyjamas, commented as she stares at the violet moon from the window with Kiara sitting on top of her head.

"Haruka-chan, get away from the window." Lucy called out to the child while helping Haruo change into his pyjamas

"You heard what the chief said, the more exposed to the moonlight we are, the more of a chance we have of turning into demons." She shivered just thinking about it.

Erza was currently thinking of something as she puts her thumb to her chin as she thinks

"I'm still quiet trouble of the villager's solution on dealing with the situation" Erza commented as she looks to the moon

"can we even destroy the moon?" Gray asked while taking off his shirt

"I mean it's not even something a mage can even do"

Erza then sighs as she transforms into her night clothes and sat on the bed

"let's just think of that tomorrow" Erza suggested and Lucy and Gray nodded

They then go to bed with Haruka and Haruo sticking between Gray and Lucy

* * *

Ash was flying as the wyvern soar through the night sky with Natsu riding on top of his head as the father of the twins sported a quite angered look on him

Natsu was just trying to relax and spend some time with his kids when suddenly this happens

He sighs as he then looks at the moon reflection in the ocean's water as it flowed like it was a part of it

""Mugetsuryū" huh?" Natsu muttered out at the reflection before having a memory appearing in his mind

**flashback**

_It was night time at a waterfall_

_A pink hair woman who was wearing a drenched up white training kimono swings her katana at the streaming water and created a huge splash of water_

_The water fell on to her as she sighs and sheathed away her katana before feeling herself getting embraced from behind by Natsu who was in the same matter as he warmed her up as the woman smiled to him in gratitude_

_Natsu then kisses her neck and cheek before kissing the lips of the pink hair woman in the full moon night_

**End memory**

Natsu softly smiled to the memory as he sat down on Ash's head and takes out his necklace with his ring in it

He looks at the ring as it was shining from the moonlight

"I think it's time" Natsu said as he takes out the ring and puts it on his left ring finger

"I hope she's still out there" Natsu looks at the full moon and saw a transparent figure of a woman before it disappeared

He faces forward and patted Ash's head as the wyvern let out a low growl and flaps his wings

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day had come as the sun rises upon Galuna Island

Erza and the others woke up as they planned on setting out to the temple near the village

Right now, they were in the middle of eating breakfast that was kindly prepared by the villagers

"what do you think we'll find at the temple, Erza?" Gray asked while breaking off some bread and gave it to Haruka who thanked him

"clues" Erza said as she drinks her water "we might find many things that could be connected to the whole Curse on the island"

"but is it really a curse?" Lucy asked before her eyes suddenly widen in surprise as she saw Haruo choking on his bread as she quickly gives him some water to drink

"we need more information on that, and to do that we need investigate the temple" Erza said while looking out the window

"when is Mira gonna get here?" Gray asked before they heard from outside what sounded like a herd of bulls charging

Suddenly the door to their room was opened by a tired and frantic looking Mira

"I -huff- made -huff- it!" Mira exclaimed with some of the villagers looking at her a bit scared

_"speak of the devil"_ Erza and the others thought the same thing while Haruka and Haruo with Kiara greeted Mira with a smile

"you two are in big trouble when we get back" Mira said while looking at the twins

"i- huh?" Mira was about to scold them before Moka tapped her shoulder with his demon hand

"excuse me but there's someone at the communication lacrima who would like to speak to you people" Moka said while holding out a Lacrima orb

Mira takes the Lacrima orb and activates it

Soon the image of Elfman with bandages on his face appeared in the Lacrima

"Elfman!? What happened to you!?" Mira said with worry for her little brother

"_nee-chan"_ Elfman said with fear in him as he was shaking

"what's wrong?" Erza asked as she looks at the shaking man in the Lacrima orb

"_I'll take it from here, Elfman."_ Cana appeared in the Lacrima vision as she pushed away Elfman to Lisanna

"Cana? What happened to Elfman?" Erza asked to her

"_to cut things short, Natsu found out on our little secret"_ Cana said with a sheepish smile

". . ."

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"_And he kinda punished Elfman and us for lying to him on where Haruka and Haruo were at." _Cana said_ "Although Elfman got more of Natsu's punishment than us" _Cana muttered out

"this is bad! Where is he now!?" Mira exclaimed to her

And to her reply, Cana lifted up a piece of paper that had some writing that said

"stay there or I'll hunt you down"

"_he's practically on his way there"_Cana told them as the colors on Mira's Face went down the drain

Mira horrifiedly imagined Natsu hunting her down like a wild rabbit as he holds his Katana in flames

"_so, uhh. See you guys back at the guild!"_ Cana said before the Lacrima vision shuts down as it stopped glowing

Mira then dropped down as she shakes in fear "I think I better write down my will" Mira muttered out in fear

"is Natsu really scary when he's angry?" Lucy asked Gray with a sweat drop

"you don't want to know" Gray said with blue lines going down his face

And with that Erza and the others set off to the ruins while Mira stayed at the village to keep an eye on the twins with Kiara while waiting on Natsu to arrive

**(I'm skipping a few scenes)**

* * *

Natsu had just arrived on the island and he was about to try find the village before he saw the purple light coming from the Temple he saw

"what is that?" Natsu said as he patted Ash's head and the wyvern flied up towards the temple

* * *

Gray and the others were hiding behind some stone pillars while looking at the ritual like thing

"Why are they trying to melt the ice?" Lucy asked Gray as they were in the bushes watching.

"I have no idea." Gray clenched his teeth as they were watching the ritual from a far.

"Look" Erza said as a man with an iron mask came

The mask man then started talking with Sherry and the others

"At this rate we should be down by today..or tomorrow." Sherry said to the so called Reitei

"WHICH ONE IS IT?!" Toby shouted in annoyance to Sherry while barking.

"As long as it melts." Reitei said to them

"Sherry's little pet got a beating from some people who came to the island. I wonder if they're still around here." Yuka asked while looking around

"Intruders? If that's the case, go destroy the village on the island. I've worked too long to be bothered now." Reitei ordered them.

"No way, the villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy exclaimed to Gray. She then made a noise of surprise as Gray looked like he just saw a ghost.

"T-that voice...no way.." he said as he recognized the person.

**SLASH!**

A huge slash mark appeared to where the moon light was shining down the temple as it shook from it and was now cut in half.

"What the-?!" Yuka exclaimed as he tried to maintain his balance.

"What was that?" Sherry asked as she looked around.

Reitei gritted his teeth as he looks around for the source

A figure landed near them as it was holding out a katana

"Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed in surprised when she saw the pink hair man appeared

Lucy widened her eyes as she was looking at Natsu who was standing near the large slash mark.

Natsu then turned to see the masked man, Yuka, Sherry, and Toby staring at him with surprise.

"looks like I made the wrong turn here" Natsu said as he holds his katana beside him while looking cautiously at them.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"Natsu, Natsu Daimou" Natsu introduces himself to him

"I take it that you're the ones who beat up Sherry's pet?" The man in the mask asked.

"huh?" Natsu said in reply.

"It doesn't matter." He then waved his hand and then Natsu's body turned to ice.

Natsu just looked at the ice as he then scoffed. He then broke out of it as the ice went flying everywhere.

"He..broke out of Lyons ice!?" Yuka said in disbelief.

Natsu then stared Reitei and the others with a hard look

"you use the same ice magic as Gray." Natsu said as he noticed how the ice was similar.

"Gray!?" Reitei said surprised

"LYON!" Speak of the devil, as Gray came jumping out of hiding and he slammed his hands on the ground and was sending spiked ice towards Lyon. Lyon did the same as the two attacks cancels each other out.

"you're here." Reitei takes off his mask revealing himself as Gray gritted his teeth.

"I knew it, it is you Lyon." Gray said with gritted teeth as he glares at Lyon

"Lyon?" Natsu asked Gray while not looking away from Lyon and the rest

"an old friend of mine" Gray replied

Lyon then saw Lucy and Erza coming out of the hiding spot as well and he saw Fairy Tail's guild mark on Lucy's hand

"Fairy Tail, Huh?" Lyon said to Gray who had cold air coming out of his palm

"so, the village did seek out help" Yuka said

"what are you standing there for? Hurry and destroy the village" Lyon ordered them as Sherry and the others nodded and then disappeared

"wait!" Lucy exclaimed to them but was too late as they were already gone

"are Haruka and Haruo at the village?" Natsu asked as Lucy nodded "what!?"

"Erza, go to the village with Natsu and Lucy. I'll handle this" Gray said as he went into a standoff with Lyon

"are you sure, Gray?" Erza said to him as Gray nodded

"don't lose" Natsu said as he then grabs Lucy's hand and jumps off the temple with Erza who followed him

Ash then came flying and catches them on his back

"lead Ash there" Natsu said as he looks to where Gray started unleashing ice magic attacks onto Lyon

Erza nodded and pointed towards North of their position

"Ash" Natsu called out to his partner wyvern roared to him

Ash flaps his wings as he flied towards the village

* * *

Mira who was sitting in a hut with Haruka and Haruo and Kiara, was looking out the window and saw Ash flying towards the village as she saw Natsu riding him with Erza and Lucy

"Natsu's here" Mira said as she walks out the hut with the twins and Kiara

Ash landed near the villagers who got a bit surprised to the appearance of a mountain wyvern

"Natsu/ Papa!" Mira with the twins greeted them before Natsu looks at Mira with a scary glint as she squeaked a bit in fear before relaxing as she saw Natsu sighing

Lucy called out to the villagers to gather as she started explaining them the whole situation

"They're coming here?" "Will it really be that easy? "I dunno about this.." "Are they serious?"

Mirajane snorted amusingly, "Those three will regret the day they were born." she menacingly stated with an evil grin as she cracked her knuckles. Her expression served to scare all the villagers, including the poor Celestial Spirit wizard.

"Stop scaring them, Mira." Erza ordered with a stern tone as she glared at her rival

"Anyway, leave everything to us. We'll deal with them." She spoke to the villagers.

Natsu who was being silent, heard something happening at the temple as he turns to look and saw someone falling down the temple

"Ash" Natsu called out to the wyvern as he rides on to his saddle and flew away towards the temple

"What is all the ruckus here?" Moka who were absent, come to investigate the noises he was hearing.

"Village chief!" a random villager exclaimed.

"Please listen. Enemy mages will attack soon." Lucy explained, causing the chief's eyes to widen.

"Enemies?!" Moka exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"They're hiding out in the ruins at the end of the forest. They're likely the people who caused you all to turn into demons." Lucy said, causing Moka to suddenly become enraged.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Moka yelled, startling Lucy, "Why can't you just destroy the Moon!?"

"B-But we don't have to destroy the Moon anymore. We just need to catch the culprits." Lucy said, as she waved her hands around.

"He's really serious about that... " muttered Mirajane with an annoyed frown, getting a nod from Lucy.

"Well, it's what the mission says.. " Erza told her rival as she crossed her arms under her armored chest.

Mirajane shook her head and sighed at her rival's words

"The Moon..." Moka shouted, as two villagers held him back. "Please destroy the Moon!"

"Village chief! Please calm down!" "Come this way!"

"Please don't take it personally." A villager said, as Moka was dragged off. "He's been through a lot since he lost Bobo."

"Yes. We understand." Erza replied to him, knowing the feeling really well.

"OK. How do we do this?" Mirajane asked the two.

"We could wait for the three of them and then each one of us fight one." Erza suggested.

"That's actually not bad for a plan. Never thought I would hear it from you, ginger!" Mirajane grinned as she threw the jab at Erza.

Erza's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she growled menacingly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're so stupid that sometimes I think you have some scrap heap instead of a brain!"

Erza glared at Mirajane with red glowing eyes and a dark aura surrounding her.

"I-I think I might have an idea…" Lucy trailed off at the end as she waved her arms in front of her, trying to calm the two deadly women from fighting and demolishing the small village.

"Oh, what is it?" Mirajane asked with a smirk as Erza glared at her.

"Well.." Lucy began to proudly tell them how she could summon Virgo and had her dig a large hole right in front of the gates. Then, she would cover the hole with some grass and make it so it seemed like any regular foliage, so when the intruders would come and step on it, they would fell right into the hell.

As soon as she finished her 'great' plan, Mirajane and Erza shook their heads at the same time. They then 'slapped' the air as if doing a tsukkomi,

"No, no. There is no way someone could fall for such a stupid trap." they deadpanned at the same time in perfect harmony.

This caused Lucy to slump over dejectedly, "You two are so blunt…" she grumbled, with a gloomy aura.

"that's a stupid plan, Lucy-neechan" "yeah" Haruka and Haruo said as their words pierced Lucy's gloomy soul even more

"even Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan too" Lucy cried in anime tears

"Something coming this way!" shouted a demonized villager from atop his scaffolding overlooking the outside of the wall to the village.

"It's them! Open the gate!" Erza ordered as she re-quipped a sword in her hand.

"Right!"

The gate to the village shook and then slowly started to open up. Mirajane's hands were surrounded by dark magic as she prepared to fight Lyon's followers. Lucy placed her hands on her Keys, waiting for them to come.

The gate rose enough to reveal Ash who was gently carrying an unconscious Gray on his head

"Natsu?! Ash?!" Erza, Mira and Lucy exclaimed in surprise as Natsu climbed down the wyvern and gently carried Gray by the shoulders

"he's out cold" Natsu said as he put down Gray on the ground

"Gray..." Lucy said in a concerned tone, as she looked down at the beaten ice mage.

"why are those mages aren't even here yet?" Natsu asked as he looked around for them

"Now that you mention it, they're late." she told him in a confused tone, as she placed her hands on her hips. "They even left before us, where could they be?"

"They're probably lost. Pitiful losers." Mirajane said, turning to face the village gates.

"No, that can't be. They knew where the village was from the start." Erza said, just as several villagers gasped in shock.

"Wh-What's that!?" A villager shouted, pointing into the sky.

The group looked towards the sky; to see a large figure flying towards the village. It was the rat that Gray beat up earlier. The rat seemed to be using its tail, rapidly spinning it to keep its high altitude.

Mirajane's eyes widened at the madness up there,

"It's a giant rat! How is that thing flying!?" she shouted, her mouth in a shape of an 'O', "It's also carrying a huge bucket!"

"What?! Now my plan of the perfect pitfall drop is pointless!" The blond shrieked in distress.

"No one would ever fall for that, you know." Erza told her, as she blankly stared at the blonde.

"Kyuii!" Kiara squealed to her

On the giant rat's back, Sherry, Yuka and Toby were discussing their plans, "We took too long making the poison jelly." Sherry said with a disappointed look.

"But our timing was good. Those mages are all in the village now." Yuka said, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Unless we destroy Deliora, our wishes will never come true." Sherry said, her gaze darkening. "Only death awaits those who stand in our way."

A sudden gust of wind caused the bucket Angelica was holding to shake slightly; causing a small droplet to fall from the bucket. The droplet of jelly quickly began to descend towards the ground; directly towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy asked in a confused tone, as she held out her hand.

"Don't touch it!" right before it could hit her, however, Natsu knocked her out the way. As soon as they were out of the way, the drop of jelly hit the ground, only for it to melt the earth it surrounded.

"T-thank you, Natsu!" Lucy thanked him as she got up with her heart racing.

"They are planning to kill all those innocent villagers?!" Erza muttered with a growl as she glared up at them with eyes full of anger.

"Hmph! I guess they just need a harsher beating!" Mirajane cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Ugly." Yuka said, scowling at the villagers; he didn't know that Natsu could hear everything he was saying, "Humans become so ugly under the influence of Moon Drip. As if they're demons."

"How displeasing; it's like Deliora's children." Sherry said with a disgusted look, causing Natsu's eyebrows to twitch, "Angelica go ahead."

The giant mouse dumped the bucket of green poisonous jelly; making sure to spread it all across the village.

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" Lucy screamed, fear evident in her tone.

"get to the center of the village! Now!" Natsu ordered out to them

"Lucy! Take Haruka and Haruo" Natsu told Lucy who nodded as he then got onto Ash's tail as the wyvern catapulted Natsu towards the descending jelly goo

the villagers quickly and erratically made their way to the center of the town. All except for the mayor, who was kneeling and clutching onto the grave of his deceased son, refusing to leave it.

"I...won't leave Bobo's grave." Moka said, as he clutched his son's grave.

Natsu quickly got within a good enough range of the jelly as it continued to fall.

He then holds his katana as Sakura petals started raining down near him before they all flied upwards

"**Sakura Arashi!"**Natsu slashed his katana upwards as a tornado barrier surrounded the villagers as it flew up towards the jelly

The green substance dispersed and flew in outward directions, away from the tornado it had met with.

The droplets sprayed around the area, everything it touched was instantly melted away.

A large droplet then headed straight for the mayor and the grave he was grovelling at. The villagers watched in horror as the goo landed on where their leader was. Lucy's eyes were wide as she saw what just transpired, she believed the poor man had just met his end.

"That was a close call!" the villagers along with the Fairy Tail's mages quickly turned to the familiar voice from behind. Their eyes met with the sight of Mirajane who was now clutching onto the demonized blue mayor.

"Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement, eliciting a grin from the white hair beauty.

The villagers looked around to find that the center of the town was now surrounded by a large moat that was seeping, with steam. The ground, and the buildings, had been caught by the excess jelly that fell. Now only where the large group stood, was left.

"The village has become completely dissolved." "This is terrible!" "Is anyone hurt?!"the villagers murmured in distraught to the loss of their village.

As the steam started to fade out, a single rock grave was standing.

"Bobo's grave is still standing." The mayor said in relief. But that relief was quickly replaced with shock as three figures appeared. One of them walked up and kicked the headstone out of its placing.

"Reitei ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." said Sherry as she approached. "We wanted to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But since that didn't work, we will have to resort to bloodshed."

"Fifty villagers, 5 wizards. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Said Yuka as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hrumph," replied the dog-like man with the two attackers.

"How dare they..." Moka breathed out, as his eyes hardened. "They destroyed Bobo's grave..." The village chief rushed forward, but was stopped by a small group of villagers. "It's unforgivable! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Chief! You have to calm down." A villager said, as he held Moka back. "Everyone get out of here!"

"Yeah, we don't want to be sucked into this fight!" Another villager exclaimed.

"I'll fight too." Gray said as he slowly stood up. He was breathing heavily and barely had the strength to talk.

"Gray?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Go with them. You will just drag us down." Natsu told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu, don't underestimate me-!" Gray was cut off when Natsu's fist was buried in his stomach.

"take a nap." Natsu said as Gray clutched his shirt.

"You bastard..!" Gray muttered before he fell. Luckily, Natsu caught him and gently sat him down,

"Oi! Take my kids and him with you." he requested to two of the villagers who were nearby who quickly took Gray with Haruka and Haruo and followed the others.

"Ash, stick with them" Natsu told Ash as the wyvern nodded and followed the villagers

"Why?" Lucy asked, as she was confused by Natsu's behaviour.

"It's just his way of showing compassion." Erza said with a small smile.

"Gray is in no condition to fight anyway." Mirajane added as she smirked excitedly.

"kyuii!" Kiara squealed before climbing up Natsu's shoulder

"So that's the bond between Fairy Tail's mages... " Lucy wishpered in realization.

"I'll be handling this" Natsu said as he walked towards the three mages

"we'll leave it to you, Natsu." Erza told him as she gave him a tiny smirk which Mirajane mirrored with her own.

The pink-haired woman, Sherry then stepped forward. "We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead." She stated. "Angelica." The giant rat, Angelica, had come to a landing right behind the three. After hearing Sherry, she yelped in what seemed like agreement. With a large shift of her weight, she jumped and back flipped in mid-air before her tail once again started to act as a rotor. She then shot forward. Sherry jumped and was caught in the grasp of the large creature.

Just as Sherry was about to fly with Angelica, Lucy jumped up and caught her leg before getting herself carried away

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage as well!" Lucy exclaimed as she started tickling the giant rat's leg as it started laughing and was falling with Lucy who just realized it

"Heeelllppp meeeeee!" Lucy screamed as Mira sighed

"what an idiot" Mira said as she transforms into her Satan soul and flied to where Lucy crashed at

Erza sweat drops when Lucy fell with the giant rat before she looks back to where Natsu was

"We once belonged to a famous guild, too. So, we won't be defeated so easily." Yuka started, as a smirk spread across his face. Natsu just looks at him with a bored looking face as he holds his sheathed katana

"You must have heard of Lamia Scale. That's right...The guild Iron Rock Jura belongs to..." he was interrupted by a Magic slash that shot toward him.

Yuka acted fast enough to raise his wave magic to block it out.

Dropping his waves, he took a second to catch his breath, "Damn you! Listen to my tale until the end!" Yuka exclaimed as he glared at Natsu.

Natsu then swings his katana upwards then downwards as he pointed it towards Yuka

"I don't care for some bullshit story time coming from you, Long eye brow." Natsu said with a dreadful voice as Yuka backs away in fear to the man "when you people threw that jelly at the village, my kids were here as well. You've could hurt my kids badly that time"

Natsu's left side was ignited in flames as a glowing red dot appeared on Natsu's face

"**let me repay the favour to you**" Natsu replied as he did one slash at Yuka before he sheathed it back and looks to Toby

"you're next" Natsu said as he walks towards Toby

"wait you!" Yuka shouted before he felt immense pain all over him with his clothes mysteriously got shredded into millions of shreds from an unknown force

"Ooohn, you're pretty amazing." Toby said, cracking his knuckles. "but you won't beat me! I'm way stronger than Yuka."

Toby held up his hand as his nails suddenly elongated.

"Paralysis Claws: Mega Jellyfish!" Toby crossed his arms, and a grin spread across his face. "A secret is hidden within these Claws!"

"I don't care" Natsu simply said as he then batted away Toby into the sky and a star appeared to where he flew

"great job, Natsu" Erza said to him as Natsu nodded

"Kyuii!" Kiara squealed

"Natsu! Erza!" Lucy's voice shouted out as she and Mira who was carrying her, flew back to the village as they told them how Lucy had defeated Sherry and Angelica with ease.

Well it's more like Mira who did all the fighting

"mind sharing me on why you three invited Haruka and Haruo along with you?" Natsu asked with one closed eye as he crossed his hands while tapping his finger on his elbow

Erza looks to Lucy who sighs as she then explained the real story to Natsu

After Lucy finished her explanation, Natsu sighs while rubbing his head in frustration

"all of this racket for my birthday?" Natsu said as Erza and Lucy nodded with Mira who was a bit surprised at the story

"they really wanted to get you a present, Natsu. you could at least let them off this onetime as a lesson for them" Erza said to the father of the twins who sigh again

"I'm going to have a long chat with those two when this is over" Natsu said as he started walking to the direction the villagers took to evacuate

Erza and the others look at Natsu then to each other before following him

* * *

Gray woke up groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a glimpse at the unfamiliar roof, only to realize that he was in some kind of tent.

When he sat up, he quickly grabbed his abdomen as pain spiked through it. He looked down to see that he was all bandaged up. He slowly got on his feet and exited the tent.

Outside he looked around to find he was in a sort of camp. Tents were strung up all around. He saw the people from the village walking about and working.

But now instead of in their demonized forms, they walked around as mostly humans. Despite each of them having at least one limb demonized.

"How are you feeling?" Gray quickly turned to come face-to-face with a female villager. Gray quickly examined her to find that her left leg was blue.

"I'm…fine." He finally responded. "Where are we?"

"We're in a storage camp. The village uses it for our supplies. But due to the village being destroyed last night, we had to move everyone here."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "The village was destroyed?! Is everyone all right?"

The woman managed a small smile, "Yes everyone is just fine. Your friends, Miss Erza, Mirajane and Lucy, insured our safety from the attackers." Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of your guild mates, they wished to speak to you after you woke. They are in that tent now." She finished before pointing to a large tent nearby. Gray thanked her and started to make his way over to the tent. When he entered, he found all his friends Minus Haruka and Haruo.

"Nice to see you back up...Gray." Erza told him, as she ate a strawberry cake. Her eyes sparkling every time she took a bite.

"Kyuii" Kiara squealed to him.

"Slept well, Snowflake?" Mirajane teased with a grin as she sat on a barrel with her legs crossed.

Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Good morning!" Lucy was the only one who greeted him properly.

"What happened?" Gray finally asked.

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of idiots tried to kill the villagers. We took care of them." Mirajane explained nonchalantly.

"I see." he said before he looked around as if searching for something, "Where are Natsu and the twins?"

"Natsu is watching over the twins who are still asleep" Lucy replied

"Gray, I want you to explain everything to us. That includes what you know about Lyon." Gray look down at the floor for a moment as he then started his explanation on his side of the story.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that guy is strong." Yuka said as he was talking with Lyon.

"He's not the only problem, Fairy Tail's Majin Mirajane is also at the village. I am unfit to speak of love, for she had dispatched me and Angelica in an instant." Sherry said as she drooped.

"...We're not stopping. We'll continue the ceremony." Lyon said as he walked towards the large slash hole on the ruins.

"So what if they are here, we'll make our stand right here. If Fairy Tail wants to fight, then let them come to us."

Lyon the reached his hand out as the large slash hole was clogged with ice

"Lyon.." Sherry said in a concerned tone.

"Toby, you stay here. I want you to resume the moon drip ritual. We'll hold them off."

"UNDERSTOOD!" He said as he saluted.

"Come, they're probably on their way here." He said as he began walking off.

"Got it." Yuka said.

"As you wish, Lyon." Sherry bowed as she went down the stairs with them.

* * *

Natsu was watching over his kids who were asleep while using his enhanced hearing to hear Gray's explanation on the whole story of his past

"so, there's a demon from the Book of Zeref sealed here, huh?" Natsu said as he squinted his eyes

He then covered back the blanket over Haruka after it got sprawled away when she moved in her sleep

"I'll be ending this quick" Natsu said as he walks to the front entrance of the tent before taking a last look to his kids

Natsu smiled to them before walking out of the tent

"Ash" Natsu called his partner wyvern as Ash walks near the tent Haruka and Haruo were in as the wyvern rested near the tent

"keep them safe" Natsu said before he suddenly disappeared into the thin air

Ash let out a low growl before resting his head on the ground

Lucy and the others went out of their tent as they had finished listening to Gray's story of his past

"Natsu" Lucy called out to the man as she walked towards the tent, he was in

She looks in and only saw Haruka and Haruo who were asleep

"where's Natsu?" Lucy said while looking around the tent before going out

She then looks to Ash who raised his head up and looks towards the temple

"he's at the temple!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock before closing her mouth as she looks back and saw Haruka stirring around a bit before sleeping back with her brother

She then went to the others and told them where Natsu is at

* * *

**A few hours later**

Natsu was in a head on battle with Lyon as he slashed at the ice mage who created an ice shield to protect him

"tch!" Natsu clicked his tongue as he backflips away from some flying ice eagles that came at him

Natsu landed his feet on the wall before running on the wall with inhuman speed

He then jumps and was about to slash Lyon with his katana before he jumped away from an ice dragon

Natsu got caught in the dragon's jaw as he struggled around in it a bit before he slashed his katana at the ice dragon

Lyon created an ice ape that he commanded to smash at Natsu who dodge it and destroys it with his katana

"so, this is the power of the infamous Red Slayer?" Lyon said with a smirk

Natsu hold his katana up towards Lyon before he traced his finger on the blade

"you should stop this, Lyon Vastia" Natsu said as he swings his sword to the side

Lyon jumps away as a giant slash mark appeared to where he was standing

"I've come from a long way to stop now!" Lyon shouted as he froze the whole room

Lyon then created an ice tiger that growled at Natsu

Natsu held an emotionless look to the ice tiger as he readied his stance into a single draw stance with his eyes glinting red

"looks like you're beyond saving now" Natsu said in a cold voice as he was about to swing his katana at him

Suddenly the floor Natsu was standing on crumbled into pieces as he jumped up to dodge before he saw the ceiling crumbling as well

"damnit!" Natsu fell into the hole as he plummets to the darkness

Lyon looks at the hole before looking to his side

"what are you playing at!?" Lyon exclaimed to a man wearing a weird mask

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you mean..." He replied like a child guilty of doing something that would get him in trouble.

"Don't play dumb with me, Zalty."

Zalty chuckled, "Just aiding you, my dear Reitei. We can't have you losing too much energy before you take on Deliora, now can we?"

"Hmph... you really think I'll lose to him?" Lyon's form started to glow a light blue color

"I, Reitei Lyon, am the only mage that can defeat Deliora. It would disgrace my name if I can't even beat that man."

"My, my..." Zarti chuckled, but on the inside, he wanted to facepalm at this brat's idiocy. He then proceeded to the exit of the room.

Lyon froze back the whole room before suddenly

**CRACK!**

the wall to his side started to crack up.

This got his attention as it broke away, the open hole revealed a shirtless and bandaged Gray Fullbuster. Said ice mage stood tall and stern. His gaze unwavering as he walked through the hole to enter the room.

"Lyon..!" Gray glared at him hard while getting into a fighting pose

"Gray" Lyon smirked at him while doing the same fighting pose as he is

They look at each other for a moment before they dashed at each other an connected their fist in their brawl

* * *

Natsu was now in the under cave of the temple as he was now face to face with the ice encased demon

"so, this is Deliora, huh?" Natsu said while looking at the demon as he walks around to get a better view of the demon

Natsu suddenly grabbed his katana and slashed behind him

a magic slash fired out of Natsu's katana and slashed a rock in half

Natsu squinted his eyes as he saw someone jumping away from behind the rock before his slash could've connect with it

"my my" A voice spoke as Natsu look up and saw Zalty standing a few feet away from Natsu

"if I hadn't jumped away, that would've killed me" Zalty said while motioning to his rip up cloak behind him

Natsu look at Zalty for a moment as he had a red glint in his eyes

He then sighs while sheathing his katana and walks away

"where are you going?" Zalty asked holding his crystal ball

Natsu stops his walking and turn his head a bit to look at Zalty

"don't try to fool me, Ultear. A Dragon's Slayer senses are higher than that of a normal mage" Natsu said as Zalty chuckled while clapping his hands

"keen as always, Daimou-dono" Zalty said while reaching for his mask and takes it off

Zalty then transforms to his real form as Ultear Milkovich

"I trust things are doing well for you?" Ultear asked while sitting by a nearby rock

"quite so" Natsu replied while looking away

"and your kids?" Ultear asked again while crossing her legs

"growing up healthy and strong" Natsu replied with a bit pride in his voice as he smiled "although they are in a bit of trouble when we get back home"

Natsu sighed as he reached for his scarf and covers his mouth a bit with it

"...Well?" She said all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked as he turned his head towards her.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?"

"no" Natsu replied while turning around "I already got the full picture of what is occurring in this island"

Natsu then reached for his katana and unsheathed it

"I plan to terminate Deliora, don't get in my way" Natsu said a bit darkly to Ultear as the right side of his face darken a bit

"I didn't plan to" Ultear said while standing up and walks away

"the path of light will still shine upon your darkest night, Ultear. Remember that" Natsu said with a wise voice as Ultear smiled a bit before looking back at him a little

"I'll try.." Ultear said before she disappeared

Natsu raised his left hand up and looks to his ring

"but will it shine mine?..." Natsu asked as he then felt rumbling and saw the Moon Drip ritual beginning.

Natsu looks at the ceiling and the melting water that is flowing down Deliora's ice coffin

"the immortal demon of chaos is about to be freed.. huh?" Natsu said in a poem like tone as he bites his thumb and draws blood from it

He then let the blood drips to his katana as the blade glowed red

Natsu's katana transforms into a demonic looking katana as a demonic dragon head appeared on the hilt of the sword

"_**for you to awaken me after such a long slumber. It is quite the surprise, Partner" **_a demonic voice spoke to Natsu as white strips of clothing wrapped around Natsu's right arm towards his shoulder

"it is" Natsu replied as he covered his mouth with his left hand

When Natsu pulled down his hand, an oni mouth mask covered his mouth as cold air seeps out of the mouth piece

"**is your taste for battle still famished, Chitetsu?"** Natsu said as his eyes glowed a fiery red

"**even **_**after a long slumber, it still is"**_the katana replied to Natsu as a shadow face appeared in the blade as it smiled to Natsu before disappearing

Natsu then saw a huge chunk of ice falling down the pool of water and an ear deafening roar was heard as the cave shook from it

"_**a demon from the books of Zeref? Quite an interesting opponent you found, Partner" **_Chitetsu said to Natsu

"**not up for the challenge, Chitetsu?" **Natsu asked

"_**I'm always up for the challenge, Partner!"**_ Chitetsu exclaimed to Natsu as the katana was ignited in flames

Another block of ice fell again as Deliora's right arm was freed

"**let's finish this quickly"** Natsu said as he readied Chitetsu in front of him while doing a swing and hold the katana with both of his hands

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Gray had defeated Lyon with an Ice Bazooka as he stands over to look at the fallen old friend of his

The temple suddenly shook

"What the!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as he tried to maintain his balance

**R****OAR!**

"No...it can't be..." Gray was shaking as he remembered the awful wail of the demon Deliora that destroyed his village.

"Hehehhe.." Lyon weakly chuckled as he turned his head to everybody. "Looks like...Toby came through."

Gray quickly made his way out of the throne room so he could hopefully stop the ritual. But the sudden roar that echoed loudly through his ears, made him stop in his tracks, "_Deliora… he's revived.__"_

Images of his past experience with the demon ran through his head as another ear-splitting roar echoed loudly through the temple.

gRAY started to sprint down the large corridor, looking for a way to get to the cavern below. 'There's only one way to stop it now,' he proceeded to grit his teeth as he ran. "Ur… Gramps… everyone… I'm sorry… but there's no other way now."

* * *

They were all in a panic as they heard the roar that shook their island as the land shakes to it

Haruka and Haruo were hiding under Ash's wing as the wyvern looks towards the temple where the roar came from

"I'm scared!" Haruka cried out while shaking from fear as she had never heard such an eerie roar

"it's alright, Haruka!" Haruo said with enthusiasm "Papa is definitely going to save us all like he always does!"

Haruo then looks to where the temple is as he smiled

* * *

"W-what was that?! That roar?!" Lucy asked her companions, Erza, Kiara and Mira as they finally made it to the temple entrance.

the four quickly made their way to the temple to assist in the disruption of Deliora's revival. But as soon as they entered the temple, they instantly were met with a powerful roar that seemed to echo through the entire island.

"Kyuiiiii!" Kiara sneered at the floor as her fur stands up like an angry cat

"Could this be…? Deliora?" Erza cut in as she guessed at the origin of the roar. Lucy instantly jumped in horror as she heard Erza's words.

"What? It couldn't be?! They've already revived it!" She panicked.

"Damn it!" The two women then turned their heads toward the angry Mirajane as she pointed at something. They followed her finger to spot a purple magic seal glowing on the floor as well as an eerie purple light flowing into it from the ceiling. "That's the damn Moon Drip!"

**ROAR!**

Another roar shook the room. As Lucy jumped in fear and began to shudder at the thought of the large demon being free.

"That's scary!" Lucy stated as she trembled.

"I wonder…" Erza was ignoring the two bickering as she studied the situation. "We can hear the demon roar, but they're still performing the ritual to resurrect it. Which must mean it isn't fully revived yet."

"Yeah, that must be it." Mirajane supported her rival.

"Uh… Erza, Mira-san." Lucy attempted the women's attention as she didn't know what they should be doing.

Mirajane and Erza looked at each other and shouted at the same time, "We need to reach the top of the temple!"

"But… Deliora's below us." Lucy pointed out as she gestured to the floor.

"If we can stop the Moon Drip, we may be able to stop the resurrection! Now let's go!" Erza shouted back as she rounded a corner.

Lucy nodded as she grabbed Kiara and let the little Pop fox hang onto her shoulder as they made a turn around the corner

* * *

Gray had finally made it to the underground caverns that sat directly beneath the temple. The cavern was now full of water that seemed to have melted off the encased Deliora as it was about to be free.

"**ROAR!"** Deliora roared as it breaks off the other ice around it's left arm

Gray looks at the demon before walking towards the pooling water as he bent down and reached his hand into the water that he thought his master's Ice. Turning it over for the palm to face up, he rose it back out with some of the water in his hand. He watched, sorrowfully, as the water rushed down back into its original puddle.

"Ur…"

"**ROAR!"**Deliora roars again as it was hammering the ice encasing its bottom part

"Kukuku… we finally meet again… Deliora." Gray turned at the sound of a low and raspy voice.

Gray turns around and saw the beaten Lyon, crawling slowly across the ground as he was making his way in the direction of Deliora.

"finally!…" he stated gruffly as his eyes were maddened with obsession. "I've waited!... I've waited for this day to come!"

"Lyon…" Gray muttered, feeling sorry for his old friend.

"I will!... finally!...surpass Ur! This is the only monster...that Ur couldn't defeat...I will defeat it...with my own hands...right now...I will surpass her!" Lyon shouted, remembering some of the memories he had with his teacher.

Gray looks in pity to Lyon as he moved behind him and delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck, knocking him back down.

"That's enough... Lyon..." Gray said before feeling the entire island shaking as a roar was heard

"**ROAR!"**

* * *

"Oooooh…" grumbled a flying Toby after he was struck by Erza and Mirajane.

The four had finally made it to the top of the temple and had found said dog-man performing the Moon Drip ritual all on his own. Erza and Mirajane, quick to act, jumped at Toby with her sword and slashed at him and Mira knocking him out with a right hook. Interrupted, the seal from the Moon Drip flickered and faded away, as did the purple light it attracted.

"Erza, Mira! You did it!" Lucy piped. "You stopped the Moon Drip!"

All of sudden, Toby popped his head up to glare at the trio, "You're too late!" he shouted with a victorious smirk.

**"ROAR!"**A roar shook the temple again as a green pillar of light burst through the circle of the ritual circle

"I-it can't be…" Lucy muttered in disbelief as the light faded.

Erza and Mirajane gritted their teeth in anger, they were late and now a disaster will be unleashed on the Island.

"Let's go down!" Erza said after recomposing herself.

* * *

Gray was standing in the chamber as his eyes widened. Deliora was staring down at him as it was growling.

"...You took my parents." Gray then assumed a stance. "...You took my village." A large magic circle appeared below him. "..You took my master...I...WON'T LET YOU CAUSE ANYMORE DEATHS, YOU DAMN DEMON!"

He then began glowing as a blue light was shining all over cave as Deliora grunted a little.

Erza and the others came running in as they widened their eyes at Gray.

"Gray!" Mira shouted as she then saw the immortal demon of chaos in front of them

"What is he doing? That magic feels very powerful!" Lucy asked as she stared at the large magic circle around them.

"Gray, what is this!?" Erza demanded.

"Get out of here.." Gray said.

"Huh?" Erza asked as she couldn't quite hear him.

"I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS MY PROBLEM AND I'M GOING TO FIX IT!" He shouted angrily." I'm sorry guys...but this is goodbye." He said as his hair foreshadowed his eyes. The magic pressure was intense, as Erza was going to try to stop him.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted worriedly.

"Keep everyone at the guild safe...I'm sorry..." He said as he looked up at the demon's eyes."

**"**_**Iced..."**_ He began to say as he was almost about to cast the spell.

"DON'T DO IT!" Lucy screamed.

Lyon looks up and saw what Gray was going to do.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT GRAY! THIS IS WHAT I BEEN WAITING FOR!" He shouted as he watched as Gray was about to cast the spell that would once again seal Deliora.

_"__**She**__-_-!? Huh?"

Gray was about to cast Iced Shell when he stopped when the whole cave suddenly turned pure dark

**"Mugetsu-Ryū:….."**a nearly demonic voice spoke in the dark cave as Gray and the others then saw a glowing red orb appearing and a streak of flames as well

It then rained glowing Sakura petals as they illuminate the whole cave

Gray and the others then saw someone standing in front of Deliora with a flaming katana as the figure suddenly disappeared

"is that!?" Mira exclaimed

Deliora suddenly roared as it arms fell off with the other following as well, the body started crumbling into pieces as Deliora's head fell off to the pool with the body and legs breaking into pieces as everything from the once know Demon of Chaos, came crumbling down as the remains sunk in the water.

"What the..hell?" Gray asked in shock as the darkness disappeared

They then looked on the other side of the cave as they saw Natsu with his katana being held over his shoulder as he swings it down and spins it a little while tracing two of fingers on the blade to wipe off some water on it

**"….Shin Yasha Senku"**

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted happily.

"No way...he defeated it?" Lyon asked in shock. "_All these years, I've spent in preparing to kill the Immortal demon but it was easily slain with a single attack!?"_

Natsu then reached his hand to his face as he wipes it down. Making the Oni mouth mask disappear while his Katana transforms back to normal

Gray and the others went to him with bewildered faces

"You gotta be kidding me. How did you-?" Gray's questions were put to an immediate stop as Natsu punched him hard

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" He asked.

"What were you thinking?" Natsu asked calmly.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"running away from a dark past by sealing it again with your own life? How foolish can you even be?" Natsu asked again but with a stern voice as Gray got surprised a bit to him

"What was I supposed to do!? I couldn't let this thing wake up and kill everyone!" Gray protested. Natsu then sighed.

"your way in willing to give up your life to protect everyone is very admirable and respect worthy." Natsu said "but you can only live once, all the friends you made, all of the bonds that we've forged together, it's all gone when you go to the afterlife."

Gray heard Natsu's words as he imagined what would've happened if he really did sacrifice his life, what would the guild feel about it

"you have to live Gray" Natsu said as Gray looks at him "I'm sure your master would have wanted you two to live on."

Natsu placed his hand on Gray's shoulder as he smiled to him "the last spell she cast wasn't her legacy, Gray."

Gray made a noise of surprise as Natsu then held his hand to Gray.

"It was you, and Lyon…. Her students" Gray then came to a sudden realization, as he smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"you're right…" Gray said with a smile as he stands back up with Natsu's help

A flashback of Ur appeared in his mind as she smiled to Gray

"_I'll seal away your darkness"_

_"Thank you, Teacher"_ Gray smiled while a tear fall down his eyes

"and if you died, Haruka and Haruo will cry all day. And I don't want that to happen" Natsu said as he close one eye

"us too" Erza and Mira said simultaneously with Lucy and Kiara nodding

"teh! What kind of dad are you?" Gray said as he chuckled a bit

"a loving one" Natsu replied as he waved his hand in a funny gesture to him

"How did you do that?" Lyon's voice suddenly demanded as everyone turns to look at him

"how did you do that?!" Lyon demanded again with a bit forcefully

"what?" Natsu asked while holding his katana

"Don't play stupid with me! Deliora! The immortal killing machine that destroyed countless villages and people and cost me and Gray's master her life to seal! How did you kill it so easily?!" He demanded. "Was it that sword!? Does it have the power to kill demons!?"

"him?" Natsu looks to his katana as it shines to the light

"he doesn't have the power to kill the demon, he only gives me the strength to do some of my secret techniques," Natsu said as he swings his katana around before swinging it to his side as he created a large slash mark on the ground near them

"he?" Erza and the others asked in confusion

"_**he's referring to me" **_the katana spoke as it glowed while speaking

"what the!?"

"_**you didn't tell them of me, Partner?" **_Chitetsu asked his partner

"do you think they would believe me if I told them that my katana can talk?" Natsu asked sarcastically to the katana

"a talking sword?!" Gray and the others exclaimed in shock

"a story for another time" Natsu said as he turned around to walks away before he looks back at Lyon then turned back around while sheathing Chitetsu

"Deliora was already deceased." He said as Lyon's eyes widened.

"What..?!"

"it could not survive within the ice as it's life force was slowly drained away as it was sealed," Natsu said.

"So, Ur really killed it..." He said as he was frowning. "All this time...I just wasted it all chasing ghosts..Ur would be ashamed if she saw me now."

"You shouldn't feel bad Lyon," Gray said. "Ur may not be here in human form, but I have a feeling she's happily watching over us, her disciples," Gray said as he came over and offer Lyon his hand. Lyon then looked up and took it as the two then shook as he scoffed a little.

"let's get back to the village," Natsu said as he turned to the exit of the cave with the others following "it's time to deal with another problem"

* * *

Natsu and the others were back at the village which was mysteriously back together

"how is this?" Gray asked while knocking on a house's wall with his knuckles

"the whole village is back to normal!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"_Ultear_, _huh_?" Natsu thought in his mind as Ultear's face appeared in his mind

"ah! Everyone!" a villager called out to them as Moka and the others heard the calling villager as they all walked to them

"thank you for restoring our village, Mages!" some of them thank Natsu and the others while bowing their heads in gratitude

"But we-" Lucy tried to retort but Natsu stopped her

"let's leave that for a later time" Natsu said before his kids dashed to his legs and hugs it

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo hugged his legs as Natsu smiled a bit while patting their heads

Natsu then saw Moka who was walking towards them from his son's tombstone, "Oh...you are back. Tell me Fairy Tail wizards… When will you finally destroy the moon for us?!"

"Hold on a minute..." Lucy said as she raised her hands to try and calm the old man.

"Before we do anything, I want to ask you and your villagers a few questions so I can double-check something." The scarlet-haired knight said while scanning the environment around them, "Can you please get everyone together?"

"Huh? S-Sure..." Moka agreed to Erza's request and went to gather everyone at the village's entrance, and Erza quickly studied each and every one of them.

"To make sure I understand things correctly… you all gained those appearances when the purple moon first started to show up, am I correct?"

"W-Well to be more precise, we only turn like this when the moon is out," Moka replied with a bead of sweat falling down his face.

"That started three years ago, according to your story, correct?" Moka and the other villagers nodded their heads while some whispered among each other, "However, the Moon Drip ritual has been held daily for three years on this island. You should have been seeing a ray of light at the ruins every day."

As she was saying this she was walking towards a suspicious patch of earth, though since her eyes were closed, she didn't see it as she took a step on it. The obvious trap gave way as the weight from Erza's foot pushed down on the surface and she fell into the pit. "KYAH!"

"T-That was… kinda cute..." Gray managed to say, he had never heard Erza do something girly like that before.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Lucy was panicking behind the three, they turned down her pitfall trap plan earlier!

Natsu then heard Mirajane snickering and realized it, "that was immature, even for you." he deadpanned.

Mira whistled while looking away, "How could you accuse me?" she asked innocently.

Erza quickly got out of the pitfall and continued as if nothing had happened, "In other words, that's the most suspicious part of the island. So, let me ask you this, why didn't you investigate it?"

"She continued talking as if nothing happened." One of the villagers muttered with a sweat drop falling down the back of his head.

"She's a tough one." Another villager nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with her on this, why did you not try to investigate?" Natsu spoke up as he walked to Erza's side. The villagers all looked at each other and began talking amongst each other.

"T-That's b-because it is forbidden for anyone from the village to go to those ruins," Moka spoke up to answer for his village.

"Yeah...but...the situation was serious, wasn't it?" Lucy asked, "I mean, you did have casualties and even offered an expensive reward for it."

"Can you tell us the truth?" Erza finished as Moka started to sweat nervously as he looked down at the ground.

"To be honest… we don't know what is going on either." Moka admitted, looking up at the wizards with a serious expression, "We tried to investigate the ruins a bunch of times. However, we couldn't get anywhere near the ruins, even if some of us charged with weapons. We noticed that every time we tried to go down the road toward the ruins, we would always wind up in front of the village gates."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she and Gray was shocked to hear this. They had gone to and entered the ruins quite a few times and the group didn't have to trouble any of those times.

"We don't know...but we kept it quiet because we thought you wouldn't believe us!" One of the villagers spoke.

"But it's true! We tried many times to get to those ruins!"

"But none of the villagers were able to go there!"

"… It looks like I was correct with my suspicions." Erza said suddenly.

"Eh? Suspicions?" Lucy repeated while blinking a few times as a look of confusion grew on her face, "What do you mean by that?"

The red-head ignored Lucy's question as she looked up at the sky, more specifically the moon, "I know now what's going on here."

"Wait a minute...can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked the group

"Natsu, I need yo- huh?" Erza called out to the dragon slayer as she turns around to look at him only to find that he was nowhere to be seen

"where did he go?" she asked as Haruka and Haruo simultaneously look up and point their fingers to the sky

Erza turns to look at where they pointed and saw Natsu in the sky as he was holding his katana in a drawing stance

"_**do you believe we can reach that height, partner?"**_ Chitetsu asked Natsu as Natsu gripped the handle hard

"I know we can" Natsu replied as he then draws Chitetsu and in a single motion and in just one second, he slowly sheathed it away

Natsu then landed to the ground as he sighs while turning around to walk back to the others

"what did you do, Natsu?" Gray asked as Natsu replied to him with a snap of his fingers

**CRACK!**

They then heard the sound of glass breaking as they all look up and saw a crack appearing on the middle part of the violet moon and was spreading

"NO WAAAAY!"

Erza and Mirajane watched with small smiles on their faces (although Erza pouted a bit due to Natsu stealing her thunder)

The moon then cracks and so did the sky as it then exploded and rained down to the village

Almost everyone was surprised by what was happening, Lucy was the first one to speak as she raised her hands to catch the falling pieces in her hand like snow,

"It wasn't the moon that was shattered… but the sky instead…?"

"It wasn't the moon or sky that was the issue, it was the layer of evil energy that had been covering the island," Erza explained to the others as she and Mirajane looked down at the remaining pieces that were falling from the sky.

"Layer?" Haruka and Haruo asked as they tilted their heads to the side with Kiara doing the same.

"Think of it as leftover gas made by Moon Drip, as the gas crystallized and created a layer in the sky. That's why the moon looked purple." The Scarlet Knight finished as the villagers began glowing,

"That's why the moon and sky looked normal that night when we first arrived, we were outside the layer's reach. But on the Island, it was different."

"W-Wow..." Lucy commented at the beautiful light the villagers were emitting from their bodies.

"Now that the layer is gone, the villagers should return to their normal forms," Erza said as she and the others watched the glowing villagers being freed from their curse.

But to everyone's shock, however, the light surrounding the villagers disappeared to reveal that they were still in their demonic forms.

"And just like that they're back to normal." Natsu said as he walked towards his kids

"What are you talking about, Natsu? They didn't change at all!" Gray yelled back as he looked away from the villagers to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Why would they change?" Natsu questioned with a raised eyebrow, "The Moon Drip didn't do anything to their appearance, just their memories. That's what they've always looked like."

"No way… Are you saying that…?!" Lucy's body started to shake as she slowly turned back to the villagers.

"That's right. It wasn't that they turned into demons only at night, they were demons, to begin with." Erza told him as she looks to the villager

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted, falling to her knees.

"S-Seriously...?" Gray questioned as he stood in front of a villager, who seemed to be as surprised as them.

"W-Well… things are a little fuzzy, but now that they mention it…"

"They all have the ability to transform into humans. It was simply a case of them starting to believe that they were truly humans and their true forms were the altering effects of a curse. That was the effect that the Moon Drip had on their memory." Erza explained.

"But why weren't Lyon and the others affected?" Lucy asked.

"It's because they were humans." Mira crossed her arms as she answered the question, "This Amnesia thing only effects demons. Also, the villagers can't approach those ruins because they are demons. People from the darkness can't approach the ruins which hold holy light within it."

Erza nodded to her rival's explanation, "Even if they themselves had forgotten about being demons, their instincts reacted whenever they would get too close and send them right back to the village."

"Very impressive… I'm glad I left it in your hands…" A male voice was heard coming from the side, making everyone turn in the direction of the voice and were complete shock to see Bobo who was waving his hand to them while in a demon form,

"Thank you… Fairy Tail wizards."

"AAHHHH! GHOST!" Lucy screamed as she hugged Haruka and Haruo away from the so-called ghost.

"Y-You're that sailor!" Gray shouted in shock as well.

"… Bobo…" Moka muttered while his body began to tremble at the sight of his son, who was alive and well.

One of the villagers took a step forward, "B-But you were…!?"

"Getting stabbed in the chest isn't enough to kill us demons. Something as simple as that would never work." Bobo said with a grin before he started to laugh at their reactions.

"B-But you vanished from the ship…" Gray started to say as he thought about how the person in front of them had disappeared without a trace. Bobo simply smiled at him before suddenly disappearing again, making Gray and Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth back then." Bobo's voice was heard and everyone looked up to see him smiling down at them, on his back was a large pair of wings.

"I got away from the island because I was the only one who got his memory back. I was scared of everyone because they thought they were human."

"B-Bobo…!" Moka had tears building up in his eyes as his own wings shot out of his back, and the old demon flew into the air towards his son, "BOBOOO!"

Bobo managed to catch his father mid-charge, and smiled happily as the two hugged each other, "I'm glad you regained your senses pops!" The villagers all cheered for the reunion between father and son as they joined them in the sky.

The group of wizards all watched with grins and smiles as they watched the villagers fly around happily. One of the villagers screamed something about a party, which everyone happily cheered for.

Natsu smiled to the partying demons as Lucy and Gray joined them with the addition of Erza and Mira

"yaaayyy!" Haruka and Haruo cheered while smiling as they run to the party before Natsu carried them up

"no partying for you two, it's past your curfew" Natsu told them as he carried them into the hut, they were staying for the night

"but we want to join!" Haruka and Haruo whined to their father while having fake tears and puppy dog eyes to him

"not going to work this time, and besides.." Natsu said as his face was shadowed with two glowing red eyes appearing

"**Papa haven't forgot your punishment for leaving home without permission"** Natsu said in a scary voice as Haruka and Haruo face paled and they screamed "nooooooo!"

Gray and the others look in sympathy to the twins as they're about to face a cruel (Maybe) punishment up ahead

"**I haven't forgot about yours, Mira"** Natsu said as he looked at the white hair woman who flinched in fear while gulping her throat as she turned white as a ghost

"…..have mercy…." Mira begged as she prayed that she would live to see the rising sun of tomorrow

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed while drinking some water from a coconut shell

* * *

Everyone was packing up onto Ash's back as they were going to set off back to their home

Natsu was patting Ash's snout while Haruka and Haruo were playing with Kiara who was jumping from one twin to the other

"W-What? You can't accept the primary reward?" Moka was shocked at what Erza had said. It wasn't just him, though, the entire village was surprised that Erza were turning down the 7 million Jewels.

Erza nodded her head, "Yes, we were just happy we could help you guys out."

"Red is right. Your happiness is enough for us." Mirajane said in agreement.

"B-But..."

"While our guild had officially accepted your request, you requested us to destroy the moon which we didn't. So, taking the reward will shame our guild's name." Erza told him.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that this village was saved because of all of you and your hard work. Will you accept this as a token of appreciation between friends instead?" Moka offered, wanting to show how grateful he was for their help.

Erza let out a soft sigh as she gave them a soft smile, "When you put it that way, it's difficult to turn it down…"

"Sweet! We're getting 7 million Jewels!" Behind the two, both Gray and Lucy had excited looks on their faces at the chance they would be getting the reward after all.

"But by doing so, we would go against our guild's principles. Especially since it was what our master had ordered upon completing the job." Erza finished saying, "Though we'll happily accept the additional reward you were offering, the Gold Spirit Key."

Though her refusal of the reward money was a downer to Gray, Lucy was still happy to get the additional reward, "You are the best!"

"well then, it is time we be off" Erza said as she and Mira walk back to the others

"Our first team S-class mission and we only get a key?" Gray asked in a down voice while Lucy was all joy and happy

"no problem for me, though!" Lucy said to him while her eyes sparkled to the key

"which spirit is it, Lucy-neechan?" Haruka asked while being carried up onto Ash's saddle with her father's help

"the Centaur, Sagittarius" Lucy replied to the little girl

"Centaur!?" Mira and Gray exclaimed as an imagination bubble of a man with a horse head appeared

"it's more like this, though" Lucy said with the imagination bubble of a real centaur appeared above her

While for Haruka and Haruo, they were imagining a man's head on a horse's body in their imagination bubble

"that's wrong too" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"let's get back home" Natsu said as he got up to Ash's head with Kiara on his shoulder

"Kyuii"

They all then got on Ash's saddle back and Ash flaps his wings as he floated up

"Everyone! Thank you so much for everything you've done for us!"

Bobo shouting at them and waving his hands goodbye, his father was standing next to him doing the same. A lot of the villagers were standing behind them waving and shouting their goodbyes, which made the Fairy Tail's wizards, plus two extras, happily waved their own goodbyes back.

* * *

Watching from a cliff on a different part of the island, a bandage up Lyon and his group were watching the ship as it sailed away. Tobi was denying that he was crying even though he was obviously bawling.

"And there they go." Yuka said before turning to look at Tobi with a deadpanned look, "Just how long are you going to do that?"

Ignoring the two, Sherry turned to look at Lyon, who had a peaceful look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay with this Lyon-sama? You're not even saying goodbye to your former junior student. that is love~!"

"I'm sure, it's not like I won't ever see them again," Lyon replied with a smile. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be bigger than he remembered, "Tell me … is it fun being in a guild?"

* * *

Everyone was looking at the blue sky as they all relaxed a bit to the completion of the S-class quest

"it's so high!" Haruka squealed with a smile as she was riding on Natsu's shoulder

"It is! It is!" Haruo shouted as he was riding on Gray's shoulder

"don't move too much, you two!" Lucy said a bit worried that the two might fall at this height

"it's fine! It's fine!" Gray said as he lifted Haruo up a bit

"weeeeeee!" Erza and Mira smiled to the laughing twins as they were having fun

Natsu slowly carried down Haruka to his lap as he gently holds his daughter

"when we get back home, let's go on a quest with the others sometimes" Natsu said as Haruka and Haruo looks at him with sparkly eyes

"really!?" The twins exclaimed to him

Natsu nodded to them as they instantly hugged his waist

"yaaaay!"

"are you sure about that, Natsu? I mean isn't it a bit too early for them?" Erza asked him

Natsu nodded to her while smiling to his kids

"they're growing up and don't worry" Natsu patted his kids head softly as they hugged him "we'll be doing low levelled quest that even these two can do"

"_**you've really become soft over the time I slumber, Partner"**_ Chitetsu said to his partner

"I suppose so" Natsu said with a chuckle

"can I have a talking sword like Chiki, papa?" Haruo asked while pointing at Chitetsu

"_**Chi-? Chiki?"**_ Chitetsu said with a sweat drop

"Chiki's real name is too long! So, we're calling you Chiki!" Haruka said while holding Chitetsu as she swings the sword around a bit

"_**I am the legendary Katana of blood and battle, Chitetsu! I shall not stand such an unworthy name like Chiki!"**_ Chitetsu yelled at the twins who ignored him and was now swinging him around "_**listen to what I've to say, you ungrateful brats!"**_

Natsu smiled to the twins as he let's them play with his katana partner

"so, can I papa!?" Haruo asked him with the puppy eyes

"no fair! I want one too!" Haruka said in a whining tone

"_**Stop swinging me and unhand me, vile brats!"**_

Natsu chuckles to them as he rubbed their heads with his hands

"when you two are older, I might consider it" Natsu said as Haruka and Haruo threw Chitetsu up and cheered

"Yaaaay! /_**Gaaah!?"**_

"Kyuii" Kiara squealed to Natsu as she points with her little paw in front of them

Natsu turns to look and saw that they were getting near Hargeon

"we're almost home" Natsu said as he patted Ash's head as the Wyvern roared and flaps his wings and soar the skies towards Hargeon

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days passed after the quest on Galuna

After the gang got back home from Magnolia, the twins got equal scolding from Makarov for their misbehavior and got two knocks from his staff on their heads and they weren't allowed to get any desserts from Mira or the others for a month, which was quickly reduced when the twins gave him the puppy eyes and it was settled to only two weeks

now we return to our usual team of Natsu and the gang who were coming back from a quick quest

"man, I'm beat!" Gray said while stretching his arms up

"that last quest took so much energy!" Lucy said while pulling her luggage which Kiara was riding on

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed before jumping up the luggage bag and onto Lucy's shoulder

"at least we did it quick and efficient with no property damage at all" Erza said with a bit of proudness in her tone

"quite so" Natsu said while carrying two wooden katana which are souvenirs for his kids

"you're going to train the twins?" Lucy asked to Natsu who nodded to her

"I'm teaching them the basics for now" Natsu said to her as he looks at his multi string colored bracelet on his right hand that was given to him on his birthday from his kids

The father of the twins smiled to the bracelet and decided to get the twins ice cream for today

"_**as the old saying goes, better late than never." **_Chitetsu said to them in a wise old man voice

"exactly" Natsu said as he holds his wooden katana up and swings them a bit

"_**those two holds high potential in their future"**_

"I just hope they know where to swing the sticks in the future" Gray said in a joking way as everyone laughed a bit to his joke

Natsu then stops as he sensed something from an alleyway

He squinted his eyes as he could've sworn that something was giving of such presence

"what's wrong, Natsu?" Erza called out to him while looking at the man

"nothing, nothing at all" Natsu said as he continued his walk with the others

After Natsu walks away from the alley, a shadow appeared and a pair of red eyes and a grinning mouth appeared

"Gi hee!"

The shadow then disappeared as it jumps away

The gang chatted a bit before they felt that something was wrong

"It's Fairy Tail wizards..." "I guess they don't know anything yet!" "The poor things..."

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention," Gray said as he looked around in suspicious.

"_**sadness and sympathy are flowing within the air"**_ Chitetsu said as the sheathed katana glowed a bit

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said obviously shaken by the people's whispers.

The group abruptly stopped by Natsu who stood and looked up at the direction of what the others knew was the Fairy Tail's Guild hall.

However, his eyes held a cold look that would kill someone a thousand times over.

They followed his stare, only for their eyes to go wide in shock at the sight of their Guild. Before them was the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The guild had large iron rods coming out of it as it was a miracle that is was still standing.

"What the hell happened to the guild hall!?" Gray shouted in shock and anger

"What could've done this to our guild?" Lucy said as she couldn't believe it. Fairy Tail's guild, wrecked, right before their very eyes.

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed in a bit of sadness to the nearly destroyed guild

"Ah, look who's back." They all turned to the voice of Mira, as Gray and the others all came up to her with Natsu the only one still looking at the guild.

"Mira? What the hell's going on with the guild? And where is everyone?" Gray asked.

"They're inside, in the basement. And as for the guild.." She then turned to the building.

"Those assholes Phantom Lord decided to redecorate the guild hall." She said in annoyance.

"Phantom Lord..?" Gray said in an irritated tone.

"Phantom did this?" Erza said in astonishment.

"Yeah..I couldn't believe it myself." Mira replied to her

"Where are my kids?" Natsu asked in a cold voice as Erza and the others could tell that his voice held concern and anger

"they're at the Sakura caves with Ash and Flake, they're safe, Natsu. don't worry" Mira assured him as he sighed in relief

"I'm glad…" Natsu muttered out in relief that his children were safe

"Come on, we better get inside." She said as she led them inside.

* * *

Mira led the group to a cellar door that led into Fairy Tail's first basement floor. The room was mainly used for storage, but now it housed many of the present Fairy Tail mages. Though they were now not as cheerful but instead quiet and solemn. When the group had finally made their way down, Lucy almost found the guild to unrecognizable due to its current glumness.

"Hey, Natsu and the others are back," Max said as he looked up from his table.

"Did you see what those Phantoms did to the guild hall?!" Elman boomed across the room, "So unmanly!"

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." Jet said as he, Droy and small adorable Levy sat agitatedly at their table, "We've always had some problems with them, but what would make them resort to this?"

"Maybe we should go crush them," Droy suggested, leaning into his seat.

"I said stop that. We're against Phantom." Levy chided the two.

They then went to Makarov who was sitting on top of some crates as he greeted them

"yo! Welcome back!" he greeted them with a drunken blush on his old face.

"Huh?" Lucy was completely confused by the old man's calm attitude.

"We have returned," Erza spoke calmly.

"Gramps, what are you sittin' around here for?" Gray asked, gritting his teeth tightly, brandishing a clenched fist.

Makarov didn't reply to him as Gray was ignored.

"how was the job, Lucy? There wasn't any damage to the town, was there?" Makarov asked the blonde

"it went fine and no damage at all?" Lucy answered him a bit surprised to his question

"that's very good to hear!" Makarov said with a relief

"Don't ignore me, old man! What are we going to do about this?!" Gray shouted at him again. Master Makarov looked at him before closing his eyes and looking away.

"Nothing…"

"WHAT?! They trashed our guild! And you're going to do NOTHING?!" Gray shouted.

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza supported Gray.

"Now, now ...Calm down." Makarov uttered before taking another sip of his mug, "It's not something to get so riled up about."

"What?"

"Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" The old man said smashing his mug on the counter, "Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"The attack occurred in the middle of night." Lisanna explained as she brought Master Makarov another mug of sake, "Luckily, the guild is closed at that time, so no one was here."

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for." Erza said with slight relief in her voice.

"If all they can do it this. They aren't worth our time!" Makarov exclaimed before looking at the entire Guild,

"Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take jobs from here."

"But Gramps..." Gray wanted to argue but was caught off guard by the old man's action.

"Gray, I've had enough of you! Calm down!" Makarov shouted as his arm grow and spanked Lucy on the butt.

"And you spank me, why?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Hands up, you pervert of a geezer!" Mirajane shouted at him with narrowed eyes eliciting a nervous laugh from him.

"Hahahaha" Makarov nervously laughed as he backed away in fear from the She-demon

"was that all?" Natsu said as he walks towards the stairs

"Natsu! you can't be serious!" Gray exclaimed to him

"the guild is in a wreck thanks to those bastards!" Mira added in with an angry look on her

"you've heard Master. They're not worth our time" Natsu replied to them

"But!" Gray and Mira exclaimed to them

"my only concerns are Haruka's and Haruo's safety, and that is all" Natsu said to them

"_**listen to my partner, you two" **_Chitetsu said to them "_**the path of war is not the right path to take. If one takes that path, sad and tragic consequences shall befall upon them"**_

Mira and Gray looks down a bit as they clenched their fists

Natsu looks at them for a moment before turning around

"Kiara" Natsu called out to her as Kiara squealed as she runs and jumps up to his shoulder

He then walks up the stairs and started his walking to the Sakura caves

Gray looks down to the floor before sighing

"what are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"Well, an outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mirajane reminded him.

"If this how the Master feels. Then there's nothing we can do." Erza added.

* * *

"*Sigh* Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy said to herself, as she walks back to her dorm room with her Celestial Spirit of the White Doggy, Plue in front of her.

Night had come for Magnolia as everyone was going home

"Phantom Lord is known for not being on good terms with Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she nearly reached the dorm.

"I remember when I first started out on my journey, I couldn't decide on whether to join Phantom Lord or Fairy Tail. But thanks to Natsu I made the right choice." Lucy smiled, as she opened the door to her room,

"Because Fairy Tail is..." However, Lucy went wide-eyed when she saw that Erza, Mirajane and Gray were all in her room, "THE BEST!" she finished with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Welcome home," Erza said while sipping some tea

"Sup, Lucy?" Gray waved with a grin, as he relaxed on the bed.

"had a nice stroll?" Mirajane greeted as she strolled out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel

"What are you all doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed as she dropped her bag.

"and why is a boy here!?" Lucy shouted as she kicks Gray away

"Buhuaaaa!"

She then started ranting at Gray for a minute before calming down

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza causing Lucy's eyes to widen in fear.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Gray followed as he leaned back in his chair, "That's why master said we should stay in groups for a while..."

"R-Really?!" Lucy asked in a slightly scared tone, as she approached the table.

"since some of us sleep at the town, they'll be safe from any attacks because it will alert nearby citizens of the incident"

"And also, there's a high chance of the girl's dorm getting attack as well" Mira said as she comes out of the bathroom with her sleeping clothes

"no way!"

Erza nodded to her as she sipped her tea

"then why are Gray and Mira here?" Lucy asked her

"Gray's here because his apartment is quite far than anyone else, and I'm here because Elfman said that he's manly enough to protect Lisanna and told me to go here" Mira answered her

"I see" Lucy replied back with a sweat drop

* * *

Natsu was looking at the moon in his kids' room as he was sitting on a chair

Haruka and Haruo were already fast asleep with Kiara sleeping on the table beside their bed as they snored lightly

Natsu looks at them for a moment before standing up from his chair

He then walks out of their room and was about to close the door after taking a last look to the twins and Kiara

Natsu closes the door as he then exited his home and stand in front of his house with Chitetsu who was in a large wooden bucket that was filled with transparent sake water

"_**have they fallen asleep, Partner?" **_Chitetsu asked him while enjoying his cold sake bath

"yeah" Natsu replied as he grabbed a hold of Chitetsu's handle

"_**has he come?"**_ Chitetsu asked him

Natsu nodded in reply as he squinted his eyes

He then pulled up Chitetsu and swings him to wipe off some sake water on him

Natsu then walks towards the forest near his home as a shadow was standing on a nearby tree branch jumps to another tree branch as it followed Natsu

But unknown to them, Haruka and Haruo with Kiara woke up as the twins felt thirsty

"Papa?..." they got down their bed and walked towards their father's room only to see he wasn't on the bed

"where did Papa go?" Haruka asked while holding Kiara in her arms

"Chiki isn't here too" Haruo said as he saw that the talking katana was not here as well

"maybe they went outside" Haruka said as they walked to the front door and then look around for their father and saw a glimpse of his back in the forest

"let's go and see where they're going" Haruo whispered to his twin as Haruka nodded

The twins with Kiara then followed their father quietly into the forest

* * *

Lucy comes out of the bathroom with a towel on her neck as she had some steam on her hair

"There was something that I've been wondering about. It's about Phantom attacking us all of a sudden, do you have any idea why they did it?" The others got serious expressions on their faces as they heard her question. Erza was the one to reply.

"Who knows?" She said before adding, "We may have had a few scuffles several times in the past but it has never gotten bad enough that they'd attack us directly… well until now that it."

"And it's not like master is afraid of them or anything, him being one of the Ten Wizard Saints isn't just for show." Gray commented while keeping his eyes on the papers in his hand, before it was taken away by Lucy

"what do you think you're reading!?" Lucy exclaimed while holding the stack of papers close to her chest,

"Hey, I want to see how that scene ends!"

"No! Levy-chan and Haruka-chan are going to be the first readers. It's already been decided."

"hmm" Erza, and Mira held their hands to her.

"And what are these hands for, huh?" Lucy asked with bulging eyes

"Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten Wizards on the continent." Mirajane nonchalantly explained to the blonde, who looked in awe at the new information.

"Oh! Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she never knew such a title existed.

"The master of Phantom, Jose is also one of them." Erza added before she venomously thought, 'As well as that man...' an image of Siegrain appeared in her mind.

"Natsu was also one of them before he quitted four years back" Mirajane informed, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock.

"R-Really?! why did he quit?!" she questioned them.

Mira and the others just look at Lucy, like she just asked them a dumb question

Lucy then realized as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

"oh right, Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan" Lucy said with an awkward smile

"Anyway, Master Makarov wants to avoid a fight because he knows the consequences of two guilds each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic" Erza spoke.

"Is Phantom Lord that amazing?" Lucy asked.

"If it came to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive powers are about equal." Mira informed her.

"Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the ten Wizards, there are the Element 4, their S-class level Wizards. However, they say the most formidable is the iron dragon Gajeel. Apparently, he's the one who attacked our guild. He's the iron dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed "there are others besides Natsu? Th-Then does he...eat...iron and stuff?!"

"I think so" Gray replied

Lucy looks in astonished as she then looks at the moon from her window

"will Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan be alright?" Lucy asked a bit worried for the twins

"relax, Lucy!" Mira said while plopping down on the floor

"Natsu's with them! those Phantom losers must be idiots if they dare cross path with Natsu"

Lucy looks at her for a moment before smiling "you're right"

"hey! Remember that time when those goons from whatiscall tried to kidnap Haruka and Haruo and Natsu intervened and beat the living shit out of them and started making them piss their pants!" Mira said as she laughs with a big grin

"every time I remember it, I want to laugh so hard!" Gray said as he laughs while holding his stomach and even Erza who had a small smile

Lucy smiled to her friends before looking back to the moon as she felt something bad was about to happen

* * *

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

Metallic objects clashed each other as sparks flied from the clash

Natsu was in a duel against a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair and was wearing black and greyish clothing that had some metallic buttons on it

They were fighting in the middle of the forest, quite far away from Natsu's home

Chitetsu clashed with an Iron Sword that was the opponent's arm

Natsu got into a power struggle with the man as sparks flied with the swords facing off each other

"Gi hee! Not bad!" the man grinned at him as they backed off each other

"you're the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, Black Steel Gajeel, aren't you?" Natsu said as he readied Chitetsu beside his waist

"I'm glad that I'm famous in these parts" Gajeel said with a smirk

Both of them dashed as they send their attacks at the other that was being blocked and dodged by the other

"**Tetsuryūkon!" **Gajeel transforms his Iron sword into a large steel club and fired it at Natsu who blocked it with Chitetsu

"_**be careful, partner! This one is strong!"**_ Chitetsu warned his partner as Gajeel reel back in his Iron club and transforms it back into an Iron sword

"I know" Natsu said as he and Gajeel circled each other

"I've heard many stories about you!" Gajeel said while grinning to Natsu "they say that you were once a Wizard Saint like Master Jose and you were once feared as a mage who breathes and eats fire"

Gajeel raised his iron sword and dashed at Natsu before he swings his sword at Natsu who blocked it with Chitetsu

"I came to this stinking town because I wanted to fight with the one, they once called Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed at Natsu

Natsu grunted at Gajeel before he pushed him back

"that was my past self. He no longer exists!" Natsu exclaimed at Gajeel a bit angry before Natsu clutches his head as several dark memories return to him

First was a memory of his body in flames and he was holding Chitetsu as Natsu was killing a group of people who were fighting at him

The second was where he was standing in the middle of a street as it rains heavily, Natsu looks at his self as he was covered in blood from dozens of dead and burned up bodies that covered the streets

And the last one was where he was face to face with a pink hair woman who was crying in tears at him as she spoke "You liar"

Natsu shook his head as he glared at Gajeel

"_**partner! Get a grip! Don't let your anger consume you!"**_ Chitetsu yelled at Natsu but he didn't hear him

"did I push your buttons?" Gajeel asked with a smirk

Natsu dashed towards Gajeel as he swings Chitetsu so fast that Gajeel had hard time blocking it

"hmph! Is this what's left of the ferocious Salamander!?" Gajeel said as he and Natsu jumps away as they got their battle stance on

"**Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!"**Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of iron spears are fired towards Natsu in a rapid fire

Natsu dodge to the right as all of the spear heads lodge themselves on a tree

"let's see how long can you dodge them!?" Gajeel continued firing his iron spears at Natsu who kept running to dodge them

_"I'll finish this quick!"_ Natsu was about reach his hand to his face before Chitetsu suddenly yells

"_**PARTNER! LOOK!"**_

Natsu looks back as his widen in shock as Haruka and Haruo appearing out of a bush

"Children!?" Gajeel exclaimed in shock as some of his iron spears were heading towards them

"HARUKA! HARUO!"

**SWORP! SWORP! SWROP! SWORP! SWROP! SWORP! (The sound of something piercing the human body and was imbedded on the body as well)**

Haruka and Haruo looks in fear and shock as their father who was in front of them holds out his arms to protect them

Natsu coughs blood a bit as the damage dealt to him was critical

"_**Partner!"**_ Chitetsu exclaimed to his partner who was heavily injured as the talking katana falls to the ground with several clangs

"Papa..?" Haruka reached out to him before Natsu told them off

"STAY BACK!" Natsu shouted as three of Gajeel's iron spears were lodged onto his chest with two on his stomach and one on his right thigh

"Papa!" Haruo tried to reach him with Kiara squealing to her partner

"I'm fine" Natsu said to them as he looks back at his children

"Papa is strong remember? Papa won't lose to him" Natsu said with a grin as he faced back forward

Haruka and Haruo tried to reach towards him but Kiara who was in her larger form picked them up by their shirt as the Pop fox had a sad look on her

"take them home, Kiara" Natsu told his friend as Kiara let out a sad growl to him with sadness in her eyes

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo cried out to him as they were taken away by Kiara who ran back to where they came from

Natsu smiled for his friend's understanding as he then falls to his knees with the iron spear that was lodge on right thigh falls to the ground

"-coughs blood- please… don't harm them" Natsu asked Gajeel who was standing there the whole time as the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't move from his spot the whole time

"you have my word" Gajeel replied as he walks towards Natsu

"_**Partner!"**_ Chitetsu called out to his friend

Gajeel turned his right arm into an Iron Club

"I'm sorry for almost killing your kids, Salamander" Gajeel said to Natsu in apology

"it's fine" Natsu said a bit weakly as some of his blood was flowing out of his wounds "I'm just thankful -coughs- they're safe"

"I'm sorry," Gajeels said in an apology as he raised his iron arm up before Natsu's world turned dark as he falls slump to the ground

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Night had descended among Magnolia and most of the streets were empty and quiet as the populace had retired to their homes for a good night's sleep.

But the trio of Team Shadow Gear were still there as they were heading towards Jet's and Droy's home,

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki and the others in the girl's dorm, Levy?" Jet asked as they stopped at a dark crossroads.

"Yeah, you would probably be more comfortable there then staying with us," Droy agreed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would rather be with my team then act like a chicken. I know you two are strong enough to watch over me even if we get into trouble." Levy replied with a heart-warming smile to the two.

"Oh, Levy! you're so kind!" the two shouted as joyful tears and hearts in their eyes

"There's nothing to fear with the three of us!" Jet proclaimed proudly.

"I'll protect you, Levy!" Droy declared with confidence.

"No, I will!" Jet argued.

They then stopped their arguing when they heard some crying coming towards them

"what is that? Crying?" Levy asked confused

"something is coming!" Jet exclaimed as he looks back behind them

Levy and Droy prepared themselves for it might be Phantom Lord trying to attack them

"LEVY-NEECHAN!" The sound of children was heard as it surprised Levy, Jet and Droy

They then heard familiar voices as they saw that it was Haruka and Haruo with Kiara running to them

"Haruka-chan!? Haruo-chan!?" Levy exclaimed in surprise as both the twins were crying to them

"what's wrong!? Jet asked them as he was replied with their cries

"Papa -sob- he -cries- Papa!" Haruo cried as he holds his eyes as his tears falls down his face

"Natsu? did something happen to Natsu!?" Droy said while holding onto Haruo's shoulder

The twins cried harder as they hugged Levy and Droy and cried onto them

"Kiara what happened!?" Levy asked the pop fox while trying to calm down Haruka

"Kyuiiii" Kiara squealed in sadness to her

Levy looks to the kids and then to Jet

"Jet! Go with Kiara to where Natsu is!" Levy told him as he nodded

"let's go, Kiara!" Jet said as he grabbed the little pop fox and run at high speed to where Natsu's house is

"come on, Droy" Levy said as she carried Haruka into her arms "we need to get Erza and the others!"

"got it!" Droy said as he carried up Haruo and then they run towards Fairy Hills

* * *

"NATSU!" Jet hollered in the forest to find the man with Kiara leading him to where he was "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Kyuii!" Kiara squealed to a stop as they had reached the place where Natsu was fighting Gajeel

"NATSU! ANSWER ME, MAN!" Jet look all over the place as he heard nothing in response

Jet's eyes widen in shock as he saw some blood on the ground with Chitetsu's blade imbedded on the ground

"_**hey! weird hat boy!"**_ Chitetsu yelled out to Jet

"what happened here, Chitetsu!?" Jet asked the talking sword as he pulled him up from the ground

"_**Partner was fighting with the one called Black Steel Gajeel from Phantom Lord! We need to find him quick! He's hurt badly!"**_ Chitetsu explained to Jet who got shocked

"I got it!" Jet exclaimed as he grabbed Kiara and runs back to the others

* * *

Lucy and the others were already asleep as they were lightly snoring through the night

Suddenly

**BANG!**

The door to the room was opened quite hard by Levy with Droy beside her

"Erza! Everyone!" Levy shouted as she turned on the light

Everyone clenches their eyes open, as their eyes winced a bit to the light

"what's -yawn- wrong?" Lucy asked while rubbing her eyes

"Levy? Droy?" Mira stretch her arms up and scratch her back while looking at them

"what's all the racket?" Gray said while looking at them

"why are Haruka and Haruo crying?" Erza asked as she stands up

"Natsu! something happened to Natsu!" Levy exclaimed to them

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed to them

They then heard running coming from outside and into the dorm as Jet appeared with Kiara and Chitetsu in his hands

"Jet?!" Droy exclaimed to his friend

"where's Natsu!?" Levy exclaimed to him

"I couldn't find Natsu there! And it's bad! Chitetsu said that Natsu just fought against Phantom and is seriously wounded somewhere!" Jet exclaimed to them as they all gasped in shock and surprised

"Levy! Lucy! You two stay here with Haruka and Haruo while Droy and Jet you two wake everybody up!"

"the rest of us are going to find Natsu!" Erza told them as she equips her Heart Kreuz Armor on and walks out the room with the rest

"got it!" Lucy said while taking Haruo into her arms from Droy

"Kiara can you track Natsu's scent!?" Erza exclaimed to the little fox who squealed with a nod to her

"It's okay, Haruo-chan" Lucy said while holding the crying little boy as his eyes were puffed red

"we'll find Natsu. so, don't cry" Lucy tried to soothe child's crying

"Papa…!" Haruka cried onto Levy's shoulder as the latter caressed the child' back

Levy looks in worry for the twin's father as she prayed to god that he is safe

* * *

"Natsu!" Macao shouted out to the pink hair man who was nowhere to be found

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted she looks for any sign of the man

"Where are you man!" Elfman shouted while running around the streets

"any luck!?" Wakaba shouted to them from on top of a house's roof

"nothing!" Alzack shouted back to him in reply

"we got to find him! Chitetsu said he's seriously injured!" Loke shouted while looking at the alleyways

* * *

within the Phantom Guild Hall

"Gajeel, I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, huh? And you also took down one of their top mage?! Good job!" A Phantom Lord Guild member said as he approached the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was currently sitting at a table, eating a handful of iron screws and bolts with a pissed expression.

"I bet their spirits are pretty crushed right now! Serves them right!" Before the man could say anything else, an iron club extended from Gajeel's arm; sending the man flying across the guild.

"What did I say about disturbing me while I'm eating?" Gajeel said in an annoyed tone, as his arm returned to normal,

"You scum." The iron dragon slayer stood from his seat, and glared at the other guild members

"I don't like it! I don't like it at all!" Gajeel shouted as he kicks away a table near him

"My, my..." Jose appeared with a dark chuckle

"what is the matter, Gajeel-kun?" Jose asked the Iron Dragon Slayer

"are you still not satisfied after defeating the Red Slayer?"

Gajeel then punches the wall beside him "That wasn't a fair fight!"

"why didn't you tell me that Salamander had kids?!" Gajeel shouted at Jose with a glare

"oh my! It must've slipped my mind that I forgot to tell you" Jose replied with a calm innocent face as he shrugged his shoulders

"you better not messed with Salamander's kids, Jose! You hear me!" Gajeel shouted at him "a dragon's hatchlings are the last thing you want to mess with!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind" Jose replied as he turned around to walk back into the shadows

Gajeel then glared at the rest of the guild members

"that goes for all of you! You try to mess with them, you'll be messing with me!" Gajeel growled at them as they all nodded in fear to him

* * *

The search for the injured dragon slayer went on till morning as everyone was searching high and low for Natsu

We then turn our attention to the forest where Gray, Erza, Mira and Kiara are at

* * *

"NATSU!" Gray shouted out to him while running in the forest with Erza, and Mira

"we're getting closer!" Erza said as Kiara squealed to her while pointing her little paw forward

"but this path…" Mira said as they reached to the cave that connected to the Eternal Sakura caves

"don't tell me.." Gray said before he spotted a few blood stains on the wall of the cave's entrance "there's blood!"

Gray pointed to the few blood stains

"Kyuiii!" Kiara squealed as she jumps off Erza's shoulder and runs into the cave

"Kiara! Wait!" Erza exclaimed as she runs into the cave with Gray and Mira

* * *

Erza and the others went into the cave as their eyes widen in shock, surprise, anger and sadness

they saw that the wounded Dragon Slayer and the father of the twins, was leaning onto a Sakura Tree's trunk with Ash and Flake watching over him as the Sakura Tree branches were surrounding Natsu's body

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as he and the others rushed to him

Ash and Flake moved back to let them go to him as well as the Sakura tree branches moved away from Natsu

"hey Natsu!" Gray shouted as he grabbed a hold of his back and raised him up

Gray's hand felt that it was drenched as his eyes widen in shock when he saw blood on his hand

Mira and Erza stood beside Natsu as they clenched their fists in anger

One of their strongest and kindest guildmate was injured badly and was also a father to two children who could be orphaned in the future

"Kyuiiii" Kiara called out to Natsu in sadness while rubbing her snout to his face

Gray gritted his teeth as he felt so useless

He then heard a crowd forming around them as Fairy Tail stood in shock to the fallen Dragon Slayer

Gasps of shock and grunts of anger could be heard from the crowd

"_**Partner.."**_ Chitetsu called out to his partner as Jet laid him beside Natsu

They then felt a powerful presence coming towards them as the crowd make way for Makarov who was wearing his Wizard Saint's attire with a walking wooden staff as well

Makarov then make his way to the center of the crowd as his eyes were foreshadowed as he looks to Natsu

"Master…." Erza said while not looking at him as her focus was onto Natsu

"I can withstand our guild being demolished to a ruined bar home…" he started with his voice low and humble, "but seeing my grandchildren's tears and the blood spilled from one of my children!?"

his staff then started to crack apart as his hold became even more severe,

"is something no father can forgive!" his voice turning into a powerful roar, his staff finally bursting from the enormous pressure of his grip.

A raging golden aura then erupted from the guild-master, which startled many of the surrounding bystanders.

"WE GO TO WAR!"

* * *

Natsu who had bandages all over his body, was on a bed with Lisanna, Lucy, Chitetsu, Haruka and Haruo who were told to stay behind by Makarov to watch over him

Lisanna drenched a small towel into a small bin filled with cold water as she squeezed away the excess water before folding it and placing it on Natsu's forehead

Haruka and Haruo were asleep on another bed with Chitetsu beside them and Lucy was watching over them while she looks at Natsu

"How could Phantom do this to you?!" Lucy said with an angered face

Her first friend at Fairy Tail and the one who got her to join the guild, was injured and wounded as her tears fall her eyes

"they're unforgivable!"

* * *

at Oaktown, a branch of Phantom Lord resides within the town

A trio of guild-members was making their way past the many rows of tables that littered the main hall of the building.

"it's time for a job!" "let's pluck some of those Fairy's wings when we get back!"

Just before the three could make it to the door

**BOOM!**

a large explosion erupted from the entryway, blowing the doors completely off their large hinges and across the hall. The trio, and some of the Phantom guild-members who were sitting near the door were sent flying as well.

After the dust cleared, the angered and startled members of Phantom Lord were first met with the sight of Mira in her Satan soul with a pissed expression on her

As the dust cleared further, unease was thrown amongst the Phantom members as they saw an entire group of mages standing menacingly in the hole that was just made.

"Fairy Tail has arrived!" roared the voice of Makarov at the head of the Fairy Tail mages.

The war between instantly began as both sides charged at each other

**"Purple Net!"** Shouted Macao as he released various tendrils of blue flame to ensnare many of Phantom's members, "Wakaba!"

"Got it!" the smoke mage replied. **"Smoke Crush!"** he exclaimed as pink smoke shot out of his pipe in the form of many fists that he sent out to clobber the mages that Macao had captured.

**"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** shouted Elfman before his arm transformed into a dark coloured beast arm with prominent muscles.

the take-over mage launched a whole group of mages into the air. He then brought his arm back and flexed it, "Taking out scumbags is manly!"

**"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray launched his ice out and created and a large chunk of jagged ice that took out another wave of oncoming mages, "Is that it? Pathetic."

**"Re-quip!"** Erza erupted from a bundle of Phantom members, clad in her Flame Empress armor, sending all the mages flying with a vicious force, "Tell me! Where is your Element 4? Let me face them!"

Mirajane released several pillars of Darkness Magic from the ground and sent the group surrounding her flying, "Now tell me… WHERE THE HELL IS THAT IRON BASTARD SO THAT I CAN PUT A PRETTY NEW DENT ON HIS STUPID FACE!?"

**"Card Magic: Lightning! Reverse! Lovers!"** Cana shouted as she held up three cards at oncoming Phantom mages, **"Fate of Lighting!"** a large net of lighting was shot out around her and electrocuted all the mages coming her way.

The next Fairy Tail member to be surrounded was none other than the small Pop Fox, Kiara.

"Get the Pop Fox!" "it's just a little runt!" "Let's catch it and sell it for some cash!"

Kiara sneered at them as she transforms into her larger form and started shredding the unfortunate thugs' clothes with her claws and fangs to what can't be called cloth

**ROAAARRRR!**Ash tore the enemies rank as the wyvern swings it tail at Phantom and flings them away

"why the hell is a wyvern here?!" "run away!"

On the other side of the guild, Makarov was fighting a group of Phantom Lord mages. The enemy mages didn't stand a chance, as Fairy Tail's master tore through their ranks like paper. Makarov's arms grew to massive sizes; smashing Phantom Lord mages to the ground.

"H-He's a monster!" A Phantom Lord mage rasped out, as he struggled against Makarov's iron grip.

**"You laid hands on this monster's ****family****."** Makarov said in a dark tone, glaring at the mages around him,** "Don't think any human laws will protect you!"** The Phantom Lord mages took a fearful step back, as Makarov threw the mage he was holding into a nearby wall, **"Jose! Show yourself!"**

"where is Gajeel and the Elemental 4?!" Erza exclaimed

"So... that's Erza the Titania, and The Demon Mirajane" Gajeel muttered as he looked down at the small battlefield from the rafters.

"But I don't see Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogan anywhere." He crossed his arms as he watched Fairy Tail continue to push his guild, but that didn't seem to bother him at all

* * *

Natsu was standing on a green grass field as he watches over it flows from the wind's gentle breeze

**CHING!**

He heard a familiar bell sound as he turned around and the scenery changed to that of a snowy region

Natsu was in the midst of a blizzard as cold air and snow rain down upon him

**CHING!**

He heard it again as he could see something was glowing pink from a far

His legs unconsciously move in the harsh and cold blizzard

**CHING!**

The sound of the bell was getting louder as he was getting nearer to the source of it and the pinkish glow

Natsu came to a stop as he reached towards a giant Eternal Sakura tree that was in the middle of the blizzard

He gazed upon the Sakura tree as his hand reached out to touch the tree itself

Natsu could tell that this tree was over a hundred years old for it could withstand being in a harsh cold blizzard

**CHING!**

Natsu heard the bell sound again as the sound was coming from behind him

He turns to look and the blizzard was gone as Natsu and the Sakura tree were in the middle of the forest in the night

Natsu looks around and saw that the Sakura tree was in the middle of a pond that was surrounding itself

Lotus flowers, fireflies and butterflies were there as the sounds of cricket filled the air

"this place…" Natsu spoke before he heard a woman's singing

**"Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa"**

**"Tōku yume no naka ni dake,"**

The fireflies started glowing around the Giant Sakura tree as they danced

**"Maichiru hanabira no sasayaita"**

**"Wasurerarenai kotoba"**

Natsu hears the wind blowing as they dance to the singing

**"Nemurenai yoru o hitorikiri"**

**"Arukidasu nurui kaze no naka"**

He then heard the water splashing as a couple of frogs jumped up and sat on to the lily pads

**"Itazura ni hashaide ita mama"**

**"Ki ga tsukeba omoide ni kawaru"**

"this song… " Natsu muttered out as he then heard familiar squealing sound and saw bellow him were a couple of Pop foxes

**"Tsuki mo kumogakure"**

**"Mushiatsui hibi no"**

Natsu slowly moved towards the singing as the Pop foxes followed him

**"Keshitai kioku mo hakanaku wa"**

**"Tomaranai namida"**

**"Kizamareru jikan wa zankoku ni"**

Natsu reached towards the other side of the tree as the two Pop Foxes run up a head him as they were squealing to someone

**"HITO o shibaritsuke asobu"**

**"Aoao to shigeru sakura no ha wa"**

**"Nani mo katari wa shinai"**

The sound of the singing was getting closer as Natsu walks around the Sakura tree and saw a white clothing near the trunk of the tree

**"Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa"**

**"Tōku yume no naka ni dake"**

tears started to form on Natsu's eyes as they weren't stopping flowing down his face for no reason

**"Maichiru hanabira no sasayaita"**

**"Wasurerarenai kotoba"**

The singing stopped as Natsu turned around the corner and saw someone he once held dear

"…Ikaruga…"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had begun as the entire guild went on a full assault

Lucy stayed behind as she was walking in the street while carrying some groceries in her hand

"I kinda wish I had gone with everyone else," Lucy muttered out as she walked through an alley on her way back to the guild.

As Lucy walked through the alleyway, she was surprised when it suddenly started to rain, "No way. Rain when the Sun is out?"

Lucy stopped walking when she saw a figure approaching her. the figure was close enough, Lucy saw that it was a teenage girl with azure blue hair, wearing a sapphire blue coat, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

"Drip, drip, drop." The woman said as she walked towards Lucy, "Yes... Juvia brings the rain. Drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?" Lucy said with a confused look. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly, as she scanned over the mysterious girl's features.

"Who might you be?" Juvia asked, holding her hand out to catch some rain.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy replied in a confused tone.

"I had fun. Farewell." Juvia said, spinning around and starting to walk away, "Drip, drip, drop."

"Eh? What was that all about?" Lucy asked, watching the blue-haired woman walk away.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non." A new voice echoed throughout the alleyway. Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, as a green-haired man with a monocle materialized from the ground. The man smiled, as he gazed at Lucy, "Bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo?" Lucy said under breath, feeling her skin beginning to crawl.

"Juvia-sama you can't just walk away from your mission." The newcomer said as he turned to look at Juvia.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said in a surprised tone.

"My monocle is telling me that mademoiselle over there is none other than our target," Sol said, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, my...she's the one?" Juvia said as she turned to face Lucy.

"Pardon my manners mademoiselle." Sol said, clapping his hands, "I am Sol. You may call me monsieur Sol." The man smiled, as he leaned towards Lucy, "We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Elemental 4, who brings rain," Juvia explained as the rain began to fall more intensely.

"Phantom Lord?!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened in shock, "Y-You're the ones who attacked Natsu!" An angry look spread across Lucy's face, as she reached for her celestial spirit keys.

"Non. Non. Non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding with three nons." Sol said, twiddling with his pencil thin mustache,

"Wrecking the guild and attacking Natsu-sama; all were done by Gajeel-sama... Though, it is true that this was done with a unanimous vote from our guild."

"Wh-What is this thing?!" Lucy gasped out, managing to push her head through the water barrier.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken," Juvia said as she swiped her hand. Lucy yelped as she was yanked back into the sphere of water. Lucy's eyes began to close, as she lost consciousness due to air lose.

"Mmmm, Tres Bien," Sol said with a smile, as he watched Lucy float in the water sphere.

"Don't worry...Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's job to bring you back." Juvia said, not noticing that Lucy's keys fell from the water sphere, "Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Mmmm! Victoire!" Sol cheered, adjusting his monocle.

"Capture complete," Juvia said as the mission to capture the target was done

* * *

Natsu was within the land of his dreams as he was face to face with his beloved woman

Ikaruga Ryu, Natsu's former lover, someone he once held dear was sitting in front of him as she was watching over two infants sleeping in a large straw basket

"ssshhh… " Ikaruga softly shushed him while raising a finger to her lips

Natsu slowly reached towards her before taking her in his embrace

"Ikaruga..!" Natsu softly cried to her as he holds her tightly yet gently

Ikaruga smiles and hugs him back

Natsu leaned away from the embrace as his tears haven't stopped falling

Ikaruga sighed softly to him as she wiped away his tears with her sleeves

"tears never suited you, you know" Ikaruga whispered to him while holding his cheek with her palm

Natsu reached to her hand and leans to it

"yes" Natsu whispered back "you always did know me better than anyone"

Natsu kisses her hand as he smiled to her

Ikaruga motions him to sit beside her as he did so without a second of a thought

Natsu's hand reached to the side of her waist as he pulled her closer to him

He leaned his face to her exposed neck as he placed kisses onto it

"fufufufu.. that tickles you know" Ikaruga giggled to him

Natsu smiled to her as he leaned into her neck and savours her scent

* * *

The battle was going well, until the leader of Phantom Lord had tricked Makarov and had one of his top mages drain and weaken Makarov to the point where he could not fight as the old man was sent crashing down to the ground

every member of Fairy Tail froze in complete shock and horror once they saw their Master defeated.

"M- Master!" Erza cried out and ran over to him with Cana a step behind her.

"Ah… d… amn… my… magic..." Makarov gasped out as Erza and Cana knelt down next to his body before Erza reached down and held the man up. Quickly ignoring her adversary, Mirajane ran towards the large group that was forming around the fallen Guild master.

"Why can't I feel any magic from Master? It's like he's a plain old man now." Elfman muttered.

"I don't get it… How could he lose?" Gray questioned as he looked up at where the old man had fallen, "Just what exactly happened up there?"

"No way...how can the Master be defeated?" "I-Impossible!"

"_This is bad if Master is out of the picture then_…" Erza's body tensed as she looked back at the Phantom wizards they were just thrashing, all of them were getting back on their feet with cocky grins.

"This our chance! They've got no chance now that their Master is down. Attack those Fairy scums!" The members of Phantom Lord roared and went on the offensive as Fairy Tail tried their best to defend themselves against the revitalized enemy.

"_No...This is bad...our morale took a blow as well...__"_ Erza and Mirajane shared a glance before nodding to each other

"RETREAT!" Mira shouted to everyone as she fired a black energy blast at the incoming army "Everyone to the Guild Hall. Me and Red will hold them off until everyone is outside!"

"No way! Are you out of your mind Mira?!" Gray shouted.

"Men don't retreat nee-chan!" Elfman added as he fended off several members of Phantom.

"No, she's right." Erza shouted as she summoned a sword in her right hand, "We might be able to handle these guys and the Elemental 4, but without the Master, we don't stand a chance against Jose!"

"I can still fight!" Macao tried to tell her, but the injury had just received from protecting Cana was taking its toll.

"stop being so tough!" Cana scolded him as she threw him onto Ash's back

"Me too!" Bisca shouted, but seconds later her legs started to wobble and she fell against Alzack's extended arm.

Erza slammed the blade of her sword into the ground before shouting back at her stubborn guild mates, "This isn't time for discussion! Retreat and that's an order!" This time the others listened to the armored girl and started making their way to giant exit they had created.

* * *

Gajeel sighed in disappointment as he watched Fairy Tail begin to retreat. He stood at the rafters with Aria, who arrived in time to watch their enemy Guild retreat.

"It's so sad!" Aria cried with tears running down his face.

"Aria...you're creepy as always." Gajeel commented as he continued to stare at Erza and Mirajane guide everyone to the exit "I'm surprised that you managed to put down that old geezer."

"It was all part of Master Jose's plan, all I had to do was follow it to the letter. But still…" The blindfolded man replied, and seconds later he started crying again, "Thank you for your kind words!"

"Jeez! Would you stop crying already?" Gajeel looked up at the man in annoyance. "So…did we capture the target?"

"yes, we have successfully captured Lucy Heartifiilia-sama when she was on her way to Fairy Tail's guild" Aria replied to him

"they didn't bother with Salamander's kids, did they?!" Gajeel exclaimed with an angered look on him

Aria raises his hand up in a prayer "as to your warning, they did not harm the children of the fire dragon nor did they even encounter them at all"

"that's good…" Gajeel said while sitting on the rafters

* * *

"Kyuiii!" Kiara squealed to Gray who was punching away some Phantom thug

"what is it, Kiara?!" Gray asked her while freezing the floor and caused many nearby running phantom members to slip and fall

"Kyuuiiii!" Kiara squealed to him again as she tugs on his pants as a sign to follow her

Gray then followed her as Kiara lead him away from Phantom's guild to another location where there stood a castle

"is that!?" Gray exclaimed as he saw a familiar blonde girl standing by the window railing of the castle

* * *

Natsu sat with Ikaruga as the pink haired beauty tends to the twin infants

"Haruka and Haruo were really adorable when I met them" Natsu said as he looks down to baby Haruo who he was carrying

He then tickled his nose as he was replied with a cute sneeze

"they are just as cute as I remembered them" Natsu said as he turns to look at Ikaruga who was breastfeeding Haruka

"yes" Ikaruga spoke softly as she finished feeding the child and was replied with a cute burp

Haruo then squirmed in Natsu's arm as the little baby reached towards his mother

"don't you like being with Papa?" Natsu asked the little child with a smile as he was replied with the confused face from Haruo

Ikaruga smiled as she takes Haruo into her arms with Haruka as they reached to their mother

Natsu smiled as he pokes his finger to Haruka's chubby baby cheeks and was given her cute giggle in return

He then sadly smiled as he could tell that this was just a dream

"six years.." Natsu spoke softly yet sadly "the regret of the decision I made back them, still haunts me till now"

His tears started to form again in his eyes as Natsu clenched his fists "I wasn't there when you needed me the most! I made you suffer for six years!"

"I!...i!" Natsu's face scrunched up in sadness as he never felt so much remorse for his past self

Ikaruga looks to him in sadness for a moment before she smiled to him

"yes…..for six years, I've been separated from Haruka and Haruo" Ikaruga said before she placed their children into their basket as they disappeared

Natsu punched the grass bellow him as his tears fall down the ground

"I am such a failure of a husband and a father!" He then felt hands on his cheeks as his eyes widen in surprise

"but… you've raised them well and protected them with your life…..that is something only you can do best, no?" Ikaruga softly said to him as she lifts his face up

She wipes away his tears with her sleeves as she slowly leaned his head to her shoulder

"the past is the past, time cannot be taken back, like the Sakura petals that falls from its tree, the petals shall bring joy to life itself"

Natsu scrunched his eyes as he embraces herself to him

* * *

the Fairy Tail members sat in the cellar of their guild. Some were recuperating, others were treating injuries that they had sustained during the Phantom assault, and the rest were preparing for any more attacks, whether they be offensive or defensive. But overall, they were silently mourning the losses that they had procured after their recent battle with the rival guild.

"Damn it…" "I can't believe this…" "How could this happen?" "What do we do now?"These were all utterances around the cellar as they sat at tables, or stood over maps covering the landscape around the Phantom Lord guild's main headquarters. Macao and Wakaba sifted through crates of lacrimas, hurriedly stuffing as much as they could in make-shift knapsacks.

"We'll need more explosive lacrimas!" the smoke mage shouted.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Macao argued.

"Well, if we load up on these lacrimas, we can launch them up their asses!"

"That won't work, you old coot!"

As the two argued, with some members began involving themselves in the commotion, wanting to put in their own input.

At the far side of the cellar, Elfman and Gray stood with their arms folded, while Lucy sat on a barrel, timidly with Levy beside her.

Lucy was quietly watching them. Seeing how badly injured some of her friends were from the fight they had with Phantom only made her feel more guilty because of the fact that they got all these injuries because of her.

"Are you worried? Don't worry, we'll get them back for this." Lucy perked up at Gray's voice and turned her head to look at him.

"No… It's just that...I'm sorry..." Lucy bowed her head as she apologized again.

"It's a normal thing for daughters from rich families to be targeted and one of the down sides of it!" Elfman added before he placed his fist on his chest with a smirk. "But a real man's duty is to protect them!"

"Don't say that!" Gray snapped back at the tall man, who gave Gray a look at being interrupted.

"but Lu-chan, why were you hiding it?" Levy asked her

"kyuiiii" Kiara squealed to Lucy while sitting on her lap

"I wasn't so much hiding it...but I ran away from home a year ago and not once did he want me back. Now he suddenly wants me back, I just don't get it." Everyone watched as Lucy's hands tightened into a fist, "Doing all these horrible things just to get me back… He's the worst! Although...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-No! That's ridiculous! Your dad is the bad one!" Elfman told her with a wave of his hand.

"Idiot!" Gray shouted at him.

"Ah! I mean it's all Phantom's fault!" Elfman let out an awkward laugh as he corrected himself.

"Because of my selfish actions...I can't believe I caused so much trouble for everyone...and it caused Natsu to be in this state..." Lucy admitted as she sadly looks to the unconscious man with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's not like you..." Gray told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah! Men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman added while trying his best not to cry himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room of the cellar, Cana sat cross-legged while studying a pattern of cards she had laid out. After flipping one, she took a moment to concentrate, only to abruptly toss the cards around in frustration a second later.

"It's no use! I can't find where Mystogan is!" Grabbing a bottle beside her, Cana took a quick chug, "If their target is Lucy, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked again soon. We've got too many injured people on top of that. This is not looking good for us…" she finished by taking a swill of her drink.

Mirajane grunted before turning to the direction of the counter across from her, where sat a communication lacrimas. In the ball, it showed a mirage of the Laxus,

"Prick, our guild is under attack and the master is seriously injured. Most of our other members have also suffered injuries and we are unable to locate Mystogan. We could really use your help." Mira stated although she did her best not to puke when she 'requested' help from Laxus.

_"Gramps is out? HAHAHAhah! That's great news, maybe now I can take over for him now!"_ He laughed.

"We need your help!" Mira protested, though the words she said made her inwardly scowl as she mentally gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a wave of harsh laughter erupted from the lacrimas, _"God…The geezer is freaking pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. you have Natsu with you guys, so why do you even need me when he is more than enough to handle those Phantom weaklings?"_ Laxus sneered.

"Natsu…." Mira muttered out in sadness as she clenched her fists "…got defeated by them"

she clenched her eyes to try stop the image of Natsu in his injured state back at the Sakura caves flooding her mind

"_wha_?!" Laxus' eyes widen in shock to the revelation of one of his most respected persons got defeated by Phantom, before recomposing himself

"So, you're going to help us or not?!" Cana asked in an agitated manner.

Laxus sighed as he rubbed the back of his head

_"I would if I could, but even at my top speed, it will take me at least three hours or so to reach the damn place"_ Laxus said to them

"then what are we supposed to do till then!?" Cana exclaimed to him

_"you figured it out yourselves"_ Laxus said before turning the lacrima off

"Laxus!" Mira exclaimed to him but was too late

Mira gritted her teeth before slamming her fist at the Lacrima Orb as it was destroyed

* * *

In the showers on the other side of the lower floors, Erza was trying to calm herself down from the battle they had just left

_"According to Bisca and Alzack, Master was hit by a spell called Drain. Apparently, the target of the spell could recover faster if the magic that was scattered was returned to him. But since we didn't know what it was exactly, it was too late to do anything then.…"_ she thought before placing her hands on the wall,

"Master and Natsu are out of commission at the moment, Mystogan is going to be too busy to help with the situation here," she spoke out loud through the sound of running water, "Laxus is nowhere near us and would not even attempt to come… A lot of our numbers were injured in this battle."

The redheaded woman snapped her eyes closed and gritted her teeth as memories of the battle echoed through her mind.

_"Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one!"_

Makarov's words played in her head as she remembered the last time, she spoke to him. She then clenched her fists and punched the wall as hard as she could,

_"I should have gone with him! I'm pathetic! It's all my fault!"_

**RUMBLE!**

Suddenly, A massive quake rumbled throughout the Fairy Tail cellar. Hurriedly all the members of the guild made their way outside. What they were met with was shocking, to say the least.

"W-What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

Over the cliff by the Fairy Tail guildhall, and across the large body of water that sat on it. A large structure was making its way in their direction. As it moved closer, it could be seen as a giant castle, held up by six giant, mechanical legs. The monstrous building made its way toward them, slowly but surely.

"A-a walking guild?!" "Phantom!" Screamed the guild members as they recognized the massive headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"I-I could have never anticipated that they would go to this much of an extreme…!" Stated Erza as she stood with the rest of the guild, a towel being the only fabric clothing her bare body.

"What should we do?!" Loki questioned as the Fairy Tail guild watched the walking building come to a halt a good distance away. For a few moments, everything seemed quiet, and that was not a good thing at all.

**"The Magical Convergent Cannon, Jupiter!"** Inside the main control room, Jose was sitting in his chair with several men surrounding him in order to properly control the moving Headquarters. The Guild master gave the men a silent nod to signal them to prepare the weapon and wait for his orders.

Outside on the mainland, Fairy Tail watched in shock as the gate in front of the building slid down and a large cannon emerged from inside the building, extending its barrel which was currently pointed at them and their Guild Hall. After it settled, a ball of compressed, black, magical energy began to build up at the barrel of the large cannon, growing to enormous size,** "Engage and wait for my mark… Eradicate them all."**

"Here it comes!" Macao warned as the cannon started to power up.

"Everybody, get down now!" Erza told her comrades before she ran several yards ahead of them

"Erza!"

"What are you doing?!"

Erza tossed her towel away before re-quipping into her Adamantine Armor, the woman had only one thing to say, "I won't let you destroy our guild!"

"Adamantine Armor!?"

"S-she can't be!" "Erza don't!" "She isn't thinking of blocking the blast, is she?!" "Erza, stop! It'll kill you!"

Drawing three cards from her deck, Cana started channelling her magic into them and was preparing to throw them, "I doubt even her Adamantine Barrier defense alone will be enough!"

Not a second later, the storm building cannon fired its powerful payload. The blast exploding into a beam of gargantuan size, throwing the water below it apart to show the visible bottom of the lake.

Erza took the initiative and slammed her gauntlets together to form a large shield, which in turn produced a huge magical seal that equalled the size of the Jupiter blast.

"HAAAH!" Erza yelled as she closed the two shields together and a large magic circle appeared right in front of them. The beam from the Jupiter then collided with it as Erza was struggling to hold it back as she stood her ground. They all watched in awe as she was holding it back. She then felt a crack in her armor as the Jupiter blast was starting to breakthrough her shield.

"ERZA, HANG IN THERE!" Mira shouted

"I...WON'T...LET YOU WIIIIN!" She shouted as she clenched her teeth and was holding fast against it

In an instant the blast was dispersed and so was Erza's barrier

Erza's Armor was crumbled into pieces as she was sent flying back

"Erza!" Gray shouted as he and Eflman went to her aid

* * *

Jose smirked in his guild as he watched the mighty Titania fall

"both Makarov and Erza are out of commission" he spoke "you have no chance of victory anymore"

* * *

**"NOW HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA, IMMEDIATELY."**

Everyone's face turned into an angered one when he said that

"Lucy's our comrade!" "there isn't a guild out there that would sell out a comrade" "Lucy's not going anywhere! She's one of us and that is how it's going to stay!"

One by one other member of the guild shouted their own opinions on how they would never do such a thing, bringing tears to Lucy's eyes as she heard their words.

**"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"**

Lucy's body shook as she looked at the damage done to the area and to her guild mates, _"__I…I should just give myself up… I don't want anyone to suffer because of me…__"_

"You would have to kill us before we'd ever turn against a comrade!" Erza exclaimed as cheers of agreement were once again heard, but this time louder.

"_E-Everyone… T-Tha… T-Thank you!__"_ Lucy had tears falling down her face with once hand covering her mouth.

"**IN THAT CASE, I'LL JUST FEED YOU AN EXTRA LARGER DOSE OF JUPITER!"** Jose's voice echoed across the Phantom Lord's Building and the surrounding area, **"SO SAVOR THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OF YOUR LIVES BECAUSE THEY WILL BE YOUR LAST!"**

The guild quieted down at Jose's proclamation.

"What the hell?" Elfman muttered with grit teeth.

"They're gonna fire it again so soon?!" Loki could feel a bead of sweat go down the side of his face

"W-what?!" "He's going to fire it again?!" "No way!"

"Look!" Cana spoke up making several heads turned to look at her to see that the brunette was pointing at the moving building in front of them, where to their surprise thousands of ghost-like creatures were flying out of the windows and other openings, "Those things are Jose's Shade Magic given form to be his phantom soldiers."

"what!? Shades are!?" Bisca exclaimed in shock

"Ghost!" Alzack finished her sentence

"But that means he can release the Jupiter Cannon's next attack without worrying about his men since they aren't human!" Macao exclaimed as he clenched his fists tightly.

Wakaba took in a deep breath before blowing out a ball of smoke, "So it's either get taken down by his ghost soldiers or be eradicated by the Jupiter… not much of a choice is there."

"Wha…?" "He's merciless!" The guild roared, before Jose's voice echoed once again,

**"You are now left with two choices. Be destroyed by my henchmen, or be demolished by the Jupiter!"** he claimed.

"Then we'll just do what Fairy Tail always does," Gray called out before punching a fist into his open palm, "Create a third option and destroy the Jupiter Cannon within 15 minutes before it fires off another shot."

"I'm going with you! A Man never step back from a fight!" Elfman exclaimed

"me too!" Mira exclaimed as she transforms into her Satan Soul

Gray and Elfman nodded to her while letting Max and Nab take Erza back to the guild

"the rest of us are going to deal with the Shades, alright!?" Cana exclaimed to the others as they roared in agreement

"I'll fight too!" Lucy voiced in before Lisanna grabbed her hand

"no Lucy, you have something else to do" Lisanna said as she pulled her away with Reedus following

"Let's go!" Gray shouted as he whistled his fingers for Ash as the wyvern came flying to them

Elfman and Gray jumped up to his saddle as they flied towards Phantom with Mira blasting away some Shade that tried to get close to them

* * *

Kiara, Haruka, and Haruo who was carrying Chitetsu were at the front of the guild and away from the fight

"Lisanna-neechan what's happening?" Haruka asked Lisanna who came with Lucy

"everything is alright, Haruka-chan. Everyone is getting back at the bad Phantom for hurting Natsu" Lisanna said to her

"I want to fight too!" Haruo exclaimed while trying to hold up Chitetsu

"_**it's impossible for your age…"**_ Chitetsu said with a sweat drop

"you three won't be fighting at all" Lisanna said with a serious face "Reedus is going to take you all to the Sakura Caves till the fight is over"

"but I have to fight with everyone!" Lucy retorted to her "it's all my fault that this happened!"

"no Lucy, No one thinks that way" Lisanna said to her "this fight is for our guild, for our fallen comrade, and to protect the three of you!"

"everyone has their pride in this battle"

Lucy then looks down before nodding to her

"good" Lisanna said with a smile "Reedus"

the Pict Mage who nodded with an "Oui" drew a cart that was being pulled by a purple boar on his body as it came to life from his magic

Lucy and the twins with Kiara then boarded the cart with Lisanna the only standing beside it

"what about you, Lisanna-neechan? Aren't you coming with us?" Haruka asked her

Lisanna shook her head to the child "I have to stay behind to look after the injured"

She then backed away from the cart "be safe you three"

"go Reedus!"

"Oui!" Reedus then swings the railings as the boar then pulled the cart and runs towards the path that will take them to the Sakura caves

"I'm counting on you, Reedus" Lisanna then run back into the guild to take care of the guys who are too injured to fight

* * *

Gray and Elfman with Ash arrived at Jupiter's barrel and stood at the opening of a circular tunnel.

"Ash, go back and help Mira in wiping away some Shades!" Gray told to Ash as the wyvern then flied away

Gray and Elfman then walked down the barrel until they made it to a large room with a giant Lacrima in the center with four colored crystals attached to walls surrounding it, and above the Lacrima was a giant timer,

"that must be the lacrima that is powering Jupiter" Elfman assumed as he looks at the giant Lacrima

Gray narrowed his eyes as he examined the large object, "A large one like that has to be pretty durable."

"well what are we waiting for?! Let's see if its MAN enough after we deal with it" Elfman said as he transforms his right arm to a metallic arm

"I cannot allow that."

A voice was heard as Gray and Elfman looks up and saw a figure who was wearing a combination of a ninja's and Samurai's clothing.

"It is Phantom Lord's priority to see Fairy Tail wiped from the face of Fiore. For that to happen, the Jupiter is required."

"And who the hell are you?!" Mirajane barked at the member of Phantom.

"I am Totomaru, of Phantom Lord's Element Four." The man calmly stated.

Before any of the Fairy Tail mages could react, a large clock overshadowing the room on the ceiling moved to another numeral embedded on it with a large strike.

"Seven minutes until Jupiter discharge." a female voice echoed in the core.

"we don't have time for you!" he shouted before extending his arms forward,

**"Ice Make: ****Lance****!"** A magic circle appeared in front of his arms, as long, curved ice lances were created and shot toward Totomaru.

Totomaru vanished from his spot before the attack could hit him, causing Gray's eyes to widen.

He spun around, and was kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Gray grunted before straightening himself up just in time as Totomaru prepared his own attack.

**"Red Fire!"** Suddenly a red seal appeared out of Totomaru's hand and burst into a ball of red fire. Shooting out at the Ice mage.

**"Ice Make: Shi****eld****!**" Gray created a large shield made of ice in front of him as the Fire smashed against his shield and exploded upon contact, which generated smoke, blinding Gray.

**"Orange Fire!"** Gray's eyes shoot wide open in shock as an orange seal appeared above his form. Shooting out an orange flame, it hit him straight in his face.

"Gah!" Ur's pupil shrieked. Not in pain, however, but in disgust, as his eyes started to tear up a bit, "What kinda fire is this?! It smells so gross!"

"My flames have a wide variety of attributes," Totomaru explained before he vaulted over Gray's shoulder and launching himself into the air. At the height of his jump, he looked down at the distracted Ice Make mage, "You would do well to remember that." he finished and drew his katana. He brought it down on Gray, intending to finish him off.

Luckily, Gray recovered enough and created a sword out of ice, blocking the Totomaru's inches from his face,

"MAAANNN!" Elfman came running towards Totomaru and was intending to punch him before he dodged by jumping away

"What is the point in all this?! Why are you Phantoms using something like the Jupiter just to take care of a single guild?" Gray exclaimed at Totomaru

"That should be apparent, the two of our guilds were fighting for decades, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." The Fire Mage explained calmly before he blocked a vicious slash from Gray's sword.

"By risking the lives of my friends and the innocent citizens of Magnolia?!" Gray shouted in rage, as he rapidly slashed the enemy. Totomaru felt slightly nervous as he was being overpowered by the relentless assault of Gray.

Before he knew it, his sword was slapped out of his hands into the air. He was fast enough to take a large leap back in order to dodge another slash from the Ice mage.

"Two minutes until Jupiter discharge." The female voice echoed in the core once again.

Totomaru let out a small chuckle, "You're out of time The Jupiter will fire, and your strife will all be for not." he said before he raised his magical power

**"Rainbow Fire!"** As he casted the spell, a seal appeared quickly and generated flames of multiple colours came which combined into one brightly colored flame. Once it was ready, he launched it toward Gray, consuming him in an explosion of flames.

Totomaru grinned as he thought that he won, but his grin was quickly replaced by a shocked gasp when Gray emerged from the flames and charged at him.

"Those Flames are nothing compared to _his_!" he shouted as he shot up his knee to hit Totomaru in his gut. The fire mage opened his mouth to spit saliva

Elfman then grabbed Totomaru by his collar with his left hand as he then punched him with his right arm

"NOW GRAY!" Elfman shouted to him as Gray created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon,

"**ICE CANNON!"** Gray fired an ice blast from his bazooka as it was heading straight for Totomaru

"GAAAAAHHH!" Totomaru was sent crashing towards the giant Lacrima as large cracks started to form.

Soon the entire lacrima was crackling up. Within just a few moments later, it burst into a blinding light that filled the room.

Elfman and Gray grinned as they had stopped Jupiter from firing

* * *

**"Ten more minutes, Fairy Tail, and you will be no more!"**

Jose's voice declared for all the members of Fairy Tail to hear as they fought off his army of shades.

"Jeez, does he ever shut up?" Macao asked rhetorically after burning away a few shades.

"Well, I'm sure he just likes the sound of his voice," Wakaba stated through the side of his mouth as his pipe spurt out more magic.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!"

"Wakaba Look out!" Macao screamed.

"Huh?!" The smoke mage only had enough time to turn before a shade shot through his body.

"Gah!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen shakingly as a sense of exhaustion and emptiness rushed through his body in less than an instant of coming in contact with the ghastly specter.

"Wakaba! What's wrong?!"

"I-I… Feel empty…" Wakaba replied as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Don't let the shades get you!" Cana shouted as her cards created a net of lighting to repel oncoming shades. "If they attack you, they'll drain you of your energy!"

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions could be heard making many heads turn to see the Jupiter Cannon.

The large cannon then crumbles to pieces as it falls down to the water bellow it

After seeing the spectacle take place, the members roared in cheers as a wave of victorious sensation filled all those fighting below.

"They did it!" "The Jupiter is destroyed!" "We might actually win this!"

Howled the members as their spirit was emboldened immensely from this sudden victory after such a grim start.

Cana nodded her head with a smirk as she took a handful of cards in each hand, "Those guys are fighting from the inside and took out the cannon. Now let's eliminate the enemies out here!" With another cheer, the remaining members of Fairy Tail charged towards the ghost soldiers ready to continue their fight against them.

* * *

"Master Jose! The lacrima for the Jupiter has been destroyed! The cannon is no longer operational!" Shouted one of the hooded mages to his seated Guild master.

Jose proceeded to clench his fist as a pang of anger and annoyance ran through his body, "Such incorrigible scum…" he harshly muttered.

"Launch the MK. II! And have its prepared Abyss Break at once!" he bellowed to his minions.

"Yes, sir!" Jose then had another idea appeared as he grins evilly

He then snaps his fingers twice as some of the shades came flying towards Fairy Tail's guild

* * *

everyone continued to fight off the endless hordes of Shades that mercilessly shot at them.

Suddenly, a large boom sounded throughout the battleground. The mages turned their attention back toward the large hexagonal fortress as it was starting to transform.

"what the!?" Mira exclaimed as she was in the middle of cleaning up some Shades with Ash before her attention was brought away when the moving castle started transforming

* * *

"W-What's going on?" Gray exclaimed as he kneeled down to the floor as he lost his balance.

"the room? No! the whole place is moving!" Elfman exclaimed as he saw the walls starting to split and moving

**"BEHOLD YOU FAIRY TAIL BRATS!"** Jose's voice called as the room continued to shake for several minutes before everything came to a halt. Gray managed to regain his balances before he went at the new center of the room,

**"KNEEL BEFORE THE SUPER MAGE GIANT PHANTOM MKII AND KNOW YOU'RE POWERLESSNESS! COWER IN DESPAIR FOR THESE LAST FEW REMAINING MINUTES OF LIVES!"**

Mira came flying in to where Gray and Elfman were at as they could tell that she had a grim look on her

"This is bad, Gray! Elfman! The giant is drawing an Abyss Break magic circle, and from the size of it the blast could destroy the entire town!" Mira exclaimed to them

"Abyss Break!? But that's one of the forbidden spells!" Gray clenched his fist as he turned his head upwards,

"Is Phantom really that insane to use something like that just to get at us? They'll kill hundreds of innocent people that live in Magnolia!"

* * *

Erza was standing back up while wobbling a bit as Lisanna held her

"you should rest Erza!" Lisanna exclaimed to her

"I can fight!" Erza retorted to her

Suddenly

**CRASH!**

The entrance to the guild was destroyed as a couple of Shades came flying in

"what!?" Erza exclaimed as the shades came in

"Lisanna! Erza!" Cana shouted from outside as she was blasting away the shades with her cards

"Kyaaaa!" Lisanna screams as she was grabbed by the shades and were bringing her away with them

"Lisanna!" Erza and Cana tried to reach her but couldn't as the Shades block their attempt

"Get away!" Erza slashed at the Shades but failed to reach Lisanna

"Haaa!" Cana threw some of her cards at the shade as the cards exploded upon impact

"Let go of her!" Cana exclaimed

"I'll get her back!" Erza exclaimed as she equips her Kureha no Yoroi and flied towards the group of Shade that was taking Lisanna away but was shocked as Lisanna suddenly disappeared before she could reach her

Erza then looks around for her but couldn't find her

* * *

Elfman and Gray split up separate ways as they were trying to find Element four and try to stop Abyss break

"is this the best Monsieur can do?" Sole said smiling in amusement causing Elfman's eyes to widen in anger

"**Sable Dance!"**

Sol created a huge storm of sand as it blinded Elfman in it

"how annoying!" Elfman shouted as he wipes away some of the dust in his eyes

**"Roche Concerto!"** Sol's voice called out from behind as Elfman was suddenly pounded by many rocks that were shooting up from the ground

"GAAAH!"

"non, non, non, non!" Sol appeared out of the ground with a smirk as he kept firing earth attacks at Elfman and rendered him unconscious

"Elfman!" Mira who was trying to stop the giant from using Abyss break came flying towards Sol as she intends to put a few dents to his puny face

Sol then smirks as the ground then covered Elfman's body as he was caught off guard

"Elfman!" Mira shouted before a rock spear appeared out of the ground and was near Elfman's neck as it stopped her

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Mirajane!" Sol greeted her with a bow

"let him go!" Mira shouted while creating a black energy ball in her hands

"Non. Non. Non." Sol said while moving his finger side to side to her

"If I recall correctly..." Sol started to speak while he played with his thin mustache, " A few years back, you little brother attempted to perform a Full-Body Take Over, but it went wrong and he went berserk...your darling little sister almost lost her life trying to stop him from going on a rampage, isn't that right? Not only that but the trauma of it resulted in him from never using the Full-body Take Over ever since."

"I said let him go!" Mira shouted again

"Hmmm… I suppose that memories are painful." Sol said to her "as a gentleman, I feel like I should make you remember the despair you felt two years ago."

Sol pointed his finger outside, towards one of the giant's hand

Mira looks at where he was pointing and her eyes widen in shock as in one of the giant's mechanical hands was Lisanna

"Lisanna!?" Mira exclaimed in shock and surprised

"Madam Lisanna has been quite naughty as she had told one of your guildmates to run away with Lucy Heartfilia-sama, our target" Sol explained while smiling evilly

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted as the giant's hands were getting tighter on her

"M-Mira-nee!" Lisanna wheezed out as the giant's hand was starting to crush her body

"Lisanna!" Mira was about to go to her before Sol chuckled to her

"are you sure you want to save your little sister first?" The rock spear near Elfman's neck was getting closer to his neck

"Elfman..!" Mira muttered out while looking between Lisanna and Elfman

"there can only be one choice!" Sol said while holding his monocle "your little sister or your little brother?"

the rock spear was near Elfman's neck while the titan's hand was getting tighter on Lisanna

"Gah!" Lisanna grunted as she felt like she was going to be flatten

Mira looks back to Lisanna then to Elfman and then back to back again while her tears were forming

"what shall it be, Mademoiselle?" Sol said with a dark face

"Lisanna….! Elfman….!" Mira had to pick a choice, save her little sister or her little brother

"time is ticking~" Sol said as Lisanna grunted in pain again and the rock covering Elfman was getting closer to his chest and so was the rock spear to his neck

* * *

Everyone was wiping away the shades as they thought that they were getting the upper hand, but were shocked when the ghostly figures all simultaneously came to a halt.

"Wha...?" "Why did they stop?"

Suddenly, the hundreds of shades started moving again as they all converged on a single position. Landing in front of the guildhall, the shades crashed into one another, building up their mass as dozens forced themselves into the blob. The guild members could only watch in horror as the shades kept growing and growing until its size rivalled that of their guildhall. As the last shade entered the blob, a pair of red eyes, reminiscent of those of the smaller shades, glowed into existence.

"What's going on?!" "What is that thing?! What is it doing?!"

The mages started to grow frantic as the blob started to rumble a bit before multiple strands of darkness shot out of its body that soon formed into large fists.

Cana being the first to recognize the gravity of their situation, she yelled out to her guild mates.

"It's attacking the guildhall! Take it down! Quickly!" She screamed in a hurried plead.

Before any of them could act, the giant blob slammed one of its fists into the guild, easily breaking through the chunks of wood and destroying an entire upper section of the hall. Another landed on the side of the building, bulldozing the wooden supports like they were nothing, forcing rubble to fly everywhere.

The mages then acted as they watched their home being assaulted before their very eyes. Throwing their magic at it, as devastating as it would have been to any regular enemy,

But their attacks proved futile as the giant Shade just regenerated the part of its body that was destroyed

"Natsu is still in the guild! We need to get him out of there!" Jet shouted and was about to get into the guild but could not as the door to the guild came crashing down on him

"Jet!" Levy and Droy shouted as they ran to their teammate

Ash came flying into help as the wyvern tried to claw the giant shade but was proved futile as the Shade regenerated

The giant shades then sent multiple punches at Ash who was sent crashing to the ground

"Ash!" Max shouted as Ash crashed down to the ground

Cana lifted herself up on her elbows as she struggled to stay up. She looked at what the enemy was doing to their guild building was just so horrifying, "No! It can't end like this! Not our guild!" She cried, "Please stop!"

"It's not gonna last!" "Please stop!" "It's already been reduced to rubble! Why are you still attacking it?!"

"Please! Anybody, save our home." Cana whispered, clenching her fists on the ground; tears streaking down her cheeks. "please! Someone!"

* * *

Natsu and Ikaruga were in each other's embrace before the sound from the outer world was heard

Ikaruga caressed Natsu's back lovingly as she smiled to him

"it's time" Ikaruga whispered as she leans away from the hug with Natsu

"thank you… Ikaruga" Natsu said as he got up with her

Ikaruga nodded to him as their hands were about to let go

"I'll find you" Natsu said to her "that's a promise"

Natsu leaned their foreheads together as he let one tear fall down his eyes

"I'll be waiting" Ikaruga replied to him

They then leaned away as Natsu let go of her hands and turned around

"I'll be going now" Natsu said as he started to walk away with the surroundings around him started breaking down

Ikaruga smiled to him before closing her eyes

"have a safe trip…."

* * *

Everyone stood in tears and shock while some were keeping up the attacks at the giant phantom as it was still demolishing their guild

"please….please stop!" Cana shouted while being held back by Macao

Suddenly

**ROAR!**

An inhuman roar rang out as everything stopped

The roar continued on for a few seconds before disappearing

"that sound.." Cana started out before the ground started shaking

**BOOM!**

A pillar of crimson flames burst through the wreckage of the guild as the giant shades backed away from the flames

the giant pillar of flames then flew towards the giant shade as it was burned away from the flames

the whirlwind of flames flew towards the giant's hands as it was destroyed

"Kyaa!" Lisanna screams as she was falling while still trapped in the giant's hand

"Lisanna!" Mira screams for her sister

A red blur dashed towards the giant and caught Lisanna before landing next to where Mira was

The figure then destroys Elfman's rock prison as it then sent Sol who was caught surprised by the figure's appearance flying with a flaming punch

Mira had tears falling from her eyes while having a big smile

Everyone else who saw the figure had a big smile on them for a friend has come to help

"NATSU!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

While the war between guilds rage on

Lucy, the twins were at the Sakura Caves and they were having a bit of trouble

Lucy was in front of the twins with Kiara as Reedus was on the ground, outcold

Flake was in front of them as she was growling at the intruders to the cave

"how did you find this place!" Lucy exclaimed to Gajeel who was accompanied by two more of Phantom's member

"Salamander told me this place" Gajeel said with a smirk

"liar!" Haruo shouted at Gajeel "this is our secret place! Papa would never tell you!"

"Gi hee! But he did. when he told me the other night" Gajeel said with an amused smile

**Flashback**

_"can I ask you a favor?" Natsu asked Gajeel who was standing in front of himself with an iron club readied beside him_

_"what?" Gajeel asked back_

_"north east of this area, there's a cave. I want you to leave me there" Natsu asked him before his eyes closed_

_"what's in there?" Gajeel asked but heard no reply as Natsu had went unconscious as he fell to the ground_

_Gajeel sighed while transforming back his hand_

_"what a pain you are" Gajeel said before carrying Natsu up his shoulder_

**End Flashback**

"like so" Gajeel said to them

Lucy then reached for her keys only to find them gone _"that time!"_

"this place is really nice!" one of Gajeel's companion said while admiring the beautiful cave

"and so are these trees!" the other goon said with a grin "these things are worth a fortune in the market! Let's get them as a bonus!"

Flake growled at them as she charged at them

"**Tetsuryukon!" **Gajeel turned his right arm into an iron Club and punched Flake's jaw up and send the wyvern flying back

"Flake!" Lucy exclaimed at the wyvern crashed into the inner river system in the cave

"now then! we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Gajeel asked while cracking his knuckles

Haruka hid behind Lucy's legs while Haruo held Chitetsu up as he tried to hold him right

"I'll go!" Lucy said to them

"wise choice" Gajeel said with a grin

"on one condition!" she raised up a finger to them "don't harm the two of them!"

"Lucy-neechan!" Haruka exclaimed to her

"don't go!" Haruo cried to her

"it's okay. Everything will be okay" Lucy said while walking towards Gajeel "do we have a deal!?"

"fine then" Gajeel said to her while turning around to walk back

"hey Gajeel! Just that!? What about these trees?" the goons said to him

"not interested in some trees." Gajeel said to the goon

"well if Gajeel ain't interested then let's take these trees for ourselves!" the goon said as he touched a nearby Sakura tree as it glowed a darkish pink color to the touch

"don't touch Papa's trees!" Haruo shouted as he runs while holding Chitetsu as the little boy swings Chitetsu at the leg of the goon

"_**stop it!"**_

"ow! That hurts you brat!" The goon grunted as he takes Chitetsu and was about to swing it at Haruo's head

"no! stop!" Lucy shouted to the goon

**BANG!**

The goon was sent flying to the wall by Gajeel who had a pissed look on him

"what did I say about laying a hand on Salamander's kids, huh!?" Gajeel exclaimed with a grunt

Gajeel then felt something hitting his legs as he looks down and saw Haruo punching his fist to his legs

"you hurt Papa! You'll pay for hurting Papa" Haruo kept hitting his legs while crying

Gajeel just walked away as Haruo run up to him and kicked his legs at him

"_**Haruo stop!"**_

Gajeel then lifts his fist up and clenched it as he leaned it forward to Haruo's head

"stop! We had a deal!" Lucy shouted as she runs up to him

Haruo closes his eyes as Gajeel's fist was in front of him

Gajeel scoffs as he flicks Haruo's forehead as the little boy fall back to his butt with a surprised look

"I don't have time to deal with brats" Gajeel said while walking towards the exit of the cave

"get that scum back to the guild, moron" he told the other goon

Lucy just looks at him before going to Haruo

The cave then suddenly rumbled as a roar was heard from the exit of the cave

"this is!?" the goon said with surprised

"a monster!?" Lucy said while helping up Haruo to his feet

"Gihee!" Gajeel grinned with a smirk "our fight ain't over yet, Salamander!"

He then grabbed the other goon and the one that was still standing and threw them to the exit of the cave

"AAaaAHH!?" Gajeel then dashed to the entrance of the cave as well

* * *

Natsu stood within the moving Phantom Guild as the man had a rather pissed look

"Natsu…" Mira said with gladness in her voice before the titan's movement suddenly stopped as the Abyss Break Spell stopped

"Erza must've defeated the last Element four!" Elfman said while having Lisanna helping him up

"we're glad that you're okay, Natsu" Mira said to him

Natsu nodded to her as he then whistled for Ash to come

"get Gray and yourselves out of here. I'll be handling all of this" Natsu said before he disappeared

"shouldn't we help him?" Lisanna asked to her elder sister who shook her head

"nah! Let's leave him to do it!" Mira said with a grin as she then turns around to see Ash coming towards them

"come on! Let's get out of here!" Mira said as she threw Elfman up to Ash's back "there's gonna be a big blast coming soon!"

And on cue

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Several explosions rang out as the large titan was brought down to its knee

* * *

Erza was in a currently fighting against Jose after she had defeated Aria for Master and was in a hard spot as she barely made a scratch on the man

Jose smirked menacingly as the shades shot to a central point, which was right underneath Erza's feet and clung onto her form.

Evil looking ghosts rose from the shadows and wrapped around her figure, before lifting her off the ground and binding her body so she would not be able to move. Erza struggled against the ghostly bindings as she tried to break free. But she felt a harsh pain in her body as the shades to tighten even more.

"Don't struggle. It will cause you more suffering." Jose said, increasing the pressure, causing her to scream in agony, "Now, shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail. Titania, full of pride, if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash will sure give up!" he laughed insanely.

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?" Erza asked in a strained voice as sweat fell from her face.

"You will be pretty wretched yourself in a moment!"

"_If I'm a liability to the guild, then…__"_ she thought, glancing behind her seeing her sword,_"__I leave the rest to you, Natsu...__"_ she used her Telekinesis magic to make the sword float behind her back. It sat very close to the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and silently ordered the sword to pierce her.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The sword. The shades. Jose himself was quiet as he looked up. Erza opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know how or why, but she was not dead. She was also no longer in any pain. In fact, she felt a very warm and comforting presence. She looked down in shock, as her armor seemed to be repairing itself and her wounds were closing.

"You spilled much blood on this day..." An angry voice said from behind a wall of smoke and debris, "The blood of my children...Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through much pain, and shed many tears..."

Jose growled as the newcomer's figure became visible through the smoke; revealing the person to be of short stature,

"And that goes for more than one child...this has gone far enough..." The figure fully stepped out of the smoke; revealing Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar, "I must put an end to this!"

"Master." Erza breathed out, as a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"So, you wish to cause a catastrophe, Makarov?" Jose asked with a crazed look in his eyes.

"If it is necessary to save my guild and my children," Makarov replied, glaring at Jose with eyes full of fury.

"Now that you're here before me, I have no interest in those weaklings." Jose said as he continued his stare down with Makarov, "However, I shall slaughter them all once we're finished here."

"It has been six years since we stood face-to-face!" Jose exclaimed, his imposing figure towering over Makarov, "Who would have thought Fairy Tail could become so large in such a short span of time? Ah...but it's nothing more than a mere pile of scraps and rubble now."

"A guild is not just a building!" Makarov said as he made several sweeping gestures with his fingers; forming dozens of small spheres of light in front of him, "It is the sum of its members!"

"Still, I am so overjoyed..." Jose said, his large twisted smile forming again, "For two of the Wizard Saints to fight to determine who's stronger."

"No." Makarov's word confused Jose. A smile grew on the old man's face as he continued, "I'm not going to fight you. I leave that to someone else. I pity you, though, he won't show mercy to you."

he then turned to where Erza was, "My children, I thank you all for your efforts. You've all done so well. Take pride in being members of Fairy Tail!"

"What are you on about?! You old fool!" Jose spouted as the heat irritated him to no end, "Fine then! I will end this myself!"

His shade magic starting to quickly build up in his hand, Jose threw up his arm as a large sphere floated just inches from his flat palm.

However, a red blur came dashing towards Jose before a powerful flaming punch sends him flying.

"AAAAGH!" He yelled in pain as he was sent to the other side of the room in an instant, impacting harshly against the opposing wall, creating a huge crater. He felt the air leave his lungs as the pain was indescribable.

He reached up and holds his face and glared up at his attacked, to his surprise. He saw Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer standing in front of Makarov.

"I-I-Impossible! I thought Gajeel-kun got rid of you!" Jose exclaimed before getting punched away by a flaming fist

"you thought wrong" Natsu said in a low voice before turning to look at Makarov and Erza

"get out before I turn this place to a block of ashes" Natsu said to Makarov who nodded to him

"Be careful my boy" Makarov said before leaving the building with Erza

Natsu then cracks his knuckles as red scales started appearing around his neck to the side of his face

"**I'm going to enjoy this"** Natsu said with a dark smirk before he dashed at Jose who was trying to stand up but could not as Natsu grabbed his face and slammed it to the wall behind him

* * *

Everyone just watches as the Phantom Lord's guild was being destroyed from the inside as the titan was crumbling down to pieces

Flake came flying with Lucy and the others on her back as they watched Natsu in action as explosions rang out in the air

"he's really letting it loose" Cana said with a smile

"I almost forget what he used to be called back then" Macao said with a smirk

"the mage who breathes, controls and devours fire" Mira said with a soft smile

"The Salamander" Erza said with Makarov who was grinning

* * *

Jose came flying out of a wall and crashed to several others before stopping

Natsu appeared behind him as he punched him to the other side of the room with a flaming hammer punch

He then appeared behind Jose with both fists enveloped in flames

"**GUREN KARYU KEN!"**Natsu kept punching Jose with his fist enveloped in crimson

he then sent an uppercut on Jose's chin as he was sent flying up to the sky

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Natsu then uses his flames as boosters on his feet to propel him at Jose

Natsu appeared behind Jose as he kicked him down to the ground

Natsu's hands were then enveloped in flames as he combined them into a giant flaming sphere

"**Karyu no Koen!"**Natsu threw the flaming sphere at Jose as he was engulfed in the flames

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Jose fell to the titan as it was barely able to stand now

Natsu looks at the crumbling titan while staying airborne with his flaming boosters on his feet

"**Metsuryu Ougi!"**Flames appeared on both Natsu's hand as they burned into a crimson colour. "**Guren Bakuenjin!"**

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the Titan as it then crumbles down to the ocean

After unleashing the powerful attack. Natsu let out a long exhale of steam from his mouth as the red scales on his skin started to disappear

"PAPA!" He then hears his kids calling out to him as the Dragon Slayer smiled and flied towards them

* * *

the defeat of Jose spelled the victory of Fairy Tail

"HE DID IT!" They all cheered. They all hugged and danced around happy. It was finally over. The battle of Fairy Tail versus Phantom Lord had come to an end.

Natsu landed near them as he was then sent crashing down by his kids

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo screamed at him while in tears as his two kids hugged him

"Good job Natsu." Makarov said while walking to him.

"yeah." Natsu said with a small smile as he sat up with his kids on his lap

"thanks for taking care of Haruka and Haruo while I was out cold" Natsu thanked them while hugging back his kids

"it was nothing! all that matter is that…" Mira said before pumping her fist up "WE'VE WON!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone else cheered as well while laughing and smiling

"no" Natsu said as he stands up and had a serious face on "it's not over yet"

Everyone looks confused before they heard a laugh

"Gi hee! You got that right" Everyone then turned around to see Gajeel sitting on top of the destroyed guild hall

"Gajeel!" Erza shouted while re-quiping her sword

"bastard!" Gray shouted as he had cold air coming out of his hands

"you're still here!" Mira shouted while punching her fists together

They all got surprised as Natsu made his way to him

"don't interfere" Natsu said to them as he stood a few feet away from Gajeel

"Chitetsu" Natsu called out his partner as Chitetsu came flying to Natsu's hand

"our fight got interrupted last time" Gajeel said with a smirk "what do you say if we finished it?"

"fine by me" Natsu replied as he bit his thumb and drew blood from it

"_**are you sure about this, Partner? You just woke up"**_Natsu nodded in reply as his blood dripped onto Chitetsu's blade and the katana transforms into its demonic form

Natsu then covered his mouth with his hand as the Oni mouth Mask appeared

"**I'll finish this quick"** Natsu spoke out as his eyes glowed red

Natsu and Gajeel started circling around each other with the rest of the guild watching from a far as the battle of dragon slayers was about to begin

They then stopped as they eased up at each other

Everyone was silent as no one make a noise

A pebble from the wrecked-up guild falls as it became the signal to start the match

Gajeel and Natsu dashed at each other as Natsu swings Chitetsu at Gajeel who blocked Natsu's attempt by changing his hand into an iron sword and fend off against Natsu

both Dragon Slayers then went into a power struggle for a second before pushing back each other which immediately caused the both of them to do a close combat sword fight

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The two weapons then went into a clashing power struggle yet again as Natsu and Gajeel headbutted each other

"they're equal!" Gray said as he watches the fight

"no, Gajeel is getting the upper hand!" Erza exclaimed

The two slayers then jumped away from each other as they hold their weapon up

"now this is what I wanted!" Gajeel said with a grin

Natsu hold Chitetsu up as he holds him in a drawing pose

"they are going to finish this" Makarov said as he could sense the rising magic power coming from the both of them

The ground started to rumble as the two slayers had red and green aura emitting from themselves

"**Ougi:…" **Natsu muttered out as Sakura petals started raining down

Chitetsu's blade was ignited in flames as it whirled around it

"**Hiraishin!"**

Gajeel smirked as he and Natsu dashed at each other

**CLANG!**

The sound of metal clashing could be heard as Natsu and Gajeel stood at each other's former spot with their weapons reached out

**CRACK!**

The Oni Mouth Mask on Natsu's mouth cracked to pieces as he fell to one knee

"Papa!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed to him

"heh!" Gajeel smirked as he turns around to look at Natsu

"you're…." He started off before he falls back down with a thud "really strong"

Natsu smiles a bit to Gajeel before standing back up

Haruka and Haruo then run to him as they hugged his legs while crying

Everyone else went to him with big smiles and some tears in them

Natsu then looks at Gajeel's fallen figure

"Gramps" Natsu called out to the old man as Makarov looks to him "I've got a favor to ask of you"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"a few days after the whole guild war, everything started to settle down as Phantom lord was dis banned and Jose was stripped of his title as a wizard saint

and after that the ruin soldiers came and started interrogating all of us on the whole incident

thankfully, none of us got arrested at all for the incident and we were all safe from any charges"

Lucy who was writing on a piece of paper as she holds a quill pen in her hands as it moves with her hand

She then finished the letter with a wax sign on the letter

Lucy looks outside and spotted a bird feeding her young

_"after all this time, he decided to want me back?"_Lucy thought as she had a flashback of her father

"I don't believe it at all" Lucy said as she stands up from her seat

She then started to pack her things as she grabs a few jewels in her savings

* * *

Everyone was working hard on rebuilding the guild as Erza was giving everyone orders while wearing a worker's uniform

"careful with that log, Nab!" "Alright guys! Lower it slowly!" "Watch that log Nab!" "No! Put it in that pile!" "I need two more over here!" Shouts were heard as everyone worked

"heave-ho!" Gray and Elfman pulled on a rope that was carrying a pile of wood wrapped around with the rope

At the bar were Mira and Lisanna with the twins

Haruka was playing with her pink dragon doll while Haruo was reading a children's picture book

"alright guys! It's break time!" Mira shouted from the bottom of her lungs to them as she started carrying up trays with refreshments on them as Lisanna did the same

Everyone halted what they were doing as they took a breather for a rest

"haaa, I'm pooped!" Gray flop down as he was exhausted

"a man has never been this tired before" Elfman said as he was sweating all over

"here you go, Elf-niichan" Lisanna came and offered the two refreshments

"thanks, Lisanna" Elfman said as he took two mugs from the tray Lisanna was carrying as she then went off to give more to the others

"where's Natsu?" Elfman asked Gray while giving him one of the mugs

"at the Sakura Caves with Kiara and the wyverns" Gray said to him as he took a big gulp from the mug

They then heard wing flaps coming from above as they see Flake and Ash flying in as they were carrying crates in their claws

"Ash? Flake?" The two wyverns then landed as Kiara came jumping down from Ash's head and onto Gray's

"Kiara?" Gray looked at the little Pop Fox and spotted the note attached to her leg

He took it and opened it as it revealed to be a letter from Natsu

"take the meal in the crates while giving the ones in the pink and blue boxes to my kids

P.S. ask Gramps to give the two newcomers their marks"

Gray reads the letter as he looks to see two little baby wyverns on Flake's back as Ash was nuzzling his snout to them

He sighs with a smile as he hollered for everyone to come and take the meal in the crates

* * *

Natsu was resting his body as he leans against the Sakura trees

Chitetsu was beside him as the talking katana was taking his usual Sake bath in the wooden bucket

"_**so you had a dream of meeting your woman, partner?"**_Chitetsu asked Natsu as he nodded with a sad look on him

"It felt like she was really there with me that time" Natsu replied

"_**looks like you are having some type of sickness developing in you, Partner"**_

"probably" Natsu said before he grabbed his head as a searing pain strikes through his mind

The pain then stops as Natsu breathes in and out in a quick pace

"**again?"**Chitetsu asked as if this was something on a daily basis

"yeah" Natsu said as he leaned back to the Sakura trees "I can feel it getting worse"

Natsu looks up to the Sakura trees petals

"_**I believe that the time for its curse to disappear is nearing, but only if the right path is taken**__**"**_

Natsu squinted his eyes as he sighs

"yeah, I really need to" Natsu then heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the caves as he looks to see Haruka and Haruo with Kiara on Flake and Ash running to them

"Papa!" They screamed as they run to him

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked them

"Lucy-neechan left the guild and said that she went home!" They exclaimed to him as Haruka gave him a letter with Lucy's hand writing on it

"we need to go and get her back!" Haruo said in a hurry

Natsu nodded as he stands up

"Flake, Chitetsu guard the place while we're gone" Natsu told them as he got on Ash with the twins

Flake nodded as her babies got off her back and back to their nest

"_**you got it, partner"**_Natsu then nodded as he whistles for Ash to take off out to the open

Chitetsu just stayed in his sake bath with Flake and her new born before he breaks the silence

"_**how long do you intend to stand there?"**_Chitetsu spoke as a figure appeared from the cave's entrance

* * *

Lucy came back to her old home as all of the servants there welcomed her back

She then was dressed in red dress and went into her father's office

"father" She called out as she was face to face with a man in his late 40's and he was wearing a suit with blond hair combed back

"I have returned home" Lucy spoke in a well polite manner

"so you came back, Lucy" Jude spoke to her as he turns to look at her

"I assume you are well aware of what you have done?" Jude said to her as Lucy nodded

"good, you learned that you were trying to live in two different worlds" Jude turns to look at his window

He then started talking about the arranged marriage with a rich marriage he prepared for her, so that it would help the Hearfillia family, Lucy retorted back to him as she rips apart her dress in front of him

"I never wanted the money, the fancy dresses nor the luxurious home" Lucy said to him as she raised up her right hand up and showed him the Fairy Tail guild mark to him

"all I ever wanted was a family, that's all I ever wanted" Lucy said with a smile "if Mama was still here, she would encourage me to do what I loved rather than stop me"

A transparent figure of Lucy's deceased mother, Layla appeared beside her with a smile to Jude

"Layla…." Jude muttered out in shock to seeing his passed away wife

Lucy then turns around and bid farewell to her father forever

After that she went to the cemetery where her mother's grave was at

"Mama…." Lucy looks to the name plate on the cemetery with a sad smile on her

"Lucy/-neechan!" Screams were heard behind her as she turns around and sees everyone running towards her

Haruka and Haruo jet towards Lucy as they hugged her while crying

Gray started rambling about how Lucy doesn't need to go back home and Lucy rambled back on how this was all a misunderstanding to them

"where's Natsu?" Lucy asked while still hugging Haruka and Haruo

Gray and Erza looks around and realized that the pink hair man was not there with them

* * *

Jude who was looking at Lucy and her friends from his office's window had a small smile on him

"at least she has great friends to look after her" He spoke as he turns around to Natsu who was in the office with him

"considering she's Layla-san's daughter, she will be a great wizard like her mother" Natsu said with a small smile

"I'll be counting on you to keep her safe, Daimou-dono" Jude said with a small bow to him

"yeah" Natsu said as he turns around "she'll be safe"

Natsu then walks out of the office with Jude sighing a bit as he sits back down on his chair

* * *

Everyone was riding back to the guild on Ash as the wyvern soared to the air

"you really had us scared back there" Gray said to Lucy who was patting her hand on Haruka's and Haruo's head as they were sleeping on her lap

"sorry" Lucy replied to him as she looks down to the twins

"Haruka and Haruo were crying waterfalls when they thought of you leaving" Erza said as Haruka snuggled in her sleep

"I'm really sorry, you two" Lucy said as she caressed the twin's heads

"you can apologize to them by taking them to the kid's park tomorrow" Natsu said as he sat on Ash's head

"yeah" Lucy said with a smile as Natsu smiled back as Ash growled as well

"hey Ash, what are you're kids' names?" Gray asked the wyvern as Ash lets out a low grumble for a few seconds as he also added in another growl

"Fuyu and Haru" Natsu said as he translated what his pal wyvern was speaking about

They all then started talking about the things about the day with Lucy as she looks to the sky as it was orange from the setting sun

_"to Mama in heaven, I have great friends and a great family with me in Fairy Tail so don't worry about me and please keep looking at our adventure from above"_

"Fairy Tail really is the best!" Lucy said with a big grin as Ash flied off back to Magnolia

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone of Fairy Tail were still working hard in rebuilding the guild and all with the help of Ash who just came flying in with some wooden logs in his claws

"thanks, Ash!" Max exclaimed as Nab, Macao, and Wakaba unloaded them

Ash growled before flying back to get some more wooden logs

Pounding nails, pulling ropes, cementing bricks

Everyone was doing their best in building back their beloved guild

Now our attention is at the bar where Natsu was cooking in the temporary built kitchen with his kids waiting on the bar seat with Mira, Lucy and Cana watching over them while chatting a bit

Haruka and Haruo expectantly wait for their father's cooking as they could smell the delicious scent coming from the kitchen

The twins instantly drooled as Lucy, Mira and Cana giggled in seeing them

Natsu then turns around with two plates in his hands as he sets them down on the table

"there you go" Natsu said as his kids' eyes sparkled in delight to his special made fried rice

"Itadakkimassu!" Haruka and Haruo said their prayer while clapping their hands before starting to eat their meal

Natsu smiled to his kids before he grabbed a table knife and slashed the air near Cana as a flying barrel that was heading towards her, was sliced into pieces

"what the!?" Cana exclaimed in shock

"Try saying that again!" Lucy and the others looked at the center of the Guild and saw Erza standing with an angry look on her face, looking at Laxus, who was sitting at a table with his legs crossed. He had a smug and mocking smirk on his face.

"Cana" Natsu voiced out as Cana nodded and took Haruka and Haruo away from the scene

"where are we going?" Haruka asked to Cana

"we're going to the candy store" Cana said with a smile as Haruka and Haruo eyes had stars in them

"Candy!" they screamed in joy

* * *

Laxus who was smirking and was crossing his leg as he sits down on a table, looks to Erza who was fuming in anger

"like I said, all of you are weak" Laxus said with a mocking face "Natsu is strong and all of you are holding him back" Laxus then looks to Natsu who squinted his eyes in response

"if all of you weaklings are gone, Fairy Tail will be the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" he laughed out loud as Gray and the others looked angry at him

"I didn't see you anywhere when we needed a hand!" Mira shouted angrily at Laxus.

"You wanna blame someone, blame Lucy. She's the reason the guild was attacked in the first place." He snorted.

"Lucy had nothing to do with it! Her father sent them, and she had no idea what was happening!" Erza also argued.

"Riiight, so HER father sent them here. All the more reason we should make her leave. Who knows, maybe he'll send another guild to attack us. This is why I dislike weak members. Because they always drag us down when we're right on top o-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ASSHOLE!" Mira tried to punch him, only to have her fist caught.

"see? Weak" Laxus said as he blasted Mira away with a lightning bolt

"Mira!" Erza exclaimed as Mira crashed into a pile of wooden logs

"you asshole!" Mira exclaimed getting up before she transforms into her Satan Soul

Laxus smirked at them darkly as Mira dashed towards him and was intending to pummel him down but was stopped as something flew past her and destroyed some wooden logs

They all then saw Natsu who was holding a knife as he have just use it to slash the ground

"stop this" Natsu said in a calm voice before setting down the knife to a nearby table "the past is in the past, there's no need to make this into something big, Laxus"

"hey Natsu, you know better right?" Laxus said as he swings his arms around Natsu's shoulders "they're holding you back, if you join the Raijinshuu you can become the strongest!..what do you say? Care to join the strong side?"

Natsu sighed as he pushed Laxus' arms off his shoulders

"I never like fame and glory, nor do I even care for them" Natsu replied to him "all that I care is my family and that's that"

Laxus looked at him for a moment before sighing while shrugging his shoulders

"fine then" Laxus said to him as he turns around to walk away "if you ever changed your mind, a spot in the Raijinshuu will always be open for you"

Laxus then disappears in a flash of lightning as everyone then looks to Natsu who was walking back towards the bar

Natsu passes by Makarov who saw the whole scene unfold

"wise as always" Makarov said to Natsu who turned an eye to the old man before looking back forward

"anger is a power and a disease, if one succumbs to much of it, one will die" Natsu said in a poem before seeing his kids coming back with Cana as they were licking lollipops "I don't want to see conflict in the future, Gramps"

"not when my kids are around" Natsu started walking towards his kids as they had bags which were filled with sweets

Makarov looks to him as he had a solemn look on him

_"maybe it's time for me to retire after all_" Makarov thought in his mind before hearing Haruka and Haruo calling him. He smiled as he went to them

* * *

The guild got back to work on rebuilding the guild as everything was back to normal

"I'd be against someone becoming the Master who thinks that way about his allies." Lucy sighed while dropping her chin to her hand

"yeah, everyone would be in some trouble if Laxus became the Guild Master" Lisanna said while cleaning some mugs

"if only Natsu had accepted becoming the Guild Master 4 years ago, this wouldn't have to happen in the first place" Mira said a bit annoyed

"EHHHH?! Really?!" Lucy asked, shocked. She looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was playing around with his kids.

"Yes. But when Master asked him if he wanted to, he said he would when the time is right" Lisanna said as she saw how Haruka and Haruo got up to Natsu's shoulder as he grins to them

"but it would be better if he just stays as he is" Erza said with a smile

"That jerk! When I get my hands on him" Mirajane hissed in anger as she remembered Laxus' mocking face.

"Enough Mira. You will just tire yourself out dealing with him." Natsu told her as he and his kids walk towards them.

"He's right. Anyway, what do you think? Want to go on a job?" Erza asked them with a smile

"I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident." she explained

"_Now_, you got a 'sense' like that?" Wakaba asked from his seat.

"We all thought it was pretty obvious...Wait! She never stopped to think about it herself?" Macao followed.

"That's Erza for you." Cana chuckled.

"Let's form a Team now. With the four of us. Or eight, if you count Kiara, Haruka and Haruo." She announced with a smile

"Yaaay!" Haruka and Haruo cheered in happiness

"only when it is a safe mission" Natsu said in a stern voice as their mood instantly dropped

Lucy and Gray laughed a bit to the twins before they all started chatting some more

"Looks like Fairy Tail's strongest Team is official now," Cana said as she nursed her drink.

"Good for them," Macao smirked.

"And wait, Lucy's the strongest?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"Hey!"

"What about you, Cana? Wanna join us?" Lucy said to her

"No. I like being here with my drink" Cana said

"Let's hurry and do a job. We'll take down the gang of thieves at up north of Onibus' location" Erza said as she pulls out a request job and showed it to them

Lucy and Gray nodded with a smile but for Natsu he looks at the request for a moment with Haruka and Haruo praying that they could come with

"fine then, this seems safe" Natsu said as he nodded to the request

"Yaaay!" Haruka and Haruo cheered in happiness

"Kyuiii!" Kiara appeared as she settled down on Haruka's head

They all then got on Ash who Natsu called out with a whistle

* * *

after a few hours of travel, the group arrived to a Dark Guild

Natsu dodge a sword slash as he sends a kick to the thug's stomach and made him fly to the wall

They were all in a dark guild's hall as Natsu and the others had just finished cleaning the whole guild of their members

"that's that" Natsu said as he saw how everyone finished on their part

"yay! I took one down!" Haruo shouted out while holding his wooden sword in his hand

"me too" Haruka shouted out with a big smile

"good job you two" Natsu said to them as he patted their head with a proud smile

Lucy and Gray sweat drop as they saw how Natsu would fire a fireball at the thugs, Haruka and Haruo tried to beat up and how Kiara would growls at a thug who tried to hurt the twins.

"should we tell them?" Lucy whispered to Gray

"let them have their moment" Gray replied

"That took less time than I thought," Erza commented with a smile as they made their way out of the ruined Guildhall.

"They were weaklings..." Gray shrugged his shoulders as everyone walks out of the dark guild

"Lucy-neechan, look at this pretty gem I found!" Haruka chirped as she showed the blonde a Diamond, which freaked out the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Hey! You can't just go taking that!" Lucy takes the diamond and scolded the little girl a bit

"Huh? Isn't that Loke-niichan over there?" Haruo voice out, pointing at the orange-haired man in the distance.

"Oh?" Loke looked quite surprised to see the Team in that place.

"Hi! Loke-niichan" Haruka and Haruo greeted him while hugging his legs

"hello you two" Loke greeted them back with a smile

"What a coincidence," Gray commented with a grin.

"You had a job around here?" Erza asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You too?" Loke responded before he violently flinched as he caught the sight of Lucy, "Lucy?!"

"Oh, Hello..." The blonde girl was caught off guard when the Orange-haired abruptly turned around and dashed off, "Sorry! I'm in the middle of a job!"

Lucy stood there with a gloomy aura around her, "What is _with _him?!"

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Juvia, who was behind a rock cried anime tears, "Gray-sama is talking to Love Rival! Juvia's heart is in pieces!"

"Lucy-neechan, you're mean" Haruo told her while pointing at her,

"He avoiding you!" Haruka added in

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy retorted to them

"Now then, shall we go back?" Erza asked as they stood on a cliff, looking down the ruined Guildhall they just destroyed.

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a Spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy..." Erza started, causing Lucy to freak out and Gray to turn blue in the face, "That's a nice idea." Lucy sighed in relief at the words.

"Onsen!" Haruka and Haruo shouted out in joy with Kiara squealing

* * *

Lucy let out a content sigh, as she let the hot spring's warm water washed over her tired body

She leaned her head against the stones behind her and closed her eyes. As she enjoyed the relaxing water, her mind drifted to Loke. "_what's with Loke, anyway? He's been acting so strange lately."_

"it's so warm" Haruka said as she drifts into the hot spring water with Kiara floating beside her "Kyuuii"

"Nice moon." Lucy cracked an eye open and glanced at Erza who stood up from the water, "And a nice bath, as well." she finished, stunning Lucy as she saw her in her Armor.

"In your Armor and all?!" Lucy shouted with bulging eyes.

"I feel more at ease like this," Erza responded

"But, doesn't it feel kind of gross?" the busty blonde wondered. She couldn't imagine how someone can take a bath with their Armor on...

"….Honestly, yes it does." Erza finally decided after a slight pause, "Coming to a spa such as this really does merit complete relaxation, I agree." she finished with a stern expression on her face, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"Yet your words are as stiff as ever..." Lucy spoke nervously before gasping as Erza requiped out off her clothes, "Wow! You're even amazing when you're naked, Erza!"

"Am I? Then how about I try going around the Guild naked?" Erza suggested with a smile, she wanted a reaction from the blonde and she got it.

"EHHHH?!"

"I'm joking..." Erza quickly said as she saw Lucy freaking out too much.

* * *

Natsu let out a content sigh as he was drinking a sake cup while relaxing

"it feels so good!" Gray said as he relaxed.

"Blub... Blub….blub…." Haruo's voice was muffled by the water.

Natsu liked this as it was peaceful and calm in the hot spring's water

A memory appeared in Natsu' mind as it was the time when he and Ikaruga visited a hot spring together

He smiled a bit before finishing his sake

"time to get out" Gray said as he got out of the water

"your towel" Natsu voiced out as Gray looks down as he saw his towel was gone

"wha!?"

* * *

"pillow fight!" Haruka announced as she held a pillow.

"yay!" Haruo responded as he had a pillow with him as well.

"What's all the racket? I'm sleepy!" Gray grumbled as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza announced as she made her presence known. Under her arms, many pillows were being held. Lucy beside her sweat dropped at the Knight's words. "O-Of merit?"

Natsu was sitting at the front porch with Kiara who was curled up as he had a solemn look while staring at the fireflies flying around in the night

Inside everyone started throwing pillows at each other while being extra careful when throwing them at Haruka and Haruo

"The night really is peaceful" Natsu whispered before taking out his flute

He then started playing his flute a bit as the sound inside stopped ringing out as he took a peek and saw how Haruka and Haruo were falling asleep when they heard the lullaby

Natsu then saw how Lucy made a shush sign with her fingers as Erza and Gray nodded and took the kids to the other room to let them sleep

Natsu smiled as he continued playing his flute

* * *

Natsu was taking a night stroll with Lucy who accompanied him

"I'm sorry I got you hurt back then, Natsu" Lucy said as she walks beside him

"it was nothing" Natsu said as he looks to her "you are a Fairy Tail mage and that makes you family to us, we never let those guys take you away"

Lucy smiled as she nodded

They then walk for a further more as Lucy then saw Loke ahead as he was dragging two guys who look beaten up.

"Eh? Loke?"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked him as they got to him

"Ah! Natsu, Lucy!" he said as dropped the two and moved behind a tree, hiding behind it, "I'm sorry."

"For what?!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Loke, who are those two?" Natsu asked him while looking at the beaten up two.

"Those two are my request's targets" he replied and reached down and grabbed both unconscious men by their collars.

"Well, I guess I'll go turn these two in."

"Wait!" Lucy called out, as she grabbed the back of Loke's jacket. "Hey...if you don't mind, could we talk for a bit?" she asked, which shocked Loke.

"Well, if you want to talk to him then let us go." Natsu said

"Come on Loke..." Lucy said as she tugged on the man's sleeve, "There's a little bar up ahead."

* * *

"H-Hey..." Lucy muttered, glancing at Loke who has seated several seats away from her, "You don't have to sit so far away." she told him as she sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry." Loke almost whispered, as he nervously chuckled.

Natsu who was sitting at another table watches them as he sips his tea

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now." Lucy said, swirling around the drink in her hands, "What did Celestial Wizard do to you?" Lucy waited for a response, but after almost a minute she never got one as Loke just looked down, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me...But you know, I am who I am..."

"Yeah...I know that." Loke said as he stared down into his drink, "I'm really sorry...if I've been bothering you, I apologize...You should just forget about me."

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sad looking man, "It sounds like you're breaking up with your girlfriend, or something." Seeing that Loke wasn't going to say anymore, Lucy sighed and stood up from her seat,

"Well whatever. I was just curious...You know, you really are a nice guy!" A small smile spread across Lucy's face as she gazed at Loke. "Besides, no matter what you say, we're still friends...Well, I'll just-" Lucy was shocked when Loke reached out and grabbed her hand, "Loke?"

"Please wait." Loke said before he pulled Lucy in for a tight hug, "Lucy..."

"What's wrong Loke?" Lucy asked, shocked when she felt Loke begin to tremble slightly.

"I don't have long to live..." Loke said, as he released Lucy from the hug and locked eyes with her.

"Loke..." Lucy breathed out, her eyes widening considerably, "What's going on?" Loke simply stood silently for a few moments, before he lowered his head. Lucy was stunned when the orange-haired man suddenly burst out laughing, "W-What?!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Loke laughed, as he winked at Lucy, "You totally fell for it! That's a little trick I use when I'm chasing after girls." Lucy began to grit her teeth to hold in her immense anger,

"It gets me some great sympathy points. So what do you thin-" The sound of a harsh slap filled the empty bar. Loke nervously smiled, feeling the stinging handprint on his cheek.

"I..." Lucy said, beginning to shake in anger. "I hate those types of jokes! You're a bastard!" Then with a huff Lucy stormed out of the bar.

Natsu sighs as he finished his tea and gave the chef his money, he then stood up and walked up to Loke.

"how much time do you have left?" Natsu asked to Loke who was sitting at his seat

"not long" Loke replied to him

Natsu frowned a bit before sighing

"is it a sin to care for your friends? Is it a sin to protect them?" Natsu asked Loke before walking out of the bar

Loke just sat there, thinking about what Natsu said

"it's too late….." Loke muttered out as he looks down to his hands

* * *

We see Lucy at the bar with a frown on her

"What's up Lucy?" Mira asked, as she looks at her, "You seem like you're upset, or something."

"Oh? I'm totally normal," replied Lucy.

"Hey! What wrong with you?!" Cana suddenly appeared beside Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"Oh, and those are as big as ever!" she spoke with a grin as she squeezed Lucy's breasts.

Lucy was about to scream but stopped as she saw a crowd of girls coming in.

"Hey, is Loke here?"

"Where is Loke?"

"Loke's so cruel!"

"Who are you people?"

"That's what I should ask you!"

Lucy turned her head to see a group of girls gathered at the other end of the bar. All of the girls bombarded Lisanna with questions, all of them pertaining to Loke's whereabouts. The girls all looked upset, as if something terrible had just happened to them.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Lucy asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"I recognize some of them." Cana said as she scratched her chin, "I've seen a couple of those girls with Loke before. I guess they're all claiming to be his girlfriend or something." she told her as she took another sip of her drink.

"He tried to break up with me all of a sudden last night!" one of the girls complained

"I hate to say it, but me too!" another one followed.

"Me too!"

"Why would he do something like that?!"

"I-I don't know," Lisanna replied nervously, waving her arms as she was panicking in calming them down.

"Did he finally find 'the one'!?"

"No," Lisanna said as she lifted her arms up.

"Who is it!? Is she in this guild?!"

"I...uh...um..." Lisanna began to sputter as she tried to think of some reasons,

"Mira-nee! Help me!" Instantly all of the girls questioning Lisanna whipped around to face Mirajane -who just showed up- an angry look in all of their eyes. Mirajane raised a brow as the girls began to stalk towards her.

"Who's that?" "She's kinda cute..." "And she's got huge breasts!" "Is she Loke's new girl?"

Mira then roared at the girls as she kicked them out of the guild

"Mira-neechan is strong!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed

Mira huffed as she holds her hand to her waist "and stay out!" Mira shouted

* * *

"Public baths...are Manly!" Elfman said as exited the public bath.

"Using the public bath once in a while sure is nice!" Lucy said as she exited from the women's side, "Nothing beats soaking in a huge bath!" she was snapped out of her musings when Loke appeared before her, "Loke!"

"Here." he said to her and handed her a bottle of milk, "It's perfect after you get out of the bath."

"It's flavored milk!" Lucy was excited.

"I wanted to drink it together with you." Loke winked at her.

"Mou! You know I had it pretty rough yesterday because of you." Lucy pouted cutely, causing him to smile nervously.

"Now, now...Cheers! To your beautiful eyes!" they clicked the bottles and drank it.

"Delicious!" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Isn't it?"

"Oh! The stars sure are pretty." Lucy exclaimed as she looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"Yeah."

"Oh, a shooting star!" Lucy shouted as she saw a shooting star fall, "I wonder what happens to shooting stars after they fall?"

Her words caused Loke to become sad, "Hey, Lucy..." he called to which she looked at him in confusion, "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "That's another line to pick up girls, isn't it?" she accused looking away, "Do you think you can trick me again?"

Loke just chuckled, "You got me."

"Sheesh...Everything out of your mouth is to get girls..."

"I'm glad I was able to talk with you casually like this." Loke said with satisfaction in his tone,

"see you." he spoke and walked away, leaving Lucy to look at his retreating figure with a suspicious look.

Natsu who came out of the public bath with Haruo saw Loke walking away

"_is_ _it_ _time_?" Natsu looks to Loke before feeling his pants getting tugged as he looks down to see Haruo wanting some milk to drink

* * *

"So that's everything that's happened Crux-Jiji." Lucy explained as the elderly cross-shaped celestial spirit floated in front of her bed, "I...definitely overreacted when I slapped Loke...but the more I think about it, the more I feel like he wasn't joking." The celestial spirit merely hummed in response.

"That quite the accusation, Lucy," Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the bed beside Lucy.

"Can you please investigate any celestial spirit mages Loke has been with in the past?" Lucy asked the celestial spirit. Crux nodded his head and appeared to immediately fall asleep.

"Uh, Lucy-neechan..." Haruo said while looking at the sleeping celestial spirit "he fell asleep."

"No, he's simply searching for information," Lucy said as she leaned back on her bed.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked while looking at the spirit "he's snoring"

"Crux-Jiji is an expert on celestial spirit magic." Lucy explained "He knows everything that's going on in both the human and celestial spirit world. He even knows which spirits are summoned by which mages."

"Haaaa!" Crux exclaimed causing Haruka and Haruo jumped up as they got behind Natsu

"Oh, you found something Crux-Jiji?" Lucy asked

"Hmmm..." Crux grumbled, readjusting himself in the air, "In the spirit world, one's personal activities are still private, so I can't be too precise. But I found out that the celestial spirit mage Mr. Loke was in contact with is...Ms. Karen Lilica."

"Karen Lilica!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened.

"Karen Lilica?" Natsu asked on who that was

"She was a very famous celestial spirit mage," Lucy explained as she grabbed a bunch of copies of the Weekly Sorcerer that were on her nightstand. She found a particular issue and showed the cover to Natsu, "And she's a beautiful woman who's been on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer magazine several times."

"but I heard she died on a mission a few years ago." Lucy said in a slightly saddened tone,

"If I remember right, she was a member of Blue Pegasus." her words caused Natsu's face to become a bit blue when he remembered Bob. The blonde celestial spirit mage then turned back to Crux, "So, what does she have to do with Loke?"

"Hmm, that is all I can say." Crux said, causing a frown to spread across Lucy's face. After a few moments, it appeared as if Crux fell asleep again.

"he's researching again!" Haruo said while looking at the sleeping spirit.

"No, he's actually sleeping this time." Lucy corrected, causing Haruo to face fault,

"Karen and Loke..." Lucy closed her eyes as she went into deep thought. After a few moments, Lucy's eyes shot open as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"you figured something out?" Natsu asked Lucy

She nodded but then the door to her room suddenly burst open.

Lucy was surprised when she saw Gray ran into the room.

"Lucy! Natsu! We got big trouble!" Gray yelled as he came to a skidding stop in the middle of the room, "Loke left Fairy Tail!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, leaping off the bed. Natsu just stood there calmly, "Why would he do something like that!?" Lucy asked, as she quickly threw on her boots.

"I don't know!" Gray replied, pointing out a nearby window, "But everyone is out looking for him right now!" Gray clenched his teeth and tightly balled his fists, "That guy has been acting strange for a while now."

"Could it be...?" Lucy muttered to herself, as she finished lacing up her boots, "It's just as I thought!" Before Gray had a chance to question the blonde, she bolted out of the apartment.

"Oi Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, running up to the door, but Lucy was already out of sight, "What's the big idea!? Where are you going?!"

"Let Lucy do her thing while we look for Loke." Natsu said as he and his kids start walking to the door

* * *

Loke had a solemn look on his face, as he stared at an aging grave in front of him. Loke ran his hand over the inscription on the tombstone, "Here lies Karen Lilica." Loke let out a long sigh, as he ran his thumb over Karen's name.

"Loke." Loke immediately bolted upright when he heard a feminine voice behind him. He turned his head to see Lucy smiling at him, "Everyone is worried sick, and looking all over for you."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Loke asked, turning to face the blonde celestial spirit mage.

"This is Karen's grave, isn't it?" Lucy asked, which caused Loke's eyes to widen, "Celestial spirit mage Karen Lilica, was your owner...Celestial spirit Loke." she softly spoke as she locked eyes with him, "No. Your real name is, Leo the Lion."

"Heh, you're something else you know." Loke said, a sad smile spreading across his face, "I should've known you'd figure out my secret."

"I'm a celestial spirit mage who's made a lot of contracts with spirits." Lucy explained, clasping her hands behind her back, "It took me a while, but I finally sensed the 'real' you. But...I really should have noticed sooner. Just so much has been happening lately that I never really paid much attention. Normally, when the summoner who holds your key dies, your contract is broken. You're then forced back to the celestial spirit world until your next summoner appears. Karen died, yet you're still here. There must be a reason why you can't return to the celestial spirit world." Loke chuckled darkly when Lucy said this,

"Just as humans can't survive in the celestial spirit world, spirits can't survive long in the human world. Your life force will continue to drain away until you die."

"It's been three years already..." Loke said, which caused Lucy to gasp.

"Three years!? I'm stunned you made it past one!" Lucy exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"You're right..." Loke said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've reached the end of my line. I'm running out of strength."

"I can help you!" Lucy exclaimed, taking a step towards Loke, "Tell me why you can't return to the celestial spirit world, and I'll try to open the gate for you!"

"I don't need your help." Loke calmly said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?! If we don't act soon, you'll die!" Lucy yelled, taking another step towards Loke, "Please, let me help you!"

"The reason I can't return is quite simply really." Loke said, as he lowered his head, "I broke the sacred bond between summoner and spirit...and I've been exiled forever."

"Exiled...forever?" Lucy breathed out, her brown eyes widening considerably.

"This is my own sin." Loke said, as he raised his head and locked eyes with Lucy, "I'll die without any complaints. I'm a traitorous spirit. I killed my own summoner, Karen."

"You killed Karen...You killed your summoner?" Lucy repeated, her voice full of disbelief, "That can't be right..."

"A spirit that kills his summoner cannot return to the celestial spirit world." Loke explained as he gazed at the grave behind him, "I will disappear right here."

"But...you can't," Lucy whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It happened three years ago." Loke said as he hung his head, "Karen belonged to the guild Blue Pegasus. She always used to mistreat and abuse her spirits. Using us for menial tasks, and treating us as if we were tools." Loke suddenly tightly clenched his fists,

He then started telling his story to her when Loke suddenly began to wobble, before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled, running up to the orange-haired man and helping him sit upright.

"I'm almost...out of time." Loke breathed out, as he clutched his head in pain.

"Don't say that!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing onto Loke's shoulders, "Wait! Please just hold on!"

"B-Because of me...Karen couldn't summon any of her other spirits." Loke said, as he placed his face on his hand, "A-And in her state, she went on a mission and lost her life...I killed her, or was at least the cause of her death." Loke removed the hand from his face as it began to disappear, "Ever since that day, I've been unable to return to the celestial spirit world. This may be the end for me, but even so, I'm happy to have met such an amazing celestial spirit mage." Loke turned to Lucy and gave her a weak smile, "Thank you, Lucy."

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled, tightly gripping Loke's shoulders, "We're friends! I'll help you for sure! I'm not gonna let you give up just yet!"

"Give my regards to everyone in guild," Loke said as he ignored Lucy.

"If you go back to the celestial spirit world you can regain your life force!" Lucy exclaimed, beginning to sweat nervously, "I promise I'll send you back there!"

"It can't be done..." Loke said weakly, as more of his body began to fade away.

"Please! Don't you think it's strange!? After what you told me, there's no way anyone would think you killed Karen! It wasn't your fault! it was an accident!" Lucy screamed, pulling Loke in for a tight hug, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Return Loke to the celestial spirit world! Open! Please!"

"Lucy..." Loke said, as he gently pushed the blonde away, "It's fine...so please just stop..."

"It's not fine!" Lucy screamed, gripping Loke's arms, "How can I just sit back and let one of my friend disappear right in front of me!? What would Natsu and the others think of me if I didn't even try?! I'd never be able to live with myself!" Loke's eyes widened when the amount of magical power Lucy was using spiked dramatically.

"Lucy! You can't use so much power at once!" Loke yelled, as his eyes filled with worry.

"Have you been listening to me?! I said I'd save you for sure!" Lucy exclaimed, her entire body beginning to glow brightly with magical energy, "I'll just force your gate open, and send you back to the spirit world!"

"It won't open Lucy!" Loke shouted as he tried to push the blonde away, but she wouldn't let go of him, "Celestial spirits who disobey their summoners cannot return to the celestial spirit world!" Loke began to panic as Lucy's body began to glow even brighter, "You have to stop! You're starting to merge with the spirit energy! If you keep this up! you'll disappear with me!" Tears began to flow from Loke's eyes, "Please don't add to my sins!"

"What sins!?" Lucy yelled, her magical energy spiking once again, "If that's the rule in the celestial spirit world then I'll change it!" Both Loke and Lucy gasped when a new incredible source of spiritual energy formed behind them. A giant vortex began to form in front of the waterfall in front of them, "What's happening?!"

"You...you've gotta be kidding me..." Loke breathed out, as his eyes widened, "No way..." Before Lucy and Loke appeared a massive and imposing figure, adorned in brilliant armor.

The Celestial Spirit King appeared in front of them as he had his arms crossed

"The Celestial Spirit King?! Wh-What...are you doing here?!"

"Did you say k-king?" Lucy asked, glancing at the stunned spirit beside her, "You mean the most powerful celestial spirit of all?!"

"My old friend, we who pledge oaths to humans..." The Celestial Spirit King's voice boomed, as he addressed Loke, "We who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing our summoners. Though not directly, you did indirectly cause your summoners death, Leo. It is forbidden for you to return to the celestial spirit world."

"Oi! Hold on a second!" Lucy exclaimed, standing onto her feet, "Don't you think you're being unreasonable?!"

"Please, just give it up Lucy!" Loke pleaded as he reached out towards the blonde.

"Old friend, that's the one _rule_ I cannot change." The Celestial Spirit king said, looking down at Lucy.

"He's been suffering and basically dying for three years!" Lucy shouted as she glared at the towering figure before her, "He did all of this for his friend! It was for Aries' sake, so he couldn't help it!"

"What you say is true, and my old friend's wish pains my heart but-"

"This isn't about old friends! This about a friend right before your eyes!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing towards Loke

Once again Lucy's magical energy surged, and she was bathed in brilliant yellow light, "Can't you see this all just an unfortunate accident!? I'm begging you, Loke isn't at fault here! I'll never believe he is anything but innocent!"

"That's enough Lucy! I don't need forgiveness!" Loke roared, as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, "I want to atone for my sin! Disappearing into the dark abyss...never being seen again...is fine with me!"

"I won't let you do that!" Lucy screamed, the ground underneath her began to tremble because of the amount of magical energy she was releasing, "You heard what I said earlier! What would the guild think of me if I didn't try to save you?! They always give their all to protect their Friends! They risked their lives saving me when Phantom Lord attacked! So now it's my time to step up and protect my Friend!" Loke's eyes shot open when all of Lucy's celestial spirits appeared around her. The celestial spirits all stood around Lucy protectively,

"It's not a sin! Caring for your friend isn't a sin!"

"_This_ _many_ _celestial_ _spirits_..._at_ _one_ _time_."

Loke thought in shock at what he was seeing._"__It's incredible...__"_ Suddenly the spirits surrounding Lucy disappeared, and she then collasped, "Lucy!"

"My friends all feel the same way too." Lucy said, digging her fingers into the ground, "As a celestial spirit yourself, you should understand Loke and Aries' feelings too!"

"You almost overdid it right there!" Loke exclaimed as he helped Lucy sit upright, "It was only for a moment, but you could have died!"

The Celestial Spirit King gazed down at the blonde, "If you would go so far for my old friend...maybe the one 'rule' is at fault here." A smile spread across Lucy's face and Loke's eyes slowly widened,

"You committed a great sin for your comrade Aries' sake, Leo. I'll try and save that Leo, old friend. For the sake of that shining and radiant bond, I shall make one exception. Leo...I'll allow you to return to the spirit world."

"You ain't so bad, Mustache man!" Lucy said with a wide grin on her face. The Celestial Spirit King gave the blonde a toothy grin of his own.

"You were falsely accused, Leo." The Celestial Spirit King said, beginning to disappear in a swirling vortex of starlight, "Thank the guidance of the stars. Even after all of this, if you still are compelled to atone for your sins then I order you to become a pillar for your friends and live on. Those are the most important friends in your life. There is much nobility in the willingness to lay down your life...to protect those that are precious to you." he spoke before slowly fading away in a light.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed weakly, as she smiled at Loke, "What did I tell you?!"

"This doesn't absolve my sins.."' Loke thought, fading away back into the celestial spirit world.

He cried while gently grasping one of Lucy's hands, he smiled to her and squeezed her hand,

"Thank you, Lucy" Loke said as he was returning to the spirit world,

"Me too," Lucy said, tightly gripping a golden key in her hand. She smiled down at the key and let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to be fine.

Natsu who was leaning behind a tree smiled a bit before walking away

* * *

In a dark room, a young man was sitting on a throne, his legs crossed and his face on the palm of his hand, he has a strange red tattoo on his face.

His name is Jellal Fernandez

"the completion of the tower is at 98%, Jella-sama" A man with long blackish purple hair said as he appeared kneeling to him

"good" Jellal said as he stands up from his throne "soon, my dream will come true and Zeref will be resurrected"

He then looks to an opening in the room as he gazed upon the sea "anyone who dares interfere with my dream shall ceased to exist"

Jellal then turns to the man who was kneeling in front of him a few moments a go but now he was standing beside another larger figure with him

"remember to recruit him" Jellal said to them as the two figures nodded to him

Jellal then walks out of the room with a smirk

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The gang were at the bar as Gray had his jaw drop to the revelation of Loke being a Celestial Spirit

"You're a spirit, Loke?!" Gray exclaimed in shock

"Yup, that's the deal!" Loke spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't notice at all!" Gray commented, still surprised.

"Oh, yeah." Loke said in realization, he then remembered something and looked at Natsu with a smile and a bow of his head, "thank you for keeping my secret."

"it is fine" Natsu replied as he sipped his tea.

"You knew?!" Gray asked Natsu who just sipped his tea as he ignored him

"So, what spirit are you?" Mira asked while combing Haruka's hair

"Loke's the Lion Spirit," Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Lion?" Mira asked, raising a brow.

"A cat!" Haruo and Haruka exclaimed as they climbed on Loke's back.

"Yeah, that's right!" Loke said with a smile.

"No, it's not!" Lucy shouted as her eyes bulged out.

"But is your body fine?" Gray asked in concern.

"I'm not at 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone, and I wanted to see Lucy as soon as possible," he said.

"He likes you!" Mira and Lisanna rolled their tongue as they teased the blonde.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy told him in annoyance before she was lifted in a bridal style by Loke.

"So let's talk, you and I, about the future!" Loke said cheerfully while Lucy protested.

"I wish I had a Spirit." Haruka said with sparkles in her eyes.

"What kind of Spirit do you want, Haruka?" Mira asked.

"A dragon!" Haruka exclaimed as an imaginary bubble appeared above them as they saw Haruka riding a dragon with Haruo and Natsu "so we can ride on it's back and fly around in the sky!"

Haruka had sparkles in his eyes as he nodded in agreement to his sister's idea

Everyone laughed a bit as they find it cute for the child's imagination

"but I don't think one exist though" Lucy said

"no, you're wrong, Lucy" Loke said to her

"eh?" Lucy said confused

"there is one Dragon Celestial Spirit in existence" Loke said while holding up one finger

"really?!" Lucy, Haruka and Haruo exclaimed in surprise while Gray and the others hummed in amusement

Loke nodded, "the Dragon Spirit of the North Sky, Draco"

Everyone then imagines a dragon who breathes fire from its mouth as it had a very mean look on it

"and Natsu is his partner" Loke said while looking to Natsu who was sitting and drinking his tea

"really?!" everyone exclaimed

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed as they started tugging his pants "WE WANT TO SEE THE DRAGON!"

"Ok" Natsu replied and started scrambling in in his vest to find something

"you can use Celestial Spirit Magic, Natsu!?" Gray and the others exclaimed at Natsu

"you guys never asked" Natsu replied before taking out a red coloured dragon head shaped Gem from his vest

"eh? What is that?" Lucy asked

"The Dragon Spirit does not require a key to summon him, rather than a key, the summoning for it, is a gem" Loke explained to her "and also, the spirit chooses it's owner than the other way around"

The gem glowed crimson in Natsu's hand before it flashed

Everyone started hearing thunder from the sky as they look up and sees a storm above

"wha!?" Gray exclaimed as he saw a red dragon like claw coming out of the dark clouds before it went back in to the clouds as it was replaced with a tail coming out of the clouds

Everyone's jaws dropped when they see a dragon's head popping out of the clouds above and that dragon was huge

"**why have ****th****ou summon me****?****"** the dragon spoke to Natsu who was taking a sip of his tea

"come down and we'll talk" Natsu said before the dragon nodded and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke

"you summoned after a long time just for a talk?" a voice spoke before a pink smoke appeared on the bar counter and a cat size red dragon appeared and was looking at Natsu

Natsu shrugs his shoulders before the dragon was grabbed by Haruka and Haruo who started doing stuffs on the dragon like pulling his whiskers, stretching his body and etc

"UNHAND ME, VILE BRATS!" Draco shouted as he got out of their grasp and sat on Natsu's shoulder, away from the twin's reach

"_**it has been long, Lizard"**_ Chitetsu said to Draco who snarled back at him

"it has, Scrap" Draco said as sparks flied between the two

"alright, enough with the fighting" Natsu said as Draco disappeared into a puff of smoke

"these two are just like Erza and Mira" he said with a sigh as he finished his tea

"okay then" Loke said as he smiled to them "I will be going back to the Celestial World to rest but before that"

Loke then scrambled around in his pocket as he took out tickets

"Since I can't stay in the human world for long periods of time anymore… I've got these tickets for a resort hotel that I had planned on inviting all my girlfriends to," He explained, handing over the tickets, "It was a great time with you while I was in the guild and I'm really thankful to you guys for saving Lucy from Phantom Lord, so I'm giving these to you. You should go and have a good time,"

"Ah! I can't wait to go to the beach!" Lucy cheered, hugging the ticket close to her chest.

"Man! I've never stayed at such a fancy hotel before!" Gray exclaimed as he stared at the ticket with wide eyes.

"beach! Beach! Beach!" Haruka and Haruo yelled out as Kiara came running up to Natsu

"I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun." Loke said and on cue came Erza's voice

"Hey, people..."

They turned to the voice and saw Erza, "What are you guys waiting for?" Erza asked, walking up dressed in her beach apparel. The scarlet-haired knight was towing her usual cart full of gear behind her, "Want me to leave you behind?"

"Now that's fast!" Lucy and Gray shouted as their eyes comically bulged out of their heads.

"Lucy," Loke called out to the Celestial Wizard. She looked at him and she saw that he was smiling a little sadly, "It's not like my sins have completely disappeared, but you've given me the confidence now to move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your Spirit, Lucy." he said, causing the blonde to smile brightly,

"I'll show up whenever my owner is in trouble. Think of me as your prince on a white horse."

"I'm not your owner." Loke was surprised when she shook her head before giving him a thumb up, "I'm your friend, right?"

Loke looked at her for a few seconds before a genuine smile made its way toward his face, "That's right. From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy." he said and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Same to you, Loke!" Lucy responded as she held up the Golden Key.

"Lucy, we're leaving." Erza approached the blonde

"coming!" Lucy exclaimed as she run towards them

Natsu was about to come with them but stopped when he hears Kiara squealing

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed out as there was a note attached to one of her tails

Natsu kneels down and took the note

He opens it and reads the content only for his eyes widen in a sec before squinting

"Mira, take my ticket" Natsu said as he slides his ticket on the bar towards her

"eh? Why?" Mira said confused

"something urgent came and it needs my attention" Natsu said as he burns away the note with his flames "can you look after Haruka and Haruo while I'm gone?"

Mira nodded as Natsu nodded back in gratitudebefore feeling his pants getting tugged by someone as he looks down and sees Haruka and Haruo pouting at him with tears forming on their eyes

"sorry, I have to go" Natsu said as he caressed the both of their heads

They pout even more as Natsu sighs

"this is something important, I hope you two understand that" Natsu told them with a smile as he turns to grab Chitetsu and left the guild with Kiara following behind

Erza and the others looks to Natsu leaving with a confused look while Haruka and Haruo were just upset

* * *

Natsu and Kiara were currently walking the path to the Eternal Sakura cave as Natsu was keeping a cautious look to his surrounding

Natsu then reached the cave where he went in and smelled someone's scent coming from in the cave

He saw a man with long black hair and was wearing a white outfit and was standing in the middle of the cave as if he was waiting on someone

"thank you for coming, Daimou" the man said as he bowed to Natsu in respect

"state your name or be punished by my blade" Natsu said as his eyes glint at the man while grabbing a hold on Chitetsu's handle

"my name is Vidaldus, Vidaldus Taka" he introduced his name to Natsu as he let go of Chitetsu

"is what you stated in the note true?" Natsu said to Vidaldus who nodded to him

"the letters in the note spoke of the real truth" Vidaldus said as he reached into his pocket and pulls out a pink coloured half moon edo comb

He then throws the comb towards Natsu who caught it

Natsu squinted his eyes as he sniffs the comb and his eyes widen when he smelled the scent coming off of the comb

"where?" Natsu asked the man who motions Natsu to follow him

"only you and your weapon may come, the little one may not" Vidaldus told to Natsu who looks down to Kiara who squealed to him

"go to the others, Kiara" Natsu told her before following Vidaldus who was leading him to the entrance of the cave

"Kyuiiii" Kiara squealed as she sees Natsu and Vidaldus walking to the cave before disappearing as a blue magic circle appeared above the two before flying down and making them disappear

Kiara was now alone as she squealed one last time before running to the cave's entrance to follow the others going to the beach

* * *

Natsu and Vidaldus was now standing in a dark room

"she is waiting you 3 floors below" Vidaldus said as Natsu nodded

stairs appeared in front of him as Natsu started walking down the stairs

after walking down the stairs, 3 times. Natsu was now in a Japanese styled area as everywhere he sees reminds him of a certain memory of his past

**(imagine scene: Natsu was sitting at a Japanese styled home as he was drinking some tea with both hands before feeling someone hugging him from behind as he smiled to the one hugging him)**

suddenly

**Kono kawa no nagareru ga gotoku  
Odayaka ni neiro ga kikoeru  
Fuku kaze ga hō o nadete yuku  
Natsukashii omoide ga nijimu**

He heard a familiar song being sung by a familiar voice

Natsu slowly made his way to the sound of the song as he drops Chitetsu on the ground unconsciously

**Haruka naru sora wa  
Mune o saku yō ni  
Wasurekaketa kioku o samasu  
Afureru wa namida**

Tears slides down Natsu's face as he walks into the built-in river water stream

He started walking towards a certain spot in the water as it was a little miniature island that only had a Sakura tree in the middle and he could hear that the singing was coming from that area

**Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa  
Tōku yume no naka ni dake  
Maichiru hanabira no sasayaita  
Wasurerarenai kotoba**

Natsu reached to the island and he sees a strip of white poking out from behind the tree

He turns around the corner as his eyes quiver in tears

Natsu teared up as a hand slowly reached towards his face

"I-Ikaruga…!"

"Natsu-han, why do you cry?" a voice spoke to Natsu as the hands slowly wiped the tears on his face

Natsu could not answer as he was overwhelmed by his emotions

"i-I'm sorry" Natsu cried out as he embraces her

"I'm sorry" he cried out over and over as he hugs the woman tightly yet gently

Hands slowly caresses him as Natsu and Ikaruga slowly sat down with Natsu's head leaning to the woman's chest as he rested on her

"shuuush" she slowly and quietly hushed him to sleep while caressing his head slowly

"the past is in the past, time can never be taken back, the scar in the heart, may heal with forgiveness and love" she spoke to him as Natsu's eyes fluttered closing as he hears her heartbeat that beats like a gentle lullaby

Ikaruga gives a peck to his head while slowly running her hands up and down his back to calm him

* * *

Jellal was sitting on his throne with a smirk as his hand move a chess piece that had a dragon like design near another one that looks like a Japanese doll that was standing in the middle between an owl and an electric guitar

"the preparations are complete" Jellal spoke before his eyes turn towards a lacrima orb where it was showing the images of Erza and the others arriving at a resort "the time for Zeref's resurrection is upon us"

Jellal said with an evil smirk before he started laughing evilly

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The Fairy Tail mages were really having fun at Akane Resort

Lucy and Gray were at the ocean as they were riding a magic jet ski of some kind as the two were cruising along in the water, as Lucy did not notice a certain water mage/ EX Phantom Lord Mage who was giving her the coldest glare a human could possibly give

"_**LOVE RIVAL!"**_

Erza was laying on her stomach as she laid down on a beach blanket and was enjoying the sun's warm radiance on her back with Kiara who was resting there with her

Mira was looking after Haruka and Haruo who were playing around by making sandcastles

A lot of the male population were looking at the two beauty as they had hearts in their eyes before they get pulled away by the female population who we can speculate as the male's wives or girlfriends

Mira was looking out in the ocean where Lucy and Gray were having fun as she had an amused smile

"those two are like kids" she said before seeing Haruka and Haruo who were barely trying to make a sand castle

"what's wrong you two?" Mira asked them while kneeling down

"Papa isn't here" Haruka said with a sad voice as she patted the sand with her toy shovel

"it's not fun without Papa" Haruo spoke while drawing circles on the sand

Mira frowns to the two as she knew that they loved being with their father but what can she do?

"come on you two, don't sulk now" Mira said as she petted their heads "something urgent came and Natsu had to go because or maybe probably he is needed to help someone"

"but…" Haruka pouted

"you remembered what Natsu taught the two of you, right?" she said as she smiled to the two

"when a friend needs help, we have to help" Haruka and Haruo replied to her as Mira nodded with a smile

"that's right" Mira said as she ruffled the two's head

"now come on!" Mira stands up with a big grin "you two are going to ride the jet skis with Lucy and Gray now"

she hoists the two up and signalled Gray and Lucy to come to their location

* * *

after playing in the beach for a few hours, the gang were now playing at the Casino to get some cash and have some fun

Mira was watching over the twins to watch out for them not to accidently drink alcohol in the casino, as she is currently sitting at the bar of the casino while watching the twins playing some card games with the other children in the casino

"man, I'm beat" Gray came in wearing a tuxedo as he sat beside Mira while ordering a drink

"played hard?" Mira asked with a smirk

"hard, but came out a lot" Gray said as a waiter came and place a check of one million jewels to Gray

"thanks" Gray said as he pocketed the check

"*whistle* you're going to live the life for a while, huh?" Mira said with a grin as Gray smirked

"how are the two?" Gray said while looking at Haruka and Haruo who were looking at the cards in their hands while Kiara was resting on Haruka's head

"enjoying the place but not that much" Mira replied as she takes a sip of her drink

"Natsu?" Gray guessed and was replied with a nod by Mira

"those two need to learn that Natsu can't always be with them" Gray said while thanking the bartender who gave him his order "time is passing and they have to grow up sooner or later"

Mira chuckles a bit to him

"can't believe those wise words came out of your mouth" she said to him as Gray shrugs his shoulders with a smirk

"Gray-sama" a voice spoke behind the two as they turn to see Juvia in a blue dress "you…?"

* * *

"Wow! Erza you're amazing!" Lucy cheered, witnessing Erza win yet another game of poker, "You've won five games in a row! You're rolling in jewels now!"

"Hehe, lady luck appears to be on my side tonight," Erza said with a satisfied smirk, as she stared at her ever growing stack of chips. The scarlet haired knight was on an absolute hot streak and she didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Hey, it's time to switch dealers." A new mysterious dealer said, pulling away from the bewildered and shocked the previous dealer.

"Right now I feel like I can't lose to anyone." Erza said as she placed her next bet on the table, "Let's play another round!"

"Uh, you might wanna choose your words a little more carefully Erza," Lucy warned, as she nervously eyed the nearby security guards.

"I like your enthusiasm ma'am." The dealer said, hiding his face from everyone as he rapidly shuffled the cards, "In that case why don't we play an extra special game? This time we won't be playing with chips." Suddenly Erza was dealt her cards and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw them. Each individual card had a letter on them, all the cards spelling out 'death.' Erza's eyes widened even further when she noticed a familiar tattoo underneath the dealer's lower lip, "Let's bet with our lives..." The dealer fully lifted his head, revealing a face Erza hadn't seen in almost a decade, "Erza-neesan."

"S-Sho..." Erza breathed out, as she stared at the man in shock.

"It's been a while...nee-san," Sho said, smirking at Erza.

"You...you're Safe?" Erza asked nervously, as she began to break out in a cold sweat.

"Free? That's not quite the word I'd use." Sho replied, gazing darkly at the scarlet haired knight.

"Ah...no...that's not what I meant..." Erza began to stutter, as she felt herself becoming more and more flustered.

* * *

Gray was now at the bar with Juvia as the Water Mage seems nervous

"I heard that Phantom Lord was disbanded or something like that…" Gray asked.

"Yes..." Juvia said as a slight blush spread across her face, "Juvia is once again an independent mage."

"So… And I'm guessing you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail now?" Mira asked, eyeing the pendant around Juvia's neck.

"Yes! Very much so!" Juvia exclaimed, as she rapidly nodded her head, "Juvia would like to join Fairy Tail!"

"Well with what you guys just did..." Gray said, rubbing the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind too much...but I don't know what master would say."

"But if what Juvia has done is a problem then Juvia will do whatever Juvia needs to do to get in!"

"well we can't wait to see if you pass our test!" Mira said with a grin as Gray shivers at her words while Juvia nodded with determination

suddenly a large presence looming behind them. Mira, Juvia and Gray turned their heads to see a man standing behind them. He was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.

"Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss, I presume?" The large man asked as he towered over the two, "Where's Erza Scarlet?"

* * *

"What the… Its pitch black!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Erza too were plunged into darkness, "What's going on!?"

"Wait, the light's coming back!" Erza replied, looking around. The darkness faded, revealing an absolutely empty casino hall.

"Sho?!" Erza looked around, trying to find her old Friends.

"Over here, nee-san," The blonde guy called from behind. He stood with his arms widespread, surrounded by a pile of his cards. To Lucy's horror, people were screaming inside these cards.

"Huh?!" Lucy yelped in shock, "There are people in the cards?!" All of the casino players were inside the cards.

"Do you think it's strange?" Sho asked with an evil smile, "I learned how to use magic too."

"Magic?" Erza asked with a strange expression in her voice, "Just… What do you…?"

"Meow!" Someone meowed from behind.

"Kyahh!" Lucy yelped as she was bound by magical ropes, just like Mirajane, "What?! What is this thing?!"

"Meow! Super strong, right?" Asked a strange brown haired woman as she pulled the bound Lucy toward her. She had some weird cat-like traits, like eyes and nose.

"And you… you too?!" Erza exclaimed, "You can use magic as well?!"

"Long time no see, Eru-chan!" Millianna waved to Erza cheerfully.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Erza demanded, "Lucy is my Friends!"

"Meow… Friends?" Millianna asked in quite a childish way.

"Weren't we your Friends, nee-san?" Sho wondered.

'They were… her Friends?!' Lucy asked herself as the ropes' hold was becoming tighter.

"Ah… well…" Erza replied, still shivering.

"That was until you betrayed us of course…" Sho added with a mournful expression, making Erza turn away from him.

"Don't ruffle her feathers too much, Sho…" The square man said, as he appeared, using some sort of teleportation magic, literally assembling himself from little square blocks, freaking Lucy out with his appearance, "A dandy man knows how to maintain his composure… Hmm… You turned out to be quite a looker…" He noted, looking at Erza

"You… Who are you?" Erza wondered.

"I'm not surprised that you couldn't recognize me, Erza. Compared to the Mad dog Wally from the old days, I'm much better-rounded now…" The square man replied.

"Wally?! you can use magic too?" Erza asked.

"No need to be so awe-struck," Someone said as a large vortex of darkness magic appeared in the center of the casino hall, "Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic… right, Erza?" The huge guy in the turban said as he appeared from the vortex.

"Ugh!" Lucy yelped as Millianna pushed her on the floor.

"I've already notified Jellal that we found Erza and soon we'll bring her to him," The large guy informed the others.

"Erza, what is going on?! Who are these guys?!" Lucy asked, "Why does he call you 'nee-san'?!"

"He's not really my brother," Erza answered, "They're my former Friends…"

"Friends… but I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you were a little kid!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray told her that Erza joined several years ago.

"This… this was before that…" Erza replied, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" She asked the square guy, whose name apparently was Wally.

"We came to bring you back," He replied.

"Meow," Millianna meowed joyfully.

"Jellal needs you, Erza," Simon said.

"Let's go back, nee-san," Sho smiled, shedding tears of joy. "Finally, nee-san, you're going back."

"I bet Jellal is smiling ear to ear right now," Wally said.

"I can-"

"If you insist on being stubborn..." Wally said, pulling a new revolver out of his coat pocket. Lucy squeaked in shock when Wally pulled back the hammer, "I'll kill your little blonde friend here."

"Stop it!" Erza screamed, the fear and worry in her voice surprising her old Friends, "I'm begging you! Don't hurt Lucy!" Before Erza could say anymore a loud bang rang out and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. Slowly turning her head, Erza saw Wally's gun had warped behind her, "What the..." As soon as the words left Erza's mouth she collapsed into Simon's arms.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled in a mix worry and anger.

"Don't worry, it's one of my sleeping bullets," Wally said, putting the revolver back into his coat pocket.

"We got our target." Simon said as he hoisted Erza over his shoulder, "Let's head back now."

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going! You can't just take Erza like that!" Lucy yelled, her face red in anger as she fiercely struggled against her bindings, "Give her back now!"

"Meow. Keep your mouth shut." Millianna said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the ropes binding Lucy began to tighten even further, making it harder for her to breath. Lucy screamed in pain as her body was stretched even further, "Another five minutes and you'll be cat food..."

"She's noisy," Wally said in displeasure before he shot her, knocking her unconscious.

"Nee-san..." Sho said as tears built up in his eyes, "You're finally coming back home...to the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear when he sees you."

"_T-Tower of H-Heaven?!__"_ Erza thought, memories of her cursed past began to invade her mind before she felt consciousness slipping from her,_ 'They actually finished it?!'_

* * *

"Kyuiiii" Lucy began to stir. She opened her eyes and found Kiara staring right at her. She slowly sat up as Kiara jumps down

"you ok?" Gray asked her as Lucy sees Mira, Gray, Juvia, Haruka and Haruo looking at her with worry

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We found you unconscious and tied up." Mira explained. Lucy's eyes widened before she remembered everything happened.

"Thanks! You saved me!" Lucy thanked them

"where's Erza-neechan?" Haruka asked Lucy

"we've got to go and save her!" Lucy exclaimed as she stands up

"but how? Where do we even start?" Gray asked before hearing Kiara squealing to him

"Kiara can smell Erza-neechan's smell!" Haruo said as Mira nodded

"good, let's go" Mira said and was about to walk towards the dock when her heads turn to look at the twins

"but for you two, no" Mira said and was replied with the twins whining at her "why!?"

"because it's dangerous!" Mira scolded the two

"but Mira, they can't stay here either. Who knows for how long the magic that turns the people into cards last" Gray said to Mira "they don't have anyone to watch over them"

Mira pondered for a moment before rubbing her back head in annoyance

"alright…" Mira said with a sigh "but stick close to us, ok?"

Haruka and Haruo nodded

"ok then, let's go" Gray said as he went to a nearby boat tied up to the docks

* * *

"Jellal-sama..." Vidaldus spoke as he appeared from the shadows and looks to Jellal who was sitting at his throne

"I'm here to report the capture of Erza Scarlet was successful." He said to Jellal who smirked

Jellal let out an amused laugh at the question,

"now that the Tower of Heaven is complete, and the sacrifice readied. The time has finally come." Jellal's smirk became twisted and evil as he spoke the next few words, "You will become a living Sacrifice to our aspiration, Erza Scarlet."

"Now I can finally achieve my dream. I just hope that troublesome Dragon Slayer will be able to cooperate to my demands." he then asked Vidaldus in a serious tone

He swipes his hand on a lacrima orb where it showed an image of Natsu sleeping in Ikaruga's arms as the woman was singing a lullaby to him

"he is still with Captain Ikaruga, Lord Jellal. He will do anything just to stay with her" Vidaldus told to Jellal

"she had better put him out of the picture, he is by far the most threatening man alive" Jellal said to him "a man with the power of a dragon is not something to be taken lightly"

Vidaldus nodded to him

"be at ease, she has full control over the man" Vidaldus said to him as he looks to the lacrima orb "a maiden can tame even the most ferocious beast"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Gray and the others were in the ocean on their boat

After a few hours of pedaling their boat, they've arrived to the waters of the Tower of Heaven

"that's….just insane" Gray said looking at the eerie tower

"did we took a wrong turn?" Lucy asked a bit scared

"Kiara, you sure that red head is in there?" Mira asked the Pop Fox who nodded with a squeal

"looks like we've got no choice to head in" Gray said

"but if we go by the docks, they will sure to find us" Lucy said

"not quite" Juvia suddenly spoke out as everyone looks to her

"Juvia have thought of a different approach" the Water Mage held up her hand as she had a sphere of water that was filled with air

* * *

Erza was running in the tower in search of Jellal after she had escaped from Sho

"Out of my way!" Erza roared, slashing her way through a wave of guards. The scarlet-haired knight was storming through the tower at a breakneck pace, taking out anything in her path as she searched for Jellal.

After dispatching the latest group of guards, Erza grabbed one of the ones still conscious by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

The guard's eyes Shot open when Erza pressed her blade against his cheek.

**"Where is Jellal? I won't ask twice."**

* * *

after diving in the waters, Mira and the gang reached into where they were greeted with soldiers and guards attacking them

And in just 5 minutes, all of the guards were floating in the water with bruises given by the she-devil

"that's that" Mira said clapping her hands in satisfaction

"It's quite strange..." Juvia said, crouching next to the trapdoor they had emerged from, "This door wasn't opened by someone on the other side. It's being remotely controlled by magic. So the enemy must be completely aware of our movements. I guess that gets rid of any element of surprise we had."

"If that's true, then who opened the door?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her chin, "We're the enemy so why to let us in willingly?"

"It's probably like Mira said." Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest, "They're trying to provoke us into fighting them." It was then that Gray took notice of Lucy's appearance. Without anyone noticing, Lucy had slipped into an entirely new outfit. The blonde celestial spirit mage was wearing an elaborately designed green dress, with a green bandana on her head, "Actually...when did you change?"

"These clothes are from the celestial spirit world!" Lucy said with a small smirk as she twirled around, "How do I Look?"

"pretty!" Haruka exclaimed with Haruo nodding

Gray whistled, "You look kinda cute." he admitted, much to Juvia's heartbreak.

"Juvia's heart is in pieces!" the water mage exclaimed.

"Hmm? I want an outfit like this one!" Mirajane demanded.

"Uhh..." Lucy sweated nervously

"There they are!" The sounds of approaching guards immediately put everyone on alert, "We have to stop the intruders!"

"Man these guys never quit," Mirajane said, sliding into a fighting stance as her form became began to glow purple. However, before the guards could attack a scarlet blur mercilessly cut through their ranks. After a few moments, all of the guards were defeated and Erza Scarlet stood before them.

"Erza!" Gray Shouted in joy.

"Cool..." Juvia was amazed at Erza as she looked at her with a blush.

"You're okay!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"W-What...what are you guys...doing here?" The scarlet-haired knight asked, stunned.

"Why? It's to rescue you!" Gray told her.

"Go back." She suddenly said making everyone gasp.

"W-What?"

"You guys...Shouldn't be here..." she muttered barely enough for them to hear.

"What are you saying, Erza?" Lucy asked her in disbelief.

Mirajane stood beside her with crossed arms, eyeing her rival with a curious look.

"Just shut up and leave..." She raised her sword and pointed her sword at her, "Please..." They were Shocked to see Erza like this. Her entire body was shaking as if she was afraid of something. They never saw her like this. They didn't like it.

"There's no way we could do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she took a step forward, "We're definitely not leaving without you!"

"Oi Erza, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked as he walked up to the scarlet-haired knight.

"I'll take care of things here." Erza said, turning her head to look at Gray and the rest of the group, "The rest of you need to get away from here right away."

"Please..." Erza pleased, tightly balling her fists and turning away from everyone, "This is my problem and I don't want any of you getting involved. It's already bad enough that you had to come all the way out here to try and save me."

"It's too late for us to not be involved." Gray reasoned as he shrugged his shoulders, "We already took out a bunch of their guards. We're already tangled in this mess, so there's no point backing out now."

"Erza...what is this tower?" Lucy asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Who is this Jellal guy? Do you know him?" Lucy suddenly hung her head and avoided looking at Erza.

"Though, it's okay if you don't wanna tell us...I know you said those guys were your friends before, but we're your Nakama now..." When Lucy raised her head, she smiled softly at Erza, "We'll always be here for you, Erza...we'll always be at your side."

"G...Go..." Erza stuttered out, as she began to slightly shake.

She then felt her hands being tugged as she looks and sees Haruka and Haruo looking at her

"Erza-neechan, it's not good to cry" Haruka said

"yeah, Papa said you should not cry and not be sad" Haruo added in

"you have to have a big smile on you" Haruka smiled to Erza

Erza just stood there before tears started to fall again

"talk red, while we're here" Mira said crossing her arms as Erza wiped away her tears

"Since you're here...I might as well tell you about this place..." Erza told them with a small smile spreading across her face

Erza told them her past story as it was such a cruel and tormenting story for a young child to have gone through

Gray and the others could not believe that Erza had to go through such a horrifying and devastating childhood as this brought tears to Lucy

"I..." Erza said, finishing her tale. Everyone stood in stunned silence, as they watched Erza begin to shake once again; tears falling from her left eye, "I want...no...I have to fight Jellal." she finished

"I'm not entirely sure what his true motive is..." Erza said as she turned to look at them, "According to my old friends, He said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven."

"When you explain it that way, I really don't understand why your old friends turned against you." Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips, "They kept calling you a traitor, but from what you've told us Jellal seems to be the real traitor."

"I have no idea what nonsense Jellal has been filling their heads with ever since I escaped the Tower of Heaven..." Erza said as she released a heavy sigh, "But I did abandon them for eight years. I guess that itself is a type of betrayal. Now if can just take out Jellal, this will all be over."

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy retorted "And yet..."

"Enough, Lucy." Erza cut her off sharply, not wanting to talk about that at the moment. No matter how anyone thought that she didn't abandon them, in her mind, she did and it killed her from the inside, "If I can defeat Jellal, this will be over."

"_Is_ _that_ _really_ _the_ _truth_?"" Gray thought, giving Erza a suspicious look as her words from earlier ran through his mind, about her vanishing from this world, _"__Her words seemed to have a much deeper meaning... And I don't like them.__"_

"Nee-san." Everyone whipped around when the newcomer made his presence know. Erza was shocked to see that Showas conscious and walking towards them, shock written all over his face, "That story... What you just told them...what did you mean?"

"Sho..." Erza muttered as she gave her old friend a sympathetic look.

"Everything you just said is utter nonsense! You're just trying to earn sympathy from your friends aren't you?!" Shoexclaimed, fiercely glaring at Erza, "The truth is absolutely nothing like what you said! Seven years ago, you were the one who bombed our escape ships and ran off by yourself, weren't you?! If Jellal hadn't uncovered your betrayal we all would have been killed! Jellal told us all! This was the fate of those who cannot control magic! You became drunk with your new power and gave up on us!"

"Jellal told you this?" Gray asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. What kind of crap was this?

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy's words struck the blond man hard as he flinched violently with beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"What do you know?" Shoasked quietly as Erza closed her eyes, "You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent 8 years finishing this Tower! For Jellal...If...it was all a lie..."

"That's right," Simon said, surprising everyone as he appeared behind the Fairy Tail mages.

"You bastard!" Gray and Mira exclaimed as they tried to rush forward and attack Simon. But they were stopped when Juvia grabbed got in front of them, "Move Juvia! This is the guy-"

"Please wait, Gray-sama, Mirajane-san..." Juvia said, turning to lock eyes with Simon, "When this man attacked us at the casino, he purposely missed us as the target. There is no way a user of Darkness techniques wouldn't do something so amateurish. If he was truly trying to kill us he would have easily found us. Juvia wished to confirm this, that is one of the reasons Juvia tagged along."

"I see that Phantom Lord's Element Four deserves their reputation." Simon said with a hidden smile, "I never planned on killing you back then. In order to trick Shoand the others, I was simply going to fool Sho and the others in believing that I did part of the plan"

"You were just messing with us?" Sho asked as he hung his head, "W-why? Why would you..."

"Simon, you..." Erza was shocked at his words as she just stared at him.

"Well you, Wally, and Millianna, everyone had been fooled by Jellal." Simon explained, patting Shoon the shoulder, "I waited for the right time and pretended to believe Jellal as well." He turned toward Erza with his eyes softened

"I believed Erza from the beginning and I never doubted her. It's been that way for Eight years." Simon slowly walked up to Erza and pulled her in for a tight hug. The scarlet-haired knight felt tears prick her left eye as she hugged her old friend, "I'm so glad I was able to see you again, Erza."

"How...how could you trust her like that?" Sho asked in a shaky voice, as he tightly clenched his eyes shut, "How? Why...Why can't I trust nee-san, trust her like you do?" Letting out a gut wrenching scream, Shoslammed his fists onto the ground, "DAMN IT! RAGH! Who the hell is telling the truth!? Who am I supposed to trust!?"

"Sho..." Erza said in a soft tone, crouching next to the crying young man, "I know it's hard dealing with everything you've just heard...but please just let me say a few words. During these past seven years, I never forgot about any of you." Erza gently gripped Sho's head and hugged him against her armored chest, "I couldn't do anything because I was too weak...I'm truly sorry for that."

"But I can see that you can do it now." Simon said as he smiled at Erza, "Isn't that right? I've been waiting quite a while for this moment. Now that all these powerful mages are gathered in one place."

"Powerful mages?" Lucy parroted, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

Simon nodded, "We'll fight Jellal with all of our combined strength." Simon said as he gazed at all of the mages gathered before him.

"first thing first, why are Haruka and Haruo here?" Erza asked looking to the twins

"they had to tag along because we were afraid that if we left them at the resort, something bad might happen to them" Gray answered her

"and we might get punished by Natsu when this is all over" Lucy added in as everyone from Fairy Tail had a shiver run down their spine when they remembered what happened last time when they did such thing

"and that also brings another matter to the situation we have" Simon added in "Salamander is with Jellal"

Everyone gasped at his words

"what!? What the heck do you mean?!" Mira exclaimed at him

"Papa is here?" Haruka said

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed while sitting on Haruo's head

Simon nodded. "he arrived here yesterday and is currently guarding a floor on top with a woman"

"a woman?" everyone said

"I heard that she was the leader of the Trinity Raven of the Death Head Caucas, called Ikaruga Ryu"

"Ikaruga Ryu?!" everyone except Juvia and the twins exclaimed

"isn't that name?!" Lucy said as she looks at Gray and the others who nodded to her

"Haruka's and Haruo's…..mother"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"In order to wipe the Tower of Heaven off the face of this world...to prevent Jellal from using the R-System!" Siegrain exclaimed as he continued to try and convince his fellow council members, "Aside from using **Square Satellite: Etherion**, we have no other options!"

The Councilmembers of Era were in a heated discussion as they were trying to prevent the use of the R-System with the Etherion

"The R-System is a forbidden Magic that must be erased from the annals of history." Ultear chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest, "I think we all understand the implications here."

As Ultear watched the council members yell and bicker, she rested her head on her hand and let her mind wander.

"Siegrain, using Etherion would mean destroying that tower completely. That includes any possible innocent bystanders. Every living thing in that tower will be incinerated." Bleuno explained.

"Elder Bleuno! It will go down to the history that our country committed the crime!" Org exclaimed angrily.

"Yes! We can't attack the land of Ka Elm without provocation!" Hogg exclaimed, supporting Org.

"Then we will have to sacrifice ourselves as well," Belno said, stunning most of her fellow council members. One cannot return from the dead. These foolish children must understand and cherish the value of life. I see no other way around it. I approve the use of Etherion."

"What?!" Org roared, as he slammed his staff down, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Especially from you Belno!"

"_It's almost as if we're walking into a trap...__"_ Yajima thought, releasing a light sigh as he glanced at Siegrain, "_I have no way to prove it, but something doesn't feel right.__"_

"We just need one more." Siegrain said as he locked eyes with the council members that still opposed him, "If we want to stop the R-System, we must use Etherion."

* * *

"Just one more, eh?" Jellal said of the blue, surprising Vidaldus, "One more and then it is game over..."

"What?" Vidaldus asked as he quirked an eyebrow, "Did you say something Jellal-sama?"

"Nothing..." Jellal replied with a small smirk, "Just talking to myself...just one more person before this little game is all over...hahaha!" he looked at the black haired man, "Where is Ikaruga?"

"resting with Daimou" Vidaldus replied while looking to the lacrima that showed the two, still at their floor level

"it is time" Jellal said "have her and him ready to intercept those who dare hinder my plan"

"at once" Vidaldus replied bowing before leaving

* * *

"hey, are you being serious here?!" Gray exclaimed to Simon "this had better not be some plan to trick us!"

"I'm not" Simon replied "I saw him with my own eye, Salamander is with Jellal"

"but why!? Why would Natsu side with the bad guys!?" Lucy exclaimed before realizing why "don't tell me…."

"he is being manipulated against his own will" Mira said as her fists clenched hard "this Jellal jerk must've used a hostage gig to make him do this"

Mira looks to Haruka and Haruo as the twins were so confused on what was happening

"using Haruka's and Haruo's mother to manipulate Natsu…this annoys me to the next level!" Mira said between gritted teeth

"what are we going to do?" Juvia asked "Juvia knows if one of us was to face against Natsu-san by ourselves….Juvia knows that no one will be spared"

Erza and the others frowned as they knew that the possibility is high

"I will face him" Erza said "in terms of speed and strength, I'm only third to him but I can at least try to reason with him"

"are you crazy, red?! This is Natsu we're talking about! His strength is second only to Master! Not one of us can face him head on!" Mira exclaimed

"we have to try! I don't want to drag him to my own problem!" Erza retorted back to her rival

The two continued on to bicker as Gray went to intervene to calm them down

Lucy frowns before feeling her hand being hold

She looks down and sees Haruka and Haruo having a sad face to her

"why is everyone angry?" is it because of us?" Haruka asked tearing up with Haruo "is it because we're here?"

"no! no! it's not your fault!" Lucy said as she kneeled down to their head and patted their heads "everyone's just a bit angry at the bad guy who is manipulating Natsu! That's right!"

"then is everyone angry at Papa?" Haruo asked surprising Lucy "is it because Papa joined the bad guys? Is it because of our mama being with him?"

"no…it's…" Lucy tried to answer as she bit her own lips while thinking

"it's because Natsu loves your mama that's why" Gray came in as he kneeled down beside Lucy "he's only doing this to save her"

"why?" Haruo asked

"this Jellal jerk took her hostage..that's why Natsu came here to save her" Gray said before standing back up "and we're here to help him"

"really?" Haruka asked as Gray nodded

"really" Gray replied before turning towards the others "since this place is huge and all, we've got to split up"

"I'll go with Nee-san" Sho said "I know a quick shortcut to the upper level, it's guarded but I think we can get there quick"

"I'll head to Milliana and Wally. I'll try to reason to them if I can" Simon said

"I'm coming with you" Gray said "sorry but still can't trust you yet"

"I'll go ahead with Kiara" Mira said "I have a feeling that I'm going to meet Natsu up there"

"Mira.." Erza muttered out looking to her rival

"I'll try to reason to him first…telling him that we will help him out" Mira replied before Kiara came climbing up to her shoulder

"if words can't get in his head…" Mira pounded her fist to an open palm "then I'll use my fists!"

"then the rest will head up on our own" Gray said before looking to the twins "you two need to stick close to Lucy and Juvia, alright?"

Haruka and Haruo nodded before the group split up

* * *

the group split up as they went on their own separate routes

but they didn't know that their movements were being monitored by Jellal

"Hmm, looks like things are starting to get interesting..." Jellal mused as he monitored each of them on the screen

"It seems as if Sho and Simon have betrayed us..." Vidaldus explained, kneeling in front of Jellal's throne

"Yes, this is how a game is supposed to be played." Jellal said with a growing smirk, "There's nothing I hate more than a one-sided game."

"Jellal-sama, we must quickly capture Erza and perform the ceremony." Vidaldus said, rising back onto his feet, "There is no more time to be playing around."

"If that's the case why don't you head out there Vidaldus?" Jellal asked "I can see that your captain and her lover are prepared"

"Are you sure Jellal-sama...?" Vidaldus asked

"yes" Jellal said "having more pieces in the game will make it more fun

Vidaldus merely grinned in response and crossed his arms, forming an X. Suddenly a large amount of dark magic exploded off Vidaldus as his body began to change. The dark-haired man now resembled a heavy metal rocker, with pale white skin and a guitar strapped to his back,

"Special Raiding Squadron of Assassins...Trinity Raven. It's your turn to strike now." Jellal said with a smile

"Go~ To~ Hell~~!" Vidaldus screeched, as a large maniacal smile spread across his face, "Hell! Let me show them all the deepest depths of hell~~~!"

"Who-Who...Who~~" Fukuro said, cocking his head as He appeared in the room

"I've believed you know the consequences of opposing me" Jellal said turning towards Ikaruga who nodded before looking beside her as Natsu stood with her

The Dragon Slayer wore the Oni Mouth Mask as he wielded Chitetsu in its Demonic Form and had red scales all around his forearm and neck up to his cheeks

"let us continue the game" Jellal said

* * *

Mira was in a cat room as she had just finished taking down Milliana and Wally who she encountered in mere minutes

"so…strong" Milliana and Wally muttered out in defeat

"that takes care of that" Mira said before hearing a loud ring "what now?!

"Welcome all of you..." Mirajane froze slightly as she heard Jellal's voice speak, it was cold and menacing with a bit of amusement in it, "To the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. All the pieces on both sides are now in place. I think it's high time we begin...Heaven's Game."

"This guy..." Mira ground her teeth inside her mouth and tightly balling her fists, "What the hell is he talking about!? What game is he playing?"

"The rules are quite simple..." Jellal's voice echoed out from the numerous mouths spread throughout the entire tower, "My goal is to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref."

Mira's eyes shot open when Jellal said this. The Take over Wizard could feel her anger starting to boil over with each word Jellal spoke.

"That means if I can open the gateway to heaven I win...and if you can somehow stop me from doing that you win. However... that by itself isn't very exciting. So I've arranged for four mighty warriors to fight on my behalf. If you cannot get past them, you will never reach me. In other words, this is an all-out battle royal, four versus seven...Oh! There's one last tiny rule I should probably tell you all about. There's a possibility that the council could launch an attack on this tower using the Satellite Square." All of the Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened when they heard this, "The council possesses the ultimate magic of destruction, Etherion. With enough power to reduce an entire country to rubble."

* * *

"You~ you never mentioned anything like that Lord Jellal!" Vidaldus exclaimed as he flicked out his excessively long tongue, "If we got hit by that, everyone one of us would be going to hell! ~"

"Why Vidaldus, are you afraid?" Jellal asked with a small smirk.

"Hell no!~" Vidaldus replied with a twisted grin, "It's the exact opposite!~ The reverse!~ That's totally the best news I've ever heard!~ A life or death job like this is exactly what I've been waiting for!~"

"The time is unknown, but it is ticking down." Jellal said, as his smirk widened, "But know that the moment Etherion strikes everyone in this tower will die. It will be game over and no one will win this fun game we're playing. So everyone...let's have fun shall we."

Jellal laughed as he raised both of his hands to the side

Natsu watched the man laughed as he had a hard gaze to him

He then turns to look to Ikaruga as the swordswoman had a centipede tattoo around her neck

"_I'm sorry everyone….it's the only way" _Natsu thought closing his eyes

* * *

"T-This is insane..." Lucy stuttered out, feeling her knees go weak from fear, "What the hell is this guy thinking?!" The blonde celestial spirit mage began to nervously play with a strand of her hair, "Playing a 'game' when he could die himself at any moment..."

"we've got to find a way to escape" Juvia said as they had children with them "there might be some boats docked at the harbor"

"but what about Papa? And Erza-neechan?" Haruka asked "what about them?"

"we've no choice but to wait" Juvia said before she heard laughter coming from behind them

"hey hey hey! Where're you all going?! The party is just starting! Yeah!" Vidaldus appeared as the crazed man held his guitar

"we met them so fast!" Lucy exclaimed as she had Haruka and Haruo go behind her

"let's party! Baby!" Vidaldus screamed as he plays his electric guitar

* * *

"I'm not really sure what's going on inside this prick's mind, but I know I have to kick some Assassins' asses before beating him within an inch of his life!" Mirajane said annoyed

"Kyuiii" Kiara squealed to Mira who looks to the Pop Fox before looking to Wally who was getting up.

"W-What are you doing Jellal?" Wally muttered, catching their attention, "Etherion you say...if we take a blast from that thing we'll all die...all we ever wanted was true freedom."

"I don't know exactly what type of freedom you're after." Mira started as she crouched down next to Wally and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, her lips formed into a sweet smile, causing Wally to look up at her with a blush, "But at Fairy Tail, you can have all the freedom you want..." Wally's eyes widened when the Majin flashed him a warm grin, "Plus it's a pretty dandy place too." she looked down at him as he almost teared up.

"now go down with your cat friend and get away" Mira said going to the door "this place is going to blow and it's going to be in a big mess"

"a-alright" Wally said slowly getting up before going to Milliana to check on her

Mira smiled a bit before heading up the stairs with Kiara

* * *

Jellal looks to the four lacrima screen that showed Mira and the others as everyone were either heading up to face him or facing one of the Trinity Raven members

"Milliana and Wally out" Jellal said as two chess pieces fell down "only four remain"

"now to make the game more interesting" Jellal waved his hand to the side as the whole tower suddenly rumbled

* * *

"what the?!" Mira exclaimed as she was running up the stairs a few moments when the tower suddenly shook and the stairs disappeared

And before she knew it, she was at a different location

"waaaah!" Mira came falling down as she got face plant to the ground

"damn that hurt" Mira said getting up before Kiara came falling on top of her head

"Mira-san!?" Lucy exclaimed as Mira opens her eyes and finds Lucy and Juvia with the twins

"Lucy?" Mira muttered out before looking behind her as Vidaldus was smirking towards her

Mira did a front flip as she got face to face with Vidaldus

"damnit, the bastard moved me to a different level" Mira said transforming to her Satan Soul "is this guy one of those assassins, the Jellal jerk said we have to face?"

Lucy and Juvia nodded as Vidaldus laughed

"oh yeah baby! The She-devil, Majin Mirajane! Joining the party! Yeah baby!" Vidaldus laughed out "this is going to be so fun!"

"hmph! Act cocky all you want" Mira said as she cracked her knuckles "you won't be so cocky after I pummel your stupid face to the ground"

"hehehehe" Vidaldus chuckled in response

"Lucy," Mira called out "you and Juvia get Haruka and Haruou out of this tower, I'll handle this panda face jerk"

"got it" Lucy said

"will you be alright on your own?" Juvia asked

"don't worry," Mira said with a smirk "I'll beat this punk up real good"

"I won't be so sure" Vidaldus said "can you beat me and my friend at the same time?"

Mira and the others look confused before Mira's eyes snapped to the side and the she devil was blown to the wall by a storm of Sakura Petals

"Mira-san!" Lucy and Juvia exclaimed as Mira fell to the floor before looking up

Mira looks to her attacker and her eyes widen in shock

"I can't believe it…" Mira said as she stares upon Natsu who had just attacked her "….you would go this far"

Natsu stared at her emotionlessly as the man held up Chitetsu above his head

Mira did a barrel roll as a magic slash came flying to her but it missed her

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo screamed out as Mira went to a close combat battle against Natsu

The Majin swiped her claws at Natsu who fend them off with Chitetsu before kicking her away

"Gah!" Mira grunted a bit before she raised both her hands up to block a slash attack from Natsu

"Natsu! Please! Stop this!" Lucy exclaimed

"Natsu!" Mira grunted out before Natsu grabbed her neck and slammed her to the floor

Mira started to choke as Natsu tighten his grip on her neck

"YEAH BABY! THIS IS AWESOME! BABY!" Vidaldus screamed while playing his guitar "two friends are fighting against each other! Yeah baby!"

Mira grabbed Natsu's hand before she fired a black magic blast at him

The attack hit as Natsu lets go of Mira and took a few steps back

Mira coughed a bit as she massaged her neck before getting up

Her attack caused Natsu's Oni Mouth Mask to have a small crack, but other than that, her attack didn't do any major damage

"you're serious about this…Natsu?" Mira said as Natsu didn't response

Mira gritted her teeth in anger before her eyes widen in surprise as Haruka and Haruo ran towards Natsu

"no! stay back!" Mira screamed as Natsu lifts Chitetsu up before slashing it to the side

A magic slash came flying towards the twin as Lucy and Juvia ran towards them but they were too late

The attack came closer to Haruka and Haruo before it was deflected towards Vidaldus

"wha!?" Vidaldus exclaimed before screaming in pain as the slash attack, caused his guitar to be sliced into two and his hair cut in half

"what the?" Mira muttered out in utter shock to what had just happen

Haruka and Haruo looks to their father and then look to the side and sees a figure in the shadow but they could see long pink hair in the shadow before it disappeared

"who…was that?" Haruka muttered out as she felt like she knew who saved them

Natsu looks to his kids before sakura petals rain down the whole area and he suddenly disappeared

* * *

Erza and Sho were heading up the shortcut, Sho had mentioned as they reached up many levels and find themselves in a place filled with Sakura trees

"this place…" Erza muttered out before someone came in front of them

It was Ikaruga as she was holding her sheathed Katana at her side

"you are..Ikaruga Ryu, correct?" Erza asked as the woman nodded in reply

Erza looks at the swordswoman and sees the centipede tattoo around her neck

"_it must be that…"_ Erza thought before she heard footsteps behind them

Sho and Erza looks behind and sees Natsu appeared out of the shadows with Chitetsu drawn

"Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed in shock as the Dragon Slayer approached them slowly

"get back! Nee-san!" Sho exclaimed as he went in front of Erza and then threw some of his magic cards at Natsu

"no! Sho, don't!" Erza shouted as Natsu swings Chitetsu to the left before to the right as all of Sho's magic cards were shredded into pieces

"what!?" Sho exclaimed in shock before Natsu appeared behind him

The Dragon Slayer slowly sheathed his blade as it clicks

Sho instantly screamed in pain as he was being cut from all direction in a storm of Sakura Petals

"Sho!" Erza screamed out as the card mage fell to the ground

Natsu takes one look to Sho's fallen form before he turns approached Ikaruga and stands at her side

"Natsu…..you don't have to do this" Erza said as Natsu looks at her with emotionless eyes "let us help you"

In response, Natsu merely draw Chitetsu from its sheath and pointed its blade at Erza

"if that is your answer…." Erza said as she equips two swords in her hand

The two looks to each other before Erza dashed towards Natsu and slashed her swords towards him but Natsu blocked the attack with Chitetsu before punching Erza's chest armor with a flaming punch

"GHaaah!" Erza grunted a bit as she was sent crashing down by the attack

She holds a hand to her armor as it was cracked and shattering to pieces

Erza snapped her eyes towards Natsu as the man stood in his spot without taking his eyes off of her

The scarlet knight got back up before equipping on her Heaven Wheel armor on

"dance my swords!" Erza exclaimed as her swords appeared before flying towards Natsu

Natsu waved Chitetsu to the side as a storm of Sakura petals came and blew away all of Erza's sword

"haaaa!" Erza let out a battle cry as she swings slashes after slashes of her blades at Natsu who blocked them with Chitetsu

Erza swings her sword at Natsu who blocked in return as both got into a power struggle

"Chitetsu! Are you also going to help Natsu be in this path?!" Erza exclaimed to the cursed sword

"_**I'm merely aiding my Partner's decision, nothing more nor less"**_ Chitetsu replied before Natsu pushed Erza away and swings Chitetsu around so fast that many air slashes came flying at Erza

Erza parried them all off but some of the air slashes managed to cut her skin and made her wince in pain

Natsu dashed towards her as he sends a flaming kick to her side but Erza managed to block

Erza's armor glowed before she equips on her Flame Empress dress and summon her sword

Natsu swings Chitetsu to the side as the sword was ignited in flames

Both swords user gaze upon each other before they charged towards each other with their blades at their side

They clashed their swords as a powerful flaming explosion blew out

* * *

Jellal looks at the Lacrima Screen as it showed the battle of Natsu against Erza before it got cut off when the two clashed their attacks against each other

"so much power yet he hides it away" Jellal said with a smirk

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The field was clouded in dust as Erza got up from the ground with her Flame Empress Dress nearly destroyed

"this is Natsu's…." Erza grunted out as she sees the dust blowing away and revealing Natsu standing above her "…true power!?"

Natsu looks down upon Erza as the Dragon Slayer swings Chitetsu to the side before sheathing the sword to its sheath

"_**that coast is clear"**_ Chitetsu spoke as Natsu takes off the Oni Mouth Mask and then lend a hand to Erza

Erza looks at the hand before to Natsu as the man looks down upon her

After a few seconds of thinking, Erza grabs a hold of his hand and Natsu pulls her up

"I'm sorry for doing all of this, but it was the only way" Natsu said as Ikaruga approached them "if I showed any signs of resistance to him, Ikaruga's life would've ended in seconds"

"then why did you battle me?" Erza asked

"to make sure that my act isn't blown" Natsu said as he waved his hand around Ikaruga's neck and the centipede tattoo was burned away

Ikaruga caressed her neck before Natsu pulls her in for a hug

"gratitude" Ikaruga whispered as Natsu caressed her back

"go" Natsu said while hugging Ikaruga "Jellal is in the upper level, 3 floors from here. I'll join you soon"

Erza looks to them as she nodded before going to the stairs to defeat Jellal, leaving the two alone

Natsu and Ikaruga stood together in their embrace as Natsu leans in to her neck and hugs her tighter

"forgiveness can never heal the scar I inflicted on you" Natsu softly spoke to her

Ikaruga smiles softly as she caressed his back a few times

"at Magnolia western part of the forest, there is a cave" Natsu said as he looks to her "I want to meet you there"

"I'll be there" Ikaruga softly spoke as the two then separated from their hug

Natsu nodded to her before he looks up as he could hear that Erza was battling against Jellal

"get out of here as fast as you can, I'll catch up after dealing with Jellal" Natsu told her as he ran to the stairs

Ikaruga watched him before she fled the scene

* * *

Natsu made a high dash to the stairs as he had a few tears dripping down his eyes

"_**is this fine? She might not appear again"**_ Chitetsu told Natsu

"she is not the type to break a promise" Natsu said "not if it's to be able to meet our children"

"_**is that so?"**_ Chitetsu said before a powerful burst of magic flies down from the sky and encased the tower in a bright light

* * *

A bright flash of light enveloped the tower as everyone in the distance watched it get blasted by the Etherion.

"ERZAA!" Gray shouted.

"Gray-sama! Please stay inside!" Juvia hugged him from the back and kept him from jumping out of their shielded boat.

"No way..Natsu was left in there with her too." Lucy said in shock

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo screamed before the the light vanished, they looked again and had shocked expressions.

"What..in the..hell?" Gray was speechless.

"The tower.." Wally began to say.

"Er-chan.." Millianna was equally shocked.

* * *

"...Hm?" Erza realized she was still alive and was lying on the floor.

".Hehehheh..hahahaha..HAHAHAHA!" Jellal then began laughing evilly as Erza was shocked.

"What..?!" She was at lost for words. The tower was not blown to bits. But was now shown as a giant blue, jagged, tower of lacrima.

"At last! ITS FINALLY DONE! AFTER 8 LONG YEARS, MY LORD WILL FINALLY BE REBORN!"

"I don't understand.."

"You really fooled her." Erza then turned around and was shocked to see Siegrain.

"Is the council in shock?" Jellal asked his twin.

"They looked to be running for they're lives. Ultear has begun destroying the council's chambers, as well as the ritual site."

"HAHAHA! This truly is a happy day." Jellal said as Siegrain stood beside him.

"So, you two were in this together!" Erza was now angry.

"Two you say?" Siegrain asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jellal said as they got closer to each other.

"We are after all.."

"The same person." They said in unison as they came together.

_"A thought projection!?" _Erza recognized the spell.

"And with this..my magic has returned." He then began emanating an evil aura of magic power as Erza was wide eyed.

"You..you tricked me?!" Erza hissed in pure anger

"You are so trusting Erza, it's almost criminal. The whole reason I waited behind was because I was waiting for those fools to fire the Etherion in the first place. I needed a massive amount of magic, and the answer to that, was the Etherion."

"You planned all this?" Erza said

"Everything was for lord Zeref after all." He chuckled. "And I couldn't have done it without you, ERZA!" He wickedly smiled. Erza then summoned a huge sword and began attacking Jellal.

"I WILL KILL YOU JELLAL! FOR THE LIVES YOU'VE RUINED, AND MANIPULATED, I WILL KILL YOU!" She roared as she summoned another sword.

"Yes, i'm sure." Jellal said as he raised his finger.

"Wha-my body.." Erza suddenly was paralyzed.

"Binding Snake. I placed it on you during our little hug." He said as a tattoo of a snake crawled around her skin.

"It's time.." He then picked up Erza and placed her on a large piece of the lacrima.

"N-no!" She began to say, but the pain was hurting her too much to speak out.

"NOW ZEREF! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! TAKE THIS WOMAN'S BODY, AND BE REBORN INTO THIS WORLD!" He chanted as he shouted to the dark sky.

"AHhhhhHH!" Erza screamed in agony.

"I was really happy..to see you again Erza." He said the last part quietly as he smiled.

"JELLLAL!" Erza screamed out in anger to the man as she tried to reach out to him but couldn't

Jellal smirks as he looks to the sky before he sensed something

He turns and sees a red dragon growling at him

Jellal's eyes widen before he was sent flying to the wall by a storm of Sakura Petals

"Guah!" Jellal coughed out some spit before falling to the ground

Erza was nearly absorbed into the lacrima when a hand reached in and takes her out

She grunted before slowly opening her eyes and sees Natsu

"Nat….su" she muttered out as Natsu gently sets her down

"when you regain enough strength, leave this place" Natsu told her before approaching Jellal who got back up

"Daimou….you went against me as I had predicted" Jellal said as he wiped off some dirt on his cheeks "do you know what this means?"

"it won't work anymore" Natsu said as he cracked his neck a few times before pointing Chitetsu at Jellal "I've burned it all"

"I see, then die" Jellal said as his right eye turned demonic

"_**looks to me that the man is like a puppet with no strings"**_ Chitetsu said as Natsu drew blood from his hand and the blood drips upon Chitetsu, transforming the katana to its demonic form

"the let's break him" Natsu said as he puts on the Oni Mouth Mask and his eyes glowed red "**let's stain him in crimson blood"**

"_**with Pleasure"**_ Chitetsu replied as a black aura appeared behind Natsu, it transformed into the form of a demon's head

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Within the Etherion infused Tower of Heaven, Natsu and Jellal duked it out as their battle nearly shook the whole tower

* * *

Natsu dashed towards Jellal as the Dragon Slayer slashed his sword many times at Jellal who dodged them all before firing multiple light magic blasts at him in return

"Natsu!" Erza shouted out as the light magic blasts hits him hard but Natsu shook it off before running towards Jellal

"**Meteor!"** Jellal disappeared in the speed of light as he flies around the whole area while Natsu stood in his place

"now you won't be able to keep up with my attacks!" Jellal exclaimed as he flies behind Natsu and was about to send a kick but Natsu suddenly vanished

"what!?" Jellal looks in shock before Natsu appeared behind Jellal

Natsu swings Chitetsu at Jellal's back as this made the man cry out in pain before Natsu kicks him to the ground

"Gah!" Jellal gasped before he did a side roll to dodge Natsu's slash attack

Natsu dashed towards Jellal as the man dodges Natsu's attack with Meteor

"_i-impossible! His speed is faster than my Meteor!?"_ Jellal looks in shock as Natsu's attack was getting more faster and so was his speed

"disappear!" Jellal shouted as he flies to the sky and seven magic circles appeared above him "_be Judge by the Seven Stars! _**Grand** **Chariot**!"

Seven powerful magic blasts flied down towards Natsu as the Dragon Slayer looks at the incoming attack before slashing Chitetsu seven times and all of the incoming magic blasts, exploded

"what!?" Jellal exclaimed in shock before Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him

Natsu swings his leg as he kicks Jellal back to the tower

**CRASH!**

Jellal crashed upon the tower as he struggled to get up

"i-impossible…that was…my full power!" Jellal grunted before looking above as Natsu landed a few feet away from me

The dust flied around as a red glowing dot appeared in the dust

"Daimou…" Jellal hissed in anger as Natsu approached him

"surrender now…." Natsu said in a low threatening voice before pointing Chitetsu's blade at Jellal's neck as the blade shines in a sharp glint "..**or die"**

Jellal glared hard at Natsu as the Dragon Slayer glared down against him

"SHUT UP!" Jellal shouted before he unleashed a powerful burst of light magic at Natsu and nearly blew him away

Natsu skidded back as he swings Chitetsu and looks to Jellal who had a giant sphere of dark energy swirling around above him

"die! FIRE DRAGON!" Jellal shouted as he crossed his hands above his head before swinging it down "**Aturerias!"**

The sphere of swirling black energy flied towards Natsu who looks at the incoming attack

"Natsu!" Erza screamed out to the Dragon Slayer who stood in his place

"Chitetsu.." Natsu spoke out as the katana burst into flames

Natsu swings the katana up before firing a powerful flaming slash at coming attack

"what?!" Jellal exclaimed as the flaming slash burned away his magic attack "he burned the attack?!"

Natsu then suddenly appeared behind Jellal as the Dragon Slayer was slowly sheathing away his blade

"**Die.."** Natsu muttered out as the blade clicked to its sheath

"Bastard!" Jellal shouted before he was engulfed in a storm of slashes

He cried out in pain before falling defeated

Natsu takes off his Oni Mouth Mask as he turns to look at Jellal before turning and walking pass him

"**in the end, a stringless Puppet is nothing less than just a weak puppet"** Chitetsu said as Natsu approached Erza and carried her up

"_no….not yet!"_ Jellal opened his eyes as he lifted his hand up before slamming it down on the floor

A black magic circle appeared as it spins around before disappearing

The tower suddenly rumbled as it shakes and started to crumble

"the tower!" Erza exclaimed while being helped up by Natsu "it's collapsing!"

"hahahaha…it is all for the great Zeref!" Jellal exclaimed as he laughed maniacally

"hold on tight" Natsu said as he runs and jumps out of the tower with Erza

* * *

Gray and the others were in the escape boat as they watched the tower crumble down

"the tower! It's falling!" Gray exclaimed before he sees something from above

"look!" Lucy exclaimed seeing the same thing

"it's Papa!" Haruka and Haruo exclaimed

Natsu jumps down into the water as he made a big splash before he floated up with Erza

He then started swimming towards the boat as Gray lends out a hand to him

Gray and Lucy pulled up Erza before Natsu climbed up the boat

As Natsu climbed into the boat, Haruka and Haruo jumped to him and started crying

Natsu smiled as he patted their head

"wait! Simon is still in the tower!" Sho suddenly exclaimed as Natsu looks to the crumbling tower

"Juvia, get the boat away from here" Natsu ordered her as he pushed Haruka and Haruo to Lucy before jumping off the boat

"PAPA!" Haruka and Haruo shouted out

"Natsu!" the other shouted as Natsu then rocketed towards the tower with his flames boosting around his legs

* * *

Simon was at the top of the tower as the man was looking down upon Jellal

"hahahaha….Zeref….Zeref" Jellal muttered out with his crazed face

"I pity you, Jellal" Simon told him "wasting many years of your lives to revive a distant ghost…I pity you so much"

Natsu came in as the man looks at them

"we're leaving" Natsu said as Simon looks to him and nodded before looking back at Jellal

"what about him?" Simon asked referring to Jellal

Natsu looks at Jellal before turning away

Simon looks back at Jellal before walking away

Natsu grabbed Simon's arm before he jumps out and flied away from the tower

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jellal laughed as the tower crumbles and with him in it

* * *

The tower crumbles down as its crumbling pieces were falling down the ocean's water

Everyone was being washed away from the giant waves as it was sending them away

"the tower…" Milliana muttered out

"look!" Wally exclaimed as he pointed above to see Natsu flying in with Simon

"Simon!" Erza exclaimed seeing them

Natsu and Simon landed in the boat as it wavers a bit from the added weight

"Papaa!" Haruka and Haruo went to Natsu as the father patted their heads before sitting down

Natsu looks to the others as Milliana hugged Simon while Wally and Sho were crying in relief to see him okay, looking to Erza who was being hugged by Lucy, was getting a lot of nagging from Mira as the two glared hard at each other

He sighs with a smile as he rested for a bit before looking to the ocean where he sees far from the horizon, a lone boat floating away

Natsu looks at the boat as there were sakura petals near the boat

He smiled before closing his eyes as he lets his body rest

* * *

Returning to the Akane Resort, everyone rested for the ay

* * *

Haruka and Haruo were already asleep while Natsu was still awake as the father watched over his children

Natsu smiled to them before he sensed a familiar presence coming from behind him as he never felt so relax

"they grow up so fast" Ikaruga appeared as she looks to her children sleeping

"yes" Natsu replied

Ikaruga leans down a bit to the two sleeping kids as she placed a peck to their foreheads

She smiled before looking to Natsu

"the sakura petals are still blooming?" Ikaruga spoke to Natsu who nodded

"they are" Natsu replied to her

Ikaruga smiled before slowly walking towards the door

"Ikaruga" Natsu called out to her as he stands up from his seat

Ikaruga slowly turns her head towards Natsu as he walks towards her

"what is it?" Ikaruga asked before feeling Natsu's hand on her cheeks

"this" He leans down and connect their lips together in a kiss

They kissed each other for a moment before separating

"I will always love you" he muttered out as Ikaruga smiled softly to him

"yes, I know" Ikaruga replied

"when we get to the cave, let us end this" Natsu said "I can't live with this separation any longer"

Ikaruga looks to him as she slowly nodded

"I hope for us, to be a family we had always wanted"

"yes, I as well desire that"

Natsu and Ikaruga embraced each other as Natsu felt tears wanting to pour out of his eyes

The night was silent as the stars filled the sky and the moon at its peak before some sakura petals rain down

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the destruction of the tower of heaven, and saying goodbye to Erza's old friends

everyone headed back to the guild where it was newly built and looks awesome

The gang went on the tour Levy gave them of the new stuff in the guild while Natsu decided to lay back on the tour as he was sitting by the bar, drinking some tea

"ah, you're back, you brats" Makarov came in with Juvia

"meet our new member Juvia, ain't she just a pretty?"

"looks like gramps gave you his approval to join" said Gray with a smirk

"Ah, thank you so much for letting Juvia join...Ah, Gray-sama!~" She came over and fawned over Gray. "Do you like Juvia's outfit?." She nervously asked.

"Sure, it looks nice." Gray said simply with a smile.

"Ah, Gray-sama praised me~!" Juvia felt like she was going to faint.

"Ah, its great to see yo-"

_**"LOVE RIVAL!"**_Juvia turned demonic at Lucy.

"No, i'm not!" Lucy turned pale from Juvia's glare.

"Ah yes, must not forget the other one." Makarov pointed out.

"Another?" Erza asked.

"Yes, over there. He's your new guild mate." Makarov said as everyone in the guild looked at Gajeel who was just sitting in the corner by himself

"EEEEEEHHH!?" They all went.

"Gajeel!" Erza seemed to act hostile toward him as she re-quipped her sword.

"Hold on Erza, he's one of us now." Makarov said assuringly.

"But he attacked the guild gramps!" Gray argued as he glared at Gajeel.

Haruka and Haruo hides behind Lucy's leg as they have a cautious approach towards the man

"P-please! Juvia is the one that recommended him! He was all alone and I thought he would like to join!" Juvia panicked as she tried to stick up for her friend.

"You're telling me we have to go out on jobs with this guy!?" Gray shouted.

"Well, you know what they say, "Yesterdays enemies, are today's friends"..I like to think." Makarov said as sheepishly stroked his stache.

"Well, if you say so master, however I think we should keep an eye on him for a little while." Erza said as narrowed her eyes around him.

"okay" Makarov said with a sweat drop

"Papa?" Haruka voice out as they see Natsu placing a plate of hot fried rice on Gajeel's table

"I didn't order this" Gajeel said to Natsu

"think of it as a way of saying thank you" Natsu said before walking away to the others

"Oi, Natsu, are you really okay with this?" Gray asked him.

"with what?" Natsu said while holding Haruka's and Haruo's hands

"you know" Gray said while nudging his head towards Gajeel who was eating the meal Natsu made for him

"all that matters, that the tide has passed and we all better move on" Natsu told them "sticking to the past, is a fool's choice of life"

Natsu then looks to Makarov "we'll be going home early for today" Natsu told the old man who nodded

He then started walking towards the door with his kids

* * *

the day had turned night as Natsu was in the Sakura Caves while his kids were at home, sleeping with Kiara

Natsu was sitting in the middle of the grass with a solemn look as he awaits Ikaruga to arrive

His ears then picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the cave

Natsu stands up and sees Ikaruga appearing from the shadows

"you came" Natsu said with a smile as he slowly walks towards her

Ikaruga smiled back as Natsu embraces her

The two hugged each other with the accompany of the raining sakura petals

* * *

Natsu slowly woke up as he leans his head up a bit and sees that he was at the cave

"must've fallen asleep" Natsu said before feeling light breathing on his chest as he looks down and sees Ikaruga sleeping on him

Natsu smiled to her before he rested his head back down and let some peace come to him once again

* * *

Everyone was crowding up the stage as they were holding the annual Miss Fairy Tail Contest

"HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR COMING DOWN TO THE MISS FAIRY TAIL BEAUTY CONTEST!" Max announced from the stage. "It's time for the beauties of Fairy Tail to shine! Lets welcome them all!" Everyone erupted into cheer as they awaited the contestants to show.

"First up is our sexy card mage that has a bottomless pit for a stomach, CANA ALBERONA!"

Cana then appeared on the stage and then held up a deck of cards. All of a sudden they then began floating in mid-air and then covered her.

"The cards are hiding her! What will she show us?!" Max announced eagerly. All of a sudden a bright light flashed, and there was Cana in her bikini as she posed for everyone.

"A BIKINI!?" Lucy yelled in distress from back stage.

"Ohh, that's good idea." Erza said in astonishment.

"Huh?! Your entering too!?"

"Well, when there's a festival, I can't help but get excited." Erza proudly stated.

"Waaahh~! My rent is slipping away~!" Lucy comically whined. They kept on going until they finally arrived to Mirajane who looked to be sporting a confident smirk.

"Now I don't think she needs a introduction, seeing as how she won last year's Miss Fairy Tail contest..Everyone's favorite, Mirajane Strauss!" Max announced.

"Hehe~! I'll show you all something good~!" Mira smirked as she then focused her magic power around her body. There was a flash of light that enveloped her, and then suddenly, she reappeared with her bottom half transformed into a mermaid's tail, and seashell's barely covering her breasts. A seductive smirk made it to her mouth as she pulled her hair back and posed. "Hey there~." She called out.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" All the men shouted as they felt like their noses were shooting out blood from her appearance.

"Owww~! Mira went straight for a mermaid! She's really bold this year everyone!" Max shouted as he jumped in the air.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Lucy could already feel like her chances were going from zero to non-existent. Mira then transformed back into her gothic appearance and walked back stage with a confident smirk.

"Go get em' Lucy!" She gave a friendly pat on Lucy's back as she hesitantly nodded and walked up to the stage. Unknown to Lucy and everyone else, when Mira got back stage she was ready to make Erza weep at her appeal.

"That was an insta-kill Ginger, just try to-Huh?..Erza-!?" She was shocked but then suddenly her eyes met someone else, and she felt like she was frozen in place.

"And now contestant number 7! She's the newcomer and super rookie of the guild! Lucy He-!"

"Ah,ah,w-wait! They don't need to know my full name." Lucy nervously chuckled. "Um, I'm going to do a cheer with my spirits!" She announced as everyone cheered for her.

"Moving on to contestant number 8." A female's voice announced, leaving everyone confused.

"HUH!? Wait just a second! I haven't even done my appeal yet!" Lucy protested as she began quickly trying to cheer.

"If you want a Fairy, you want me. If you want beauty, you want me. Yes, I am the winner, me..." A woman wearing a green dress-like attire said as she slowly entered the front of stage."Alright, this idiotic contest is done for." She closed the fan she was holding, and she revealed herself to be..

"Evergreen?!" Gray exclaimed, not expecting to see this person.

"When did she-?" Elfman was wondering the same thing as Gray.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked nervously. The feeling this woman gave off seemed mischievous.

"Oh my, you must be the new member I've heard about."

"LUCY, DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Gray tried to warn her, but suddenly Evergreen lifted her glasses, and Lucy turned to stone in an instant.

"What is this?!" "She turned to stone?" "Is it over?" The audience wondered.

"Oh boy, this is bad. Everyone, run away!" Max quickly said to the audience. They stormed out like no tomorrow leaving only the members of Fairy Tail.

"Evergreen! What do you think you're doing!? Are you planning on ruining the festival!?" Makarov angrily demanded.

"You need entertainment for a festival, right?" Evergreen grinned as the curtains rose to show all the participants turned to stone.

"What?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Even Erza and Mira?!" Gray was also baffled that Evergreen got the jump on the two.

"Return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered. All of a sudden, a flicker of lightning began building up in between them, and suddenly it flashed to reveal Laxus.

"Hey, you Fairy Fails! This festival is just getting started!" He laughed.

"Laxus?" Gray then noticed in the upper area's that two other people were watching them.

"Bickslow? Freed?" Wakaba noticed.

"The Thunder God Tribe.."Elfman said in astonishment as the two and Evergreen assembled around Laxus.

"What is this foolishness Laxus!? Return those girls back to normal this instant!" He demanded from his grandson.

"Calm down old man. Whaddya' say we play?" He said with a smirk.

"This is not funny Laxus! Return the girls back to normal right now!"

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the fantasia parade.." laxus said as a lightning bolt then shot down towards the petrified Lucy.

"DON'T!" Makarov yelled. Luckily it missed her by an inch as Laxus put his hand around her.

"Just making a point old man. These girls are my hostages. If you don't abide by my rules, I'll shatter them one by one." He smiled evilly. Natsu had summoned his sword and his hand was near the handle when the lightning almost hit Lucy."I told you, this is entertainment."

"Stop being foolish Laxus! This is not funny in the least!"

"I'm being serious." Laxus said as he eased off the statue of Lucy.

"Let us just see..who's the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow shouted as his tongue hung out his mouth.

"Fun! Fun!" Little wooden dolls said as they floated around him.

"The rules are simple, the last one standing wins." Laxus explained as all the members tensed up. "Lets get this Battle of Fairy Tail underway!" Laxus smiled.

"If you defeat us, then the girls will turn back to normal. But you have a time limit of three hours, any more than that, and they'll turn to dust." Evergreen explained.

"There's around 100 of you and 4 of us right?" Bickslow said.

"100 vs 4!" His puppets said in unison.

"IT'S THE FOUR OF US AGAINST ALL OF YOU! THE BATTLE FIELD IS MAGNOLIA! COME AND FIND US IF YOU DARE! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Laxus shouted as it got brighter and brighter. After a few moments Laxus and his group vanished.

"Damn it!" "Laxus is totally asking for it!" "Lets go take him down!" "Get Laxus!" All the members shouted as they ran out the doors.

"That fool.." Makarov gritted his teeth. "I'll..I'LL STOP YOU!" He began running but for some reason he got slammed into a wall

"Huh? Hey gramps, get a move on!" Gray said as he picked up Makarov and tried to pull him through whatever was holding him in place.

"what the!? It's like there's an invisible wall or something!" Gray shouted while trying to pull Makarov out of the guild

Gray then looks up and sees letter above the door

"What are those..runes?" Gray wondered.

"Establishment Magic." Makarov said in surprise. "Those who enter its territory are bound to its rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out." He explained.

"what's the rule, gramps?" Gray asked to him

"Those who are over 80 or stone statues may not participate." Makarov read out

"can't you break it, Gramps?" Gray asked Makarov who shook his head

"the rules are absolute!" Makarov told him "breaking it, just means endangering the girls in their present state"

"so, they had planned everything" Gray said as he turns around to the city

"Gramps" Gray suddenly said. "I don't care if he is your grandson, I ain't holding back. He's gone too far this time." He seemed to have a determined look as he ran off to go find Laxus.

Makarov had a worried look on him _"without Erza or Mira, no one might even stand a chance against Laxus"_ he thought

"Kyuuuui" He then hears Kiara squealing behind him as he turns around to see Kiara waking up from her little basket at the bar

"that's it!" Makarov thought out loud as he went to Kiara

"Kiara, I need you to go get Natsu! he can put a stop to this madness" Makarov told the little Pop Fox as she scrambles her way to the Sakura cave

Makarov then prays that Kiara can reach Natsu in time

He then realizes something "where are Haruka and Haruo?" he said while looking around the guild

* * *

Every member of Fairy Tail was fighting each other

Jet VS Droy Vs Alzack

Winner: Alzack

Nab VS Vijeeter

Winner: Nab

Warren VS Max

Winner: Max

Everyone is duking it out as the numbers of people are decreasing rapidly

Our attention is now towards Elfman who found Evergreen and was in the middle of a fight with her

"turn back everyone to normal!" Elfman shouted as his right arm changes into a beast's arm

"like I would listen to a muscle head like you!" Ever shouted as she flies up to dodge Elfman's attack

She then lifts up her glasses and nearly activated her stone eyes

Elfman saw this and quickly close his eyes

Ever saw this as she swings her fan at him and sends Elfman crashing to a flower shop

"I like flowers, because they suit me" Ever said as Elfman came out of the flower shop while in his Beast Soul

"the only thing cute about you is your name, Elfman"

She then sees that Elfman was blindfolded

"I said turn everyone back to normal!" Elfman shouted

"do you really think that you can defeat me by blindfolding your eyes?" she said

Elfman charge at Evergreen and swings his right hand which Ever dodges it

His nose sniffs the air and he send a left hook towards Ever who dodge it by flying away

"so, you track me by the scent, huh?" Ever said while flying as sparkles rain down her wings "but too bad, you're covered in my Fairy Dust"

Ever smirked at Elfman "**Yosei Bakudan! Guremurin!"**

**BOOM!**

Elfman exploded as he falls to the ground bruised and injured

Ever then flies down and landed near Elfman

"I love statues" said Ever "no matter how ugly a monster might be, they become a beautiful work of art when turned to stone"

"now…" Ever then lifted up her glasses as they glowed "gaze at me"

Elfman was then defeated as he turns to stone

Elfman VS Evergreen

Winner: Evergreen

She smirks before walking away to find more of the participants

"Ever-neechan!" Haruo and Haruka's shouting was heard as she turns to see Haruka and Haruo waving at her while running towards her

"ara! if it isn't Haruka-chan and Haruo-chan? How the two of you are doing?" Ever asked with a smile

"good!" they replied with big smiles

Ever smiled and petted their heads

"ne! ne!, Ever-neechan!" Haruka said while having a big excited face

"what is it, Haruka-chan?" Ever asked her

"are we going to see you flying in the air like a fairy this year at the parade again?!" Haruka asked her

"of course!" Ever said with a smile to her

"I can't wait to see you in the parade!" Haruka squealed excited

Ever giggles a bit and petted her head

"me too, now run along you two, go back to the guild and wait for the preparations to finish, alright?" Ever told them as they nodded

"see you at the parade, Ever-neechan!" Haruka and Haruo waved her goodbyes as Ever did the same

When they were gone Ever was surrounded by more participants

"don't get me wrong, even if it's Laxus' order to fight you all, I would never fight those two" Ever said before she flies up and sends her dust at them "and I'm not stupid enough to make Natsu angry"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu and Ikaruga were leaning together at the Sakura tree as Natsu was enjoying his moment of peace with her

He gives a kiss to her cheek as he leans his head to hers

Ikaruga smiled as she started humming her song to him

Natsu let out a relaxed sigh before it was halted by Kiara who came squealing in "Kyuuuuiiiii"

"what is it, Kiara?" Natsu asked her

"Kyuiiiii" Kiara squealed as Natsu's eyes widen for a sec

"what?" Natsu said as Kiara nodded

"what is wrong?" Ikaruga asked him

"trouble" Natsu replied as he looks serious for a moment before looking back to her

He was hesitant on leaving but Ikaruga nodded in understanding

"go" Ikaruga said as Natsu nodded

"when I deal with the problem, let's meet Haruka and Haruo, it's time for them to meet you" Natsu told Ikaruga as she nodded to him

Natsu stands up and grabs Chitetsu as he leaves for Magnolia

* * *

explosions rang out in the Magnolia City as members of Fairy Tail were getting taken out by the Raijinshuu

"that should take care of them" Evergreen said as she had defeated other members of her guild with her Fairy Magic

Footsteps were soon heard as Ever waved her fan to her side

"who shall it be this time?" Ever said with a smirk "be honored that the queen of the Fairies has honored you in her presence!"

Evergreen turns with her proud smirk only for it to disappear quick when she was face to face with Natsu

"N-Natsu!?" Ever took a step back as her face was filled with fear and utter shock

"Evergreen…I don't care what you do to the guild nor do I care what are you and the others trying to accomplish here.." Natsu muttered out before he slowly drew Chitetsu out of its sheath "**but any harm that may come to Haruka and Haruo in my presence…"**

Natsu swings Chitetsu to the side as a house was cut in half before it shattered down

Ever gulped nervously as she sweated in fear for she is facing a monster

Chitetsu shines as the sword glints sharp towards Ever

"**ever single one of you shall be given no mercy…"** Natsu said in a dark voice as his eyes glowed red

Ever fell to her butt as she looks in fear towards Natsu who had a red Dragon Aura roaring behind him

"**what shall it be?"** Natsu asked "**stand down and undo what've you done or…"**

Natsu leans Chitetsu near Ever's neck as the blade shined

"Eeeh!" Ever looks nervous to the blade as it was nicking her skin

".._**I shall be tasting your blood.."**_ Chitetsu finished Natsu's statement as a demonic aura appeared behind Ever

* * *

Makarov was walking back and forth as he was waiting on Kiara to get the message to Natsu

As he awaits, Erza and the petrified Contestants all turned back to normal

"ooh! Natsu must've defeated Evergreen!" Makarov exclaimed before he went to the girls who are very confused about what was happening

* * *

Natsu sheathed Chitetsu away as the man looks to Ever who was on the street, knocked out with terror plastered over her face

He looks to her before slowly walking away

"_**and she is a member of your mighty guild? How laughable"**_ Chitetsu spoke

"silence" Natsu spoke out before looking up as his eyes squinted in anger

* * *

Gray was in an alleyway as he was in a battle against Bickslow

"hahahaha, what's wrong, Gray? That's all you got?!" Bickslow taunted as his flying Totems went to his side "_you got?! You got!?"_

"barely!" Gray exclaimed as he got back up and takes off his shirt "I'm just beginning!"

"that's the spirit!" Bickslow laughed while sticking out his tongue

The two were about to brawl when a flying magic slash came flying at Bickslow

"wow!" Bickslow jumped away from the attack "what the heck!?"

"what was that?" Gray said before hearing someone coming from behind him

He turns and sees Ikaruga approaching

"you're.." Gray uttered out as Ikaruga nodded and did a shush motion with her fingers

"hey! Who are you!? Gray's girlfriend!?" Bickslow exclaimed as his totems repeated his words "_girlfriend! Girlfriend!"_

"you should watch your words, foolish ones" Ikaruga said as her hand reached for her sword

"hehehe! Go Babies!" Bickslow shouted as his Totems flied towards Ikaruga before they all suddenly exploded "what!? my Babies! They've just!"

Ikaruga appeared behind Bickslow as she was sheathing her sword

"in the way of the path….a foolish one trips upon a stone…..and falls to the mother ground" Ikaruga uttered out before her sword clicked to its sheath

"why you!" Bickslow was about to attack Ikaruga when some Sakura Petals came flying by and he soon screamed in pain

A whirlwind appeared as flying air slashes attacks Bickslow from all direction before disappearing

Bickslow grunted in pain before he falls down, defeated

"such a strange guild…Natsu-han's comrades are filled with mysteries" Ikaruga said before she walks away

Gray was left alone with the defeated Bickslow as he sweats nervously

"man, I don't want to get on her bad side" Gray said as he was already afraid of an angered Natsu but having an angered mother is way worse

* * *

Makarov with the freed girls saw the result of the battle as it was Gray vs Bickslow and the winner was Natsu and Gray

"yosh! Bickslow and Evergreen are defeated!" Makarov exclaimed with a grin

"that's Gray for ya!" Mira said with a grin without knowing who defeated Bickslow in the first place

"now if we can find Freed and then Laxus!" Erza said before the runes suddenly started to turn red

"what's going on.." Levy sees the runes flying everywhere before it formed a floating red skull

"_**hey there, Fair Losers"**_ Laxus' voice spoke out from the giant skeleton

"Laxus!" everyone exclaimed

"_**seems like you got Natsu and some stranger into the game."**_ Laxus said "_**doesn't matter, I've decided to at a twist to the game"**_

"A twist.." Makarov said before looking outside and his eyes widen in shock "those are!"

Erza and the others looks to outside and they see with their eyes dozens of flying yellow orbs surrounding the town

"THE THUNDER PALACE!" Erza and the others exclaimed as they knew of the floating objects

"_**in a matter of minutes, those Lacrimas are going to be full charged, and they will blow up into beautiful fireworks, perfect for the Festival, right?"**_ Laxus said with a laugh

"that fool! He will put the townspeople in danger as well!" Makarov exclaimed as he could imagine the amount of damage that might rain upon Magnolia

"_**you've only got 5 minutes before they go off, I'll be waiting at the Catherdal, defeating me is the only way to end this all"**_ Laxus said "**that is if you're strong enough! Ahahahahahaha!"**

The skull soon burst into floating red runes and then disappeared

"THAT STUPID BRAT! DOES HE NOT CARE OF HIS OWN HOME!?" Makarov exclaimed before he suddenly grasp his chest "m-my heart..!"

"Master!" Erza and the others shouted as Makarov fell to the ground

"quick! His medicine!" Mira exclaimed as Lisanna ran to the bar

"Master! Hang in there!" Levy exclaimed as Makarov was breathing rather raggedly

"we're home!" Haruka and Haruo came in as the twins went to Mira

"Haruka! Haruo!" Erza looks in surprise before she hides Makarov from them "welcome home!"

"ne ne! is the preparation for the festival already done!? Can we change into our costume now!?" Haruo asked

"not yet! You've got to wait patiently!" Lisanna told them as Bisca and Levy were taking away Makarov

"what's wrong with Gramps?" Haruka asked as she saw them

"you know Master, he dropped when he couldn't drink anymore!" Cana told them as they didn't have to know what was happening

"oh. Ok!" the twins replied with a smile "ne! there were these flying balls in the sky! Are they going to be fireworks?!"

"y-yeah! They are!" Lisanna said before going behind them and started pushing them "come on now! I just remembered that I got some cake in the kitchen just for you two!"

"Cake!" Haruka and Haruo cheered as their eyes sparkled while their mouths drooled

Lisanna takes them away as she nodded to Erza and the others who nodded back

"Lucy, you guys stay here and take care of the guild" Erza ordered "me and Mira will find Laxus and take him down"

"are you sure you can beat him?" Cana asked "this is Laxus. You should find Natsu first and have him help you out"

"there's no time, we've only got 4 minutes left before those things blow up!" Mira said as Cana nodded in understanding

"good luck, don't hold back even if it is, Laxus" Cana told them as they nodded before going out

"where are Erza-neechan and Mira-neechan going?" Haruka asked while eating some cake with Haruo

"they're going to get more cake! We can't have our festival without a big party after it!" Cana told them as they cheered

"_we're counting on you two, Erza! Mira!" _Cana looks outside as there were only 4 minutes and 30 seconds left before the Thunder Place blows up

* * *

In the Easter part of Magnolia

The whole area was an utter wreck as trees were cut down, ground filled with craters, and charred grasses were everywhere

Natsu stood in the middle of the destruction and so was Freed who was leaning against a tree with dozen of burn marks and bruises all over him

"_**Admirable and respectable loyalty you have"**_ Chitetsu spoke out as Natsu looks down upon Freed "_**but utterly foolish ideas you have"**_

"take away the Runes, Freed" Natsu told the man who looks at Natsu before closing his eyes and look down

Soon, all the Rune marks around the city were gone as there were no barriers left

"there…" Freed said as Natsu sheathed away Chitetsu and walks away "Haruka and Haruo….they've really grown up from the last time I saw them. You've really raised them well"

Natsu stopped in his tracks as he took a glance back at Freed who was smiling

"their innocent smiles and laughters…..to be truly speaking, I was against having them in this battle" Freed said as he looks down to his lap "in the end, I couldn't do anything for Laxus"

Natsu looks at Freed before turning and started walking away

"he's at the Cathedral" Freed told Natsu "he has the Thunder Palace set up all around the town, they will go off in 3 minutes, you better hurry"

"thank you" Natsu replied

"what for? I'm betraying Laxus' trust and i-" Freed said with a chuckle

"not that" Natsu said as he turns towards Freed "I'm thanking you for not harming Haruka and Haruo, your action in defying Laxus means that you still have your love for them and your family"

Freed looks to Natsu before looking down with a short chuckle

"I can't win you in battle nor can I win in words, huh?" Freed said as Natsu looks to the Rune Mage before walking away with his destination, the Catherdal

"_**what is your next action, Partner?"**_ Chitetsu asked Natsu

"Laxus" Natsu replied

"_**and the Thunder Palace?"**_

"he has it under control" Natsu reached into his vest as he takes out the Dragon Gem

* * *

Within the Cathedral, a war was going on between the Majin and Titania as the two were trying to defeat Laxus who had the upper hand against them

"Gaaaahh!" Mira and Erza went flying from a lightning attack as they were damaged by it

"what's wrong? Is this what the Majin and Titania can give?" Laxus taunted as he was barely breaking a sweat

"tch! He gotten stronger!" Erza grunted as she tried got get up

"we can't waste any more time here! The Thunder Palace is going to go off in a few more seconds!" Mira exclaimed as she got back up and went into a battle stance

"agreed" Erza said as she got back up and equipped on her Black Wing armor

"still think you can defeat me?" Laxus asked cracking his knuckles

Erza and Mira were about to go on the attack when they stopped as to see Sakura Petals raining down

"Sakura Petals…" Mira and Erza muttered out before they heard footsteps coming from behind

They turn around and finds Natsu walking towards them

"oya oya, for the Red Slayer to join the game, what an honor" Laxus said with a grin "I suspect that it was you who took down Freed, huh?"

"stop this foolish game" Natsu said as he draw Chitetsu and pointed the katana at Laxus "or I will"

"hey hey, you sure about battling me? The Thunder Palace are going to go off in mere seconds" Laxus told Natsu "if you don't take them out now, Haruka and Haruo are going to get hurt too"

"he has it handled" Natsu said as this made Laxus raise an eyebrow

* * *

Gray and Elfman arrived to a certain part of the town as they look above to see the Thunder Palace

"there's got to be a hundred of them!" Elfman exclaimed "how the hell are we going to take them all out?!"

"we've just got to try!" Gray exclaimed as he was readying his magic

All of the sudden, thunder rang and Lightning strikes

"are we too late?!" Elfman exclaimed before seeing the sky darkens as thunder and lightning rang

"that's!" Gray exclaimed as he saw a claw appearing in the clouds

A long red snake like body was slithering around the sky as there were also claws appearing

Soon, Draco appeared as the Celestial Dragon Spirit let out a roar

"so LOUD!" Elfman exclaimed as he and Gray closed their ears from the Dragon's roar

"hey! Draco! What are you doing?!" Gray shouted out to the Dragon Spirit

"_**to clean your mess, humans"**_ Draco uttered out before the Dragon spirit roared again "_**rain down upon the land! The 15 stars of the Northern sky!"**_

The dark clouds cleared before a giant golden magic circle appeared above Magnolia

"**Heaven's Quasar!"** Draco roared out before a magic circle appeared in front of him as the Draco spewed out a golden light that spreads all around and destroyed all of the Thunder Palace Lacrima

All of the floating Lacrima exploded as glowing dusts falls down upon Magnolia

"what power!" Elfman exclaimed

"so this is…the Dragon Constellation of the North Sky, Draco's True Power!?" Gray uttered out as Draco roared

"_**now…"**_ Draco spoke before the Celestial Spirit soon disappeared "_**I shall leave the rest to you…Natsu"**_

* * *

"what!?" Laxus exclaimed in shock as he saw how Draco destroyed all of the Thunder Palace Lacrima

"Draco did it!" Mira said with a grin as they were going to win

"all that is left is Laxus!" Erza exclaimed readying her blace

"how dare you…" Laxus uttered out as lightning started to spark all around his body "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"move back" Natsu said as he stepped forward "I shall be taking care of this"

"disappear…DISSAPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!" Laxus shouted as his magic was rising

Natsu raise his hand to his mouth as the Oni Mouth Mask appeared and his eyes glowed red

* * *

Gajeel was heading towards the Cathedral as he was being followed by Gray and Elfman

"there's the Cathedral!" Gray exclaimed before the Cathedral's roof suddenly exploded in flames

"what the heck?!" Elfman exclaimed before seeing Laxus flying away with Natsu flying after him

"he's…" Gajeel gritted his teeth

* * *

Laxus crashed to the roof as the man had ragged breathing

Natsu landed on the roof as the man leaned Chitetsu to his shoulder

"**had enough?"** Natsu asked as he looks down upon Laxus

Laxus gritted his teeth before the clouds darken and a thunderstorm appeared

"NOT YET!" Laxus shouted as lightning and thunder struck the Lightning mage

_**"Resounding thunder, plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction!**__**"**_ Laxus' magic started to form on his right as he pulled it back before firing it "_**RAGING BOLT!"**_

"_**how foolish"**_ Chitetsu said as Natsu leans the cursed katana towards the attack

The lightning struck Chitetsu as the electricity got absorbed into the blade

Natsu slides his fingers upon Chitesu's blade as Chitetsu had static dancing around before the sword turned into a lightning blade

"_**Raikiri Moodo"**_ Chitetsu uttered out as Natsu swings the lightning blade to the side

Laxus gritted his teeth as he growled angrily

"NATSU!" Laxus lunged at Natsu with his fists coated in lightning

"**Mugetsu Ryu Shin Ougi:.."** Natsu uttered out before he disappeared and then re-appeared behind Laxus with Chitetsu leaned out

Laxus stopped in his track before he slowly fell forward and dropped to the ground

Natsu swings Chitetsu to the side as the lightning blade transformed back to normal

"**Raiton Giri"** Natsu finished his move as he looks upon Laxus' defeated form

Natsu takes off the Oni Mouth Mask as he sighs before walking off

"a guild is something you cannot take, but given. A guild is a family, I hope you know that, Laxus" Natsu said

Laxus's hands clenched as the man gritted his teeth in anger from being defeated

"come to the guild..once your wounds are healed"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	23. Chapter 23

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone was back to the guild while preparing for the Fantasia Parade which everyone worked hard to prepare

Natsu was sitting at a table with his kids as they were in the middle of eating some sherbets provided by Lisanna

He then hears the commotion coming from the front door as he sees Laxus coming in

Natsu stands up from his seat as he made his way towards Laxus

"where's gramps?" Laxus asked to Natsu who points to the medical room on the second floor

"follow me" Natsu said as he walks towards the stairs with Laxus following him

Everyone looks to each other then towards the med room where Natsu and Laxus entered in

* * *

Laxus was standing at the door way while Natsu was sitting at a chair with Makarov who was looking at the window by his bed

Everything was silent in the room as the only sound of people preparing at the festival were heard

Makarov then breaks the silence "I hope you know what you had done" he said to Laxus

Laxus nodded to him as Makarov looks to his grandson then to Natsu who nodded

"a guild is a place for a family" he said while getting out of bed "it is a place for children who don't have a home to go to.. it is a place for joy and laughter to be.. it isn't something you can just take"

"a guild needs a bond to be created, just having power, intelligence, nor fame. Won't make a guild at all

"i…." Laxus spoke as he looks down "wanted to make this guild…the strongest one there is"

Makarov then got in front of his grandson "don't be serious all the time, life is much more fun than you can think" Makarov looks to him with a sincere look

"be more relax sometimes" Makarov then sighs "seeing all of you growing up together is something I would give to see everyday..causing this much pain to the town and to your own family, is something unforgivable"

Makarov then looks to Natsu who stands up

"the punishment for doing all of this is strict supervision and you will be grounded from all job taking for a year" Natsu told to Laxus who got surprised and confused

"but I'm suppose to be!" Laxus exclaimed

"expelled? Yes but no" Natsu replied to him

"I did a mistake when I excommunicated your father from the guild, it is a mistake i won't be repeating" Makarov told him as he looks to his grandson with a smile

"now get out of here and start helping with the preparation for the parade" Makarov told the two as Natsu nodded while taking Laxus with him

Makarov looks to them as he smiled

* * *

The preparation for the Fantasia Parade was almost finished as everyone was starting to get into their costumes for their floats

Laxus was with the Raijinshuu as they were in constant supervision by Mira and Erza

"Haruka, Haruo" Natsu called out to his kids from the front door as the twins were in the middle of changing into some costumes with the help of Lucy and Levy

The twins look at their father and saw that someone was standing behind the door with him

"I want you two to meet someone" Natsu said as he looks to the side of the door and motions for someone to come out

"come on in" Natsu said as Ikaruga came into view "meet your mother, you two"

Ikaruga smiled to the twins as they were looking at her

"are you…our Mama?" Haruka muttered out as Ikaruga nodded

"yes…Haruka, Haruo" Ikaruga replied with a smile

"are you really our mama?" Haruo asked

"Haruo.." Natsu said to his son

"it is fine.." Ikaruga told him before she started humming

Haruka and Haruo hear her humming as it brought warmth to their hearts

The twins instantly felt tears welling up as the song made them feel emotional for some reason

"Mama…" the twins cried out before Ikaruga kneeled down to their height as she then pulled them into a loving hug

"Mama..mama" Haruka and Haruo cried out to Ikaruga as the mother cried as well

She hugs her children while pouring her heart into the hug

Natsu smiled to them as he lets the mother and children reunite after such separation

The Dragon Slayer looks to Makarov who was sitting at the bar while in a cat like uniform

"she can" Makarov said while drinking a beer as Natsu smiled and nodded

* * *

the city of Magnolia was shining as the Festivia Parade was bursting with cheers

It was truly a night to be remembered. So many magics were shown off along with various dancing and tricks performed by the mages of Fairy Tail.

Natsu was sitting on the roof of a building with Ikaruga by his side, watching the parade from afar.

In the end he wanted some alone time with her while watching the parade and wait to see their kids performing on their float with the others

Natsu smiled as he saw Haruka and Haruo on Mira's float as they acted like a pair of fairies that were flying around Elfman who was in his beast soul

he looked down and saw Laxus looking at the parade. Laxus seemed to like the parade as much as everyone else for he just stood there and smiled.

"I hope you know that this place is your home and your family" Natsu told to Laxus who nodded to him

"yeah…..i do" Laxus said with a smile

Natsu smiled as well as he leaned his head to Ikaruga's as they see Makarov doing some charades on his float while acting funny

"LAXUS!" Makarov called out to his grandson. He then made a sign with his hand that the rest of the members copied. Laxus felt his voice tremble.

"this place…..really is the best!" Laxus cried out while in tears

Natsu smiled as he looks to Ikaruga who nodded

He looks to the pink Fairy Tail Mark on her neck as he could not be more happier to have his wife back and that they became the family they had ever wanted

Natsu snaps his fingers as Sakura petals started raining down to the town making everyone awe the scene upon them

He smiled as he hears Ikaruga singing and decided to rest while hearing her lullaby lulling him to sleep

The parade keeps on the night as the Citizens of Magnolia cheered for Fairy Tail

_**~fin~**_


End file.
